Of This World
by AlexisRayette
Summary: **COMPLTETE** Legolas travels to an AU to save Middle Earth and an unexpected relationship ensues - with a mortal woman. Can it last? Finally, a story for a more mature reader and lover of LOTR and all things elven. Now with THANK YOU note at end.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

(A/N: This is my first fanfic. Reviews are most welcome, so long as the criticism is constructive. Most of this will be PGish, but if the reviews go well I may add some spice (wink, wink) later. Hope you enjoy it.)  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Legolas sat contemplating what Gandalf has just explained to him. Saving Middle Earth would require his traveling to a parallel reality to hide the ancient manuscripts long hidden from the evil that now dwelled in Mordor. An evil greater than anything they had know since Sauron had assembled there, and it was searching for these manuscripts with insane determination. The information contained in them held secrets long kept by Gandalf and Radagast. The magic written within could enslave all the creatures of Middle Earth if used by evil. They simply had to be hidden in a place Malficent would never think to look.  
  
"I shall send Georn the Shape Shifter first. He will be our scout and find someone trust-worthy of this task to aide you. You will follow a year after him and secure the manuscripts" said Gandalf.  
  
"Gandalf, you know that I would do anything to protect Middle Earth, but is there no other way? You speak as though this is our last resort" said Legolas.  
  
"Radagast and I have spent many years trying to keep these manuscripts hidden. Long ago, before even Elrond was born, Saruman, Radagast and I complied the secrets to our history and magic. These were to be kept concealed and safe within our circle. We could not have known then that evil would bewitch Saruman. It was he who made known the manuscripts to the Dark Lord. Radagast kept them hidden during that time. Fortunately, Sauron was bent on the One Ring only and we thought when he was defeated we needn't keep them hidden any longer and so they came into my possession. Malficent is powerful wizard. As powerful as I, though I know not where he learned his craft. His spies are everywhere and I fear there is no where beyond his grasp here in Middle Earth. I entrust this to you, Legolas. You have proven yourself a true leader and warrior time and again. I know that you will not fail."  
  
"If you feel that there is no other way, then I shall do as you ask. Explain to me again what my destination is."  
  
"The universe is a far bigger place than anything you can imagine, my boy. There are worlds and realities that coexist alongside ours. Just as we experience life here in Middle Earth, others are experiencing life on alternate plains of existence. Ilúvatar had a much grander scheme than only Middle Earth when he began creation. There are worlds where only Orcs live. Some where there are no trees. Some where men were the first-born. Some where the sky is orange and has 3 suns. And there are some where there are no elves or dwarves or hobbits or wizards and yet have a magic different than our own. It is to one of these that I will send you. It is my hope that the manuscripts will have no meaning there and thus be safe. Is all this clear to you?"  
  
Legolas leaned back in his chair and gave Gandalf a small smile. "I imagine this will be my most interesting adventure yet."  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Georn had been sitting patiently in front of the shop for over 3 days. It was making him miserable. It had also been extremely difficult to get any decent food. The people of this land seemed suspicious of him and made every effort to avoid him. Except for the children. They were drawn to him like bees to honey. The children were very sweet, but time and again the parents admonished them and dragged them away. He was looking for an adult for certain, but which one would approach him? He was sure he would know who he was looking for when they arrived.  
  
Georn looked around and scratched himself again. "Why is no one approaching me?" he wondered. "I spent a week deciding on what shape to take for these people so that I would be most attractive to them. Could I have been mistaken? Perhaps I should scout out another locale?"  
  
It was at that moment Alania noticed Georn. "Wow, that has got to be the mangiest dog I have ever seen. He probably has more fleas than an old mattress. He seems very well trained though. Just sitting there waiting. I wonder who he belongs to. Some kid must really miss him. Poor thing." she thought. She cautiously approached him with one hand out in front of her for him to sniff, all the while speaking to him in a calm voice. "Good dog. Nice doggie. Smelly dog. Let me take a look at you and see if you have a collar."  
  
The dog simply sat and waiting for her. His tongue was sticking out and Alania thought that he seemed to be smiling at her. He allowed her to look him over and check his neck for a collar. "Hmmm. Perhaps I ought to call the pound about you." she said. The dog barked and walked away from her a bit. Alania thought it odd that he be so compliant until the pound was mentioned. "As if he understands me, yeah right" she thought. Alania straightened up and proceeded into the supermarket to get her grocery shopping done.  
  
About an hour later she emerged with three bags of food. She noticed the mangy dog sitting by the exit looking at her. She got the feeling as if he had been waiting for her and wanted to see what she would do next. "Do I have a sign that says I fall for puppy-dog eyes every time on my forehead? It's like these strays know I feel bad for them." she thought. Feeling guilty she pulled out some cold cuts and gave the dog some of her turkey. "Man, you'd think that dog had gone to doggie heaven by the look on his face" she thought.  
  
Alania pulled herself away from the dog and headed for her car. She hadn't noticed the dog had followed her until her bags were stored in the trunk and the dog had managed to jump into the car while she opened the front door. Alania stood there with her mouth agape, speechless as she watched the dog make himself comfortable in the passenger seat. "Oh no. Get out of my car this instant" she said to the dog.  
  
"There is no way you are coming with me. I am sure there is some family really worried about you somewhere, but I am not that family. Come on, get out."  
  
The dog panted happily and barked. Had she not known better she could have sworn the dog was egging her on and enjoying himself.  
  
Alania walked over to the other side of the car and opened the passenger side door to pull the dog out. The dog, seeing what she was doing, moved to the back seat and lay down. Then he rolled over and showed her his belly. Alania didn't mean to, but she couldn't help laughing. The dog seemed to have decided to go home with her.  
  
"Alright. You can come for the night, but I'm calling the pound in the morning."  
  
Georn, pleased with his choice, thought "we'll see about that". 


	2. Chapter 2 - One Year Later

Disclaimer: I forgot to add this to Chapter 1, but it's not like y'all aren't aware of the fact that only Tolkien owns LOTR characters. The guy was a genius! If you really want to know about Elves and their history you simply must pick up The Silmarillion (shameless plus for Tolkien).  
  
(A/N: Here it is!! Chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy it. As this is my first fanfic I would really really love reviews. Seriously – all comments are appreciate beyond measure.)  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 – One Year Later  
  
Legolas walked alongside the paved road wondering, not for the first time, how he was to find Georn as he had shape-shifted to scout this new world. He had been walking for some time now without a single sign of life. He wondered what exactly were the differences between this world and his own. Thus far he saw none but this strange road.  
  
Off in the distance he heard a strange roaring sound. It was unlike anything he had ever heard and it was coming closer very quickly from behind him. Turning he saw a strange purple mechanical object hurling towards him with great speed. He had barely jumped aside to safety when the object came to a screeching halt, and a woman jumped out of it.  
  
"Ohmigod! Are you okay!?" asked Alania in alarm rushing to Legolas' side. She hadn't seen him in front of her as Dante was barking like a mad dog behind her. She had only turned her head for a second to tell her dog to be quiet when she saw the figure in front of her car. She was terrified that she had hit him, though she hadn't heard anything hit her car. "Oh please oh please let whoever this is be okay. What the heck were they doing in the middle of the road?" she thought to herself.  
  
Legolas lay in an ungraceful heap on the side of the road barely containing his anger at almost getting struck. He mentally took an inventory of any possible injuries, and finding none let himself relax somewhat. He turned at the sound of the voice to see who was addressing him. All he could gather was that it was a red haired woman as the sun was in his eyes. "I seem to be alright" said Legolas.  
  
Alania reached a hand to help him stand up. She was still so flustered that she almost hit him that she barely noticed what he looked like. She continued apologizing and attempting to explain that she only took her eyes off the road for a moment because of her dog and that she was very sorry and was there anything she could do for him.  
  
Legolas took the hand offered as a gesture of good will. He didn't really need help standing up, but the woman was so apologetic that he felt it would be the correct thing to do. As he stood he became aware of how soft the skin on her hand was and held onto it for a few seconds longer than necessary when he was up. That was when he actually saw her for the first time.  
  
In front of him stood a woman at least an entire head shorter than he with massive amounts of fire red hair that fell in curls and waves to the middle of her back. There was a slight breeze blowing the hair off her face and Legolas couldn't help but smile at her. Pale milky skin in an oval face, with fascinating hazel eyes that held intelligence and tenacity. He felt he look get lost in those eyes. His gaze lowered to her lips, full luscious pink lips. He had the strangest urge to lean down and kiss her to see if her lips tasted as sweet as they looked. Lowering his gaze once more, he took in her figure. She reminded him of an hour glass, and he thought to himself that no she-elf was ever as enticing. Legolas noticed she was still talking and apologizing.  
  
"My lady, you have done no harm. You see, I am standing and fine. Your apology is unnecessary, though I should say you ought to keep your eyes on the task at hand next time" said Legolas with a smile.  
  
Alania halted mid-sentence and looked up at him, finally seeing the man she almost hit. His long white-blond hair was loose except for a braid on each side of him keeping his hair out of his face. He had two crystal blue eyes that held mirth, cleverness and resourcefulness. She felt that if she were not careful he would be able to look into her eyes and read her soul with his eyes. His voice was musical and hypnotic, and she knew she could be content to just listen to him speak for hours. He was taller than she was and she had to look up to meet his gaze. She fought and lost the battle to not smile back and blushed at the fact that she had stopped thinking that she almost killed him and was now thinking (or was she hoping?) of all the ways he may want her to apologize. She quickly lowered her eyes to avoid his guessing her thoughts and realized that she was now staring at his incredible body. Muscular and trim, his clothes just barely molded to him. You could tell, even though you couldn't really see, that underneath was a body sculpted by god himself. Alania gulped, took a deep breath and took a step back to put more distance between them.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright? I feel just terrible" asked Alania.  
  
"Truly, I am fine" answered Legolas. "Are you alright? You seem more shaken than I."  
  
"Oh me? I'm just so relieved that you're ok. I can't believe you're even asking how I am after what almost happened. That's very understanding."  
  
The dog had gotten out of the car as soon as Alania had rushed out of it and forgotten to close the door. Georn patiently watched the two exchange apologies and pleasantries and rolled his eyes in frustration. "Gads, it'll take the two of them forever to exchange names. And Legolas hasn't even noticed me yet. It's always up to the shape-shifter to move things along, isn't it?" Georn barked and trotted over to the two. He licked Legolas' hand and then sat at his side panting happily.  
  
Legolas looked down at the dog and met the dog's eyes. When he realized that this was Georn he kneeled down and asked "This is the person you've chosen to help us with our task?!" in elfish so that Alania would not understand. The dog barked twice. "Couldn't you have found someone a little less, um, female? How is she to help us?!" Georn merely rolled his eyes, barked again and nudged Legolas over towards the car.  
  
Alania, watching the exchange between her dog and the strange man, was amused and a little surprised. Her dog never took to people. Ever. This was the first person that he seemed to have any affection or trust for. She also heard the stranger speaking to him in a foreign language that sounded musical, but she couldn't quite place it. Perhaps it was the quality and tone of this stranger that made her dog so trusting. Whatever it was about him, Dante was clearly willing to let this man tag along with them. Oddly, she found herself agreeing with her dog, thought she couldn't for the life of her figure out why. "This guy could be some sort of homicidal maniac for all I know. Granted a totally gorgeous homicidal maniac, but a potential loon nevertheless" She thought to herself.  
  
"I see that Dante has taken quite a liking to you. He's typically not very trusting of people" said Alania.  
  
"Dante? The dog's name is Dante?" asked Legolas with a smirk and looking at Georn. Georn made a sound like a harrumph and continued to the car.  
  
"Well, yes. Shakespeare was too long. Anyway, where are you headed?"  
  
"I was on my way to see a friend when I got lost. Perhaps you can help me." Legolas had to try and find a way to ingratiate himself upon Alania. His task now also involved her as Georn as chosen her for the mission.  
  
Alania glanced at Legolas as they headed to her car. She noticed his odd clothing and then saw that he carried a quiver and bow. "Alrighty then. The guy's got a bow and arrows. There's something you don't see everyday. Is the Renaissance Faire going on now?" she wondered. "Well, I suppose you can come with me to my place and use the phone. It's not very far from here and I was heading home anyway" Alania told Legolas.  
  
"That would be most appreciated, my lady." And with that Legolas got into the car.  
  
"My lady!? Guess the Faire is going on. This guy is way into character" thought Alania. She got into the driver's seat, started the car and said "Seeing as how we're going to be stuck together for a little while… my name is Alania. Nice meeting you."  
  
"Mine is Legolas. The pleasure is mine." 


	3. Chapter 3 - Yeah, Right

Disclaimer: Once again – I own nothing of Tolkien's, but I'm very jealous of those that do. I hope that counts for something.  
  
A/N: Have you ever noticed how fast the days go by no matter how bored you might get? Well, that's been happening to me a lot, which is why it takes me some time to get these chapters written. And it doesn't help that I have like a hundred different stories in my head at any given time. Focus – must focus!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 – Yeah, Right  
  
Both Legolas and Alania were silent on the ride to her home. Legolas gripped the handle of the door as thought this was his first time in a car. Alania glanced over at him a few times to make sure he wasn't about to get car sick. "We're almost there."  
  
Legolas nodded in response. He couldn't believe how fast they were moving. When he was walking on the road it hadn't seemed that the car had been moving that quickly. He was no longer confused as to why Alania had been so distressed earlier. Had their positions been switched he would have fretted about her almost being hit. In a way, he was relieved to know that she had reacted to the situation rather than that being her personality. Of course, he wouldn't be completely at relaxed until they stopped. He was grateful that she let him know the end was near, but it disturbed him to know that she noticed his unease.  
  
A few minutes later Alania turned off the paved road onto her private driveway. It was a dirt road that wove through the trees for about a half mile to her home. As they rounded the last curve Alania smiled at the sight of the house. It didn't matter that she had been living here for almost 3 years, the sight of it always made her smile. When she first purchased the house it was a ramshackle nightmare, but she knew that with a little (ok, a lot) of hard work and some love the house would be the dream home she always wanted. Because of how far the land was from the city and how damaged the house was, she got a phenomenal deal on the property. It was a beautiful 2 story Victorian with way too many rooms for her and a dog, in a pale yellow with royal blue trim and accents. And with a little help from friends, the chimney was in working order and an almost full size dance studio in the basement. What was left to work on now were the yards and garden. This was her refuge from the world and she spent 90 percent of her time here. The other 10 percent was spent choreographing for music videos and concerts.  
  
She had come a long way from her rootless existence. This house was the epitome of everything she ever did to be a success. It would have been all to easy to succumb to a life on the street, working as a prostitute and addicted to drugs. She didn't know who her parents were, and spent her entire childhood moving from foster home to foster home. As a teenager she had lied, cheated and stole her way into a short sentence at juvenile detention. One of the cops had taken to her and took her under his wing. She fought him every step of the way, but he was determined to make her see her own worth. When she was 18 and had been accepted to college Alania had cried on his shoulder and thanked him for giving her all those mental ass kickings she needed and didn't know it. He had helped pay for college, but he was shot and killed on duty in her sophomore year. Unable to pay for school she had dropped out and always regretted it. She vowed to get her BA someday.  
  
To pay the bills and stay in a small rental, she started working at bars and clubs. It was at a club where she got the break. She had made friends with several of the club dancers and when one of them got sick the others convinced the manager that Alania would be perfect to replace her.  
  
Alania remembered how terrified she was that first night. She felt half naked and ugly and certain that she couldn't dance a step. Roxy, the most vocal about her dancing that night, put a shot of JD in her hand and pushed her onto the dance pedestal in the middle of the floor telling her to feel the music and let her body do the rest. Alania did the shot and closed her eyes and started dancing, trusting that the bouncers wouldn't let anything, or rather anyone, happen to her. Next thing she knew the music had stopped, the night was over and she had just found her calling. By the time she was 23 she had a rolodex of connections and a reputation for innovation. It was all perseverance after that. Now she was close to 30 and had everything she wanted except the degree. That was next on her list.  
  
Legolas stepped out of the car and looked around him as though he could examine everything in minute detail while standing in one place. The house seemed welcoming enough, and he loved that it was surrounded by trees. He saw Alania entering the house and turned to follow. Georn stopped him. "I think there are a few things we need to work out here Legolas. What exactly are going to tell her? And don't you think that maybe you ought to know a little about what you've gotten yourself into?" asked Georn.  
  
Georn was right. If the car was any indication, he had no idea what was inside the house. He kneeled down so that Georn could whisper in his ear. Georn explained that Alania did not know anything about their mission nor had she any idea that Georn was a shape-shifter. Georn had spent the last year learning everything he could about Alania and her culture in order to prepare Legolas when he arrived. He explained to Legolas some of the more important differences between this world and Middle Earth, such as electricity and the instruments that use it, what to do in a bathroom in this world, what a telephone and computer were and to avoid something called anchovies at all costs. This must have taken some time as Alania was calling for Georn from the porch.  
  
Legolas hadn't had the opportunity to speak to Georn about what to tell Alania, so for the moment he improvised. "Mind if I use the phone?"  
  
"Sure." Alania was still a bit anxious about Legolas in her home, but he had been exceedingly polite and gracious. As he dialed, she put on a kettle and started to heat up some dinner. Turned out the Legolas' friend was not at home, so Alania did what she felt was the only right thing to do and invited him to stay the night.  
  
"Do you always ask strangers to spent the night?" teased Legolas.  
  
"Um, no. In fact I shouldn't even be asking you, but I can't explain it. There's something about you. Heck, Dante seems to think you're safe and he's very overprotective about me. But I'll be bracing my door with a chair tonight and have a very sharp pointy knife under my pillow just in case. A girl's gotta protect herself" replied Alania with a smile.  
  
The banter continued in this manner all through dinner, during which Legolas made sure that there were no anchovies. Tea was served in the living room where, even though it was still warm outside, Legolas took it upon himself to build a fire. It was cozy and Alania felt more at peace than she ever had before in her life. She sat back and listened to Legolas tell about his home. It sounded beautiful, this Mirkwood forest and Alania could picture it in her head as he described it to her. She would have been content to listen to his voice for the rest of her life.  
  
Legolas watched her as he spoke. She was leaning back in her chair, her eyes closed and mouth smiling. He could tell she was envisioning Mirkwood and he was glad to know the idea of it made her smile. He had noticed all day the different smiles she had. It was quickly becoming an obsession of his to catalogue each one. She had a smile of reassurance, one of tension, one when she was nervous and trying to hide it, one filled with mirth, one she gave you when she was teasing you and there was the one she had when she was relaxed. None of those smiles had anything on the one she gave when she was laughing. Alania was a woman who laughed and smiled with her whole body. She gave in to the moment completely and the smile showed it. Legolas wanted to spend the next 1000 years just trying to get her to smile like that over and over again. He couldn't imagine how this woman had grown on him so much in one day. And it was with that thought that he realized that he had to explain what his purpose was. He leaned over and touched Alania's hand to get her full attention.  
  
"Alania, I think that I ought to explain something to you."  
  
Alania tensed up immediately. She knew this crazy perfect feeling and evening weren't going to last. He was a lunatic with a purpose and she'd better get ready to defend herself. Then Legolas launched into his story, who he was, why he was here, that she was to help him with his task and that Dante was Georn the Shape-Shifter. Alania sat mouth agape as Legolas talked. It was worse than she feared.  
  
She was speechless for a few minutes when he was through. "Take your time. I understand that this must a lot for you to take in" said Legolas.  
  
"Ok, let me get this straight" said Alania a few minutes later. "You're an elf from an alternate reality called Middle Earth who is here on a 'quest' to save your world. My mangy pooch, whom I found a year ago at a supermarket parking lot, is really someone who can turn into anything he wants, so of course he turns into a dog, and was sent here to find me to help you save the world. Yeah, right!" Alania laughed nervously. "You are crazy and I am calling the cops and stay away from me." Alania slowly got out of her chair, as if and sudden movements would cause Legolas to pounce on her in attack. She backed away from Legolas, who sat calmly watching her, towards the kitchen phone.  
  
Georn took the opportunity to jog to her side and said "Well a dog was the only thing I could think of that all humans seem to like." With that he changed to his normal form, causing Alania to faint for the first time in her entire life.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seriously people, please please please read and review. I need the feedback like I need chocolate!!! Thoughts and ideas are totally welcome. Speak I say! For this is your forum! 


	4. Chapter 4 - Georn Has No Shame

Disclaimer: Gads, must I really put this here every time? I suppose I must sigh. Therefore, I am humbled before the Tolkien estate as they own all LOTR characters. I, of course, own this story and my own characters. So if you steal any of it I will hunt you down and send my killer bunny upon your home.  
  
A/N: Ok, this was not exactly what I had intended when I sat down to write this chapter as it's mostly the POV of Alania, but sometimes the characters just go where they want to go and I am merely the vessel they use to get there. And now enough with the prose and on you go to Chapter 4. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 – Georn Has No Shame  
  
A few minutes later Alania awoke to find herself on the couch with a cold compress to her head. She glanced over to her side to see Legolas looking at her with an expression of concern and amusement. She didn't know it was possible for both those feelings to be expressed on a face at the same time, but somehow he captured it. She frowned a little as she tried to figure out how she got on the couch when just a few minutes ago she was ready on her way to the kitchen to call the cops.  
  
"You fainted" said Legolas as if reading her thoughts. "Perhaps it wasn't the best time or method for Georn to show his true form to you. He does have a horrible sense of timing in that way. Don't sit up too quickly or you're liable to get dizzy and faint again. At least this time I won't have to catch you" he said with a smile.  
  
Alania hated herself, but she couldn't help smiling back. She couldn't fathom how, after the story that he told, she could feel comfortable with him. It was something about his eyes that did it to her.  
  
Georn had changed physical form in front of her eyes and she just noticed Legolas' pointed ears, so clearly some grain of truth was in his tale. After all, it isn't as though everyone can turn into dogs at their whim. Clearly Alania was having a hard time coping with the reality of the situation. Further, she had no idea what Legolas had meant when he mentioned that she was elemental to this mystery quest.  
  
Slowly she sat up and looked across the room to Georn, who, thankfully, had the courtesy to put on some sweats he must have found in a spare bedroom. Alania had an awful tendency to keep old raggedy clothes that were too big on any normal sized person because they were comfortable. Yes, they were ugly but when you live alone there isn't anyone there to criticize your wardrobe.  
  
Alania didn't know what to say to him. She knew him and loved him as her dog. The mangy cur she had taken under her wing a year ago. She had washed him and fed him and took him to the vet. A small smile crept onto her face when she realized that the vet trip must have been torture to him. So far as she was concerned he deserved it for lying to her all this time. She had spoiled him rotten, and now she knew he hadn't deserved her kind treatment. No dog food for him. He had gotten nothing but prime choice meat and she humored him when he decided he wouldn't eat on the floor like a normal dog, but sat at the table with her for his meals. Of course, now his off behaviors all made sense to her. Then the full impact of thinking Georn a dog all this time hit Alania with such a force that it felt as if all the wind had been knocked out of her. She was furious. She stood up and started to pace as she ranted.  
  
"You fucking bastard! You lied to me all this time! Dog my ass. And I treated you like the king of dogs! No kibble for you. Oh no, your majesty" she said as she bowed for emphasis. "You must have steak and a side of veggies at the table. Perhaps next time I'll provide you with your own silverware my lord. And then you don't warn me, but shock me into a faint with your icky shape shifting. If I never see that again it'll be too soon. Shit. I can't believe you made me faint. I don't faint. I'm not some simpering female waiting to be saved by some prince on a white horse who carries me off to his kingdom. I've managed just fine all this time alone." She was rambling now and she knew it, but she couldn't help herself. She need to vent. She paused and took a deep breath standing near the windows facing away from Georn and Legolas.  
  
Legolas and Georn were sympathetic to how she must feel, and so they had waited patiently, if not without some amusement, as she had gone on and on at them. At her pause they let out small breaths neither had known they were holding. Georn started to say something when Alania ran a hand through her hair and very quietly said "Jesus. You saw me naked. You watched me rehearse. Ohmigod. You heard me sing."  
  
"That's true, and if it's any consolation to you Alania, you are quite lovely, and though I don't like the music much you dance well and you're singing isn't that bad" said Georn.  
  
"You saw her naked?!" asked Legolas. "Have you no shame?"  
  
"Um, not really. What? Like you wouldn't have looked had you been in my place."  
  
"That isn't the point and you know it. She didn't know you weren't what you seemed and it was your responsibility to maintain a certain status quo."  
  
"Ok, elf. I'm not making excuses for my behavior and I apologize if I hurt anyone's sensibilities here. I didn't know you were so delicate. Anyway, I have been living with her for a year and I think I know a little more about her than you do. It isn't as thought I was stalking her, waiting for her to take off her clothes. It happened very infrequently and I quickly left the room when it did happen. Trust me, it isn't that I saw her naked that bothers her."  
  
Legolas cringed at Georn's words. He was angry at Georn. How could he have taken advantage of her that way? And to accuse him of doing the same was beyond all reason. It wasn't true that had their positions been reversed Legolas would have taken the opportunity to look at Alania's nude form. Although the idea did have it's merits. He could imagine what she might look like coming out of her bath, with her hair all wet and clinging to her body. He shook his head a little to clear it. This wasn't the time for that line of thinking.  
  
"Shut up. Both of you just shut up. I can't believe this. This is really too much for me to take in right now, and listening to the two of you debate about seeing me naked as if I wasn't in the room is more than I can chew on" Alania said pointedly. "Georn is right. I am not upset at his seeing me naked. It isn't the first nor will it be the last time some guy has taken an unsolicited peek. It isn't as though he touched me, and lord knows that you get very used to being ogled at the clubs. I would have preferred a couple of dates first though." Alania sighed knowing that the situation was out of her hands at this point. There was nothing she could do about the past and she resigned herself to it. No point in regretting that which she couldn't change.  
  
She walked over to the cabinet near the fireplace. In the bottom was a small supply of liquor she kept for entertainment purposes when she was rehearsing with artists or dancers for an upcoming video. Grabbing the first bottle her hand came upon, she opened it and took a big swig. Gasping as she swallowed, she looked at what she had grabbed and mentally vowed to never purchase another bottle of tequila. Closing the bottle and putting it away she said "I am going to take a shower – with the door locked. And then I want the two of you to leave me alone for a few hours. I need to absorb this and I don't know…" Her voice trailed off because she just didn't know what to say at that point. She was exhausted and just wanted to get it all straight in her head before she spoke to either of them further. "Feel free to take any of the spare bedrooms upstairs. Mine is the one that will be barricaded when I'm inside it."  
  
With that she climbed the stairs and headed for the bathroom. While she showered she heard the stereo come on and go through every station in short bursts. She imagined that Georn was showing Legolas the finer points of the digital age. As she was drying herself off she went over everything Legolas had told her. She did her best to challenge every aspect of his story, but no matter what she came up with there were two things that brought her back to the conclusion that he was being truthful with her. The first was that Georn (although she was still referring to him as Dante in her head) wasn't really a dog. And in this world there certainly wasn't anything like him. At least nothing that the government would allow out of Area 51. The second, and strangely the stronger of the two, was that her gut was screaming at her to trust Legolas. The track record her gut instinct had was 100%. Whenever she had listened to her gut it had brought her success. It would be illogical to ignore it now. Alania decided to do what she could, within reason, to help those two out. She headed to her bedroom to get some sleep, more relaxed now that she had come to terms with what fate had in mind for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
*** OK everyone! Make this author happy and push the shiny button and give me those reviews I so badly need. They are my drug of choice. 


	5. Chapter 5 - They Kiss

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkien's because if I did I wouldn't be writing this and I'd be much more wealthy and have a British accent.  
  
A/N: When you hit the section where she's rehearsing think Dido's All You Want to get a feel for the music I had in my head when I wrote this.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 – They Kiss  
  
Alania tossed and turned all night. The sleep she did manage to get was awash with images of Legolas and Georn fighting a nameless enemy. They were disturbing images and at dawn Alania decided to get up rather than try to squeeze in another hour or two of fitful sleep.  
  
She threw on a wrap over her pajamas, which were actually a ribbed tank and very loose drawstring sweats. Her hair was mussed and she had circles under her eyes, but she couldn't have cared less what she looked like. All she could think of was coffee. She climbed downstairs and noticed that the TV was on with the volume low. She peered in to the living room and saw Georn and Legolas sitting on the couch, both of them seemingly asleep. Quietly she headed to the kitchen and set the coffee maker. With a full mug in hand, she stepped out onto her porch to sit on her swinging love seat and watch the sun rise. About 10 minutes later she was deep in thought and didn't notice that the elf had also come outside and was watching her.  
  
Legolas had not really been sleeping when he had heard Alania come down. He thought it best not to disturb her morning routine. He knew how annoying a disruption could be on a bad morning, he had seen several of those himself. When he saw that she had stepped outside, he got up to follow her and bid her a good morning. Seeing that she was deep in thought he chose to wait until she spoke first. In truth, he was enjoying just looking at her. He could tell that she hadn't slept well, but for some reason he found her tousled fatigued look very appealing. She looked like a child in those big baggy pants and huge wrap, with her hair all messy and sticking up all over. He had a tremendous urge to go over and cuddle with her. He wanted to run his hands through her hair and braid it in elfin fashion.  
  
These thoughts and more had been running through his head all night. He couldn't understand why he had such an attraction to the woman. They barely knew each other, but there was something there which he couldn't put his finger on. It was just a feeling he had when she was near. It was something he had never experienced before and thought it best to leave things alone until he understood it better. In the past there had been many instances of instant attraction, but the attraction was purely sexual. In this case it was intellectual as well as sexual. He wasn't sure what to make of it, and it frustrated him that he had spent so much time dwelling on it when there were much more pressing things he needed to take care of.  
  
Last night Georn had spoken with him at length about the world in which they were in. There were many things Legolas needed to learn to blend in smoothly with the locals. Georn started with a basic history of this land, moving through to major cultural notions and then introduced him to technology. He was most impressed with all the magical items Alania owned. Especially the boxes that sound and moving images came out of. Georn had called them a stereo and television. It was very intriguing how both were controlled by a wide wand that was called a remote. There was no magic like this in Middle Earth. Legolas couldn't wait to see what other delights were contained in this world, though he imagined that he could live without getting into the car again.  
  
Alania finally noticed him and was a little uncomfortable that he was staring at her, especially because of the line of thinking that had just been going through her head. Blushing and averting her eyes, she bade him a good morning and invited him to sit beside her as the sun rose. Together they passed the sunrise in silence. When the last vestiges of the night had dispersed and the birds were singing, Alania asked if Legolas had slept well.  
  
"In truth, I do not sleep much. Elves have little need for sleep. Georn and I spoke much, as there were many things we needed to catch each other up on. He also showed me all the magic things you own. It is a most impressive lot. Gandalf himself would be envious" said Legolas.  
  
"Magic things?" asked Alania.  
  
"Yes. The stereo and television were very entertaining. I imagine it is very hard to tear yourself away from them. Do many people get stuck watching or listening to them? In the wrong hands it could be a very dangerous weapon."  
  
Alania laughed. Wiping tears from her eyes she said "Oh Legolas, those things aren't magic. I am sure that if I had enough knowledge about how they are made I would be able to create them in your world as easily as they are created here. Although I can see why you would think them magic if you had never seen them before. And as for them being evil weapons… well, let's just say that's true enough. I know I've been the victim of channel surfing more often than I should admit. By the way, who's Gandalf?"  
  
"Gandalf is one of the wisest men in Middle Earth. He is a great wizard. Without him all the lands of Middle Earth would be under Sauron's power."  
  
"A wizard?! What, with spells and potions? That is too cool. And this Sauron guy sounds like a good story. You'll have to tell it to me at some point."  
  
Awhile later, as they all sat for breakfast, Georn announced that he was taking Legolas for a turn on her land. Alania thought that was fine as it would give her time to work on the choreography for an upcoming video. She was starting to get used to Georn not being a dog, although she had poured him water in a bowl earlier out of habit. Georn had not found it funny, but Legolas had laughed long and loud.  
  
After clearing the table, Alania headed downstairs to her studio to work out and practice the arrangement. This particular musician was a little full of herself and Alania wanted to make sure that each movement was catered especially for her. She was not the best dancer and Alania had to compensate for it with the background arrangement while still making the artist most prevalent.  
  
Alania was one of those people that really loved what they did for a living and managed to lose track of time whenever they really got into it. So it was no surprise to Georn that she was still downstairs when they returned to the house a few hours later. He and Legolas had discussed the finer points of protection against a raiding army on her land. Neither of them were overly concerned about a group of marauding Orcs, but it was always better to be safe than sorry. They had also discussed the necessity of training Alania in basic defense techniques, again because of the safer- than-sorry logic. They wanted to make sure that she would be safe. With these plans they entered the house and could hear the music from downstairs. Alania liked to rehearse with the music turned up loud. Perhaps this was because she had first danced in club or maybe it helped her 'feel' the music. Whatever the reason, Georn was not partial to that volume of music so he went back outside. Legolas, on the hand, was curious. The music was lyrical and ethereal. There was a sensuality in it that called to Legolas. He quietly went downstairs to see what Alania was doing and to inquire about the music.  
  
Alania was completely involved in her movements. She stretched and leaned. Twirling and feeling the rhythm and beat. She let her body go where it wanted, watching herself in the mirror to make sure the movement looked right. She did notice that Legolas had come downstairs, but it didn't make her uncomfortable. In the clubs there were always men who watched her. It usually made her more aware of what her body needed to do next with the music to get the best effect, that being getting someone to watch you. She came alive when she danced in front of others.  
  
What Legolas saw was unlike anything he had every seen before in all his 3,142 years. No one danced like this in Middle Earth. In fact, she would probably be branded as a witch if she did this there. He was mesmerized by her. Her dancing was sensual and graceful. She seemed to capture the song perfectly in movement. Flexible and strong, she merged ballet with gymnastics and modern club dancing into something completely new and unique. Legolas did not know that a body could move like that. He couldn't take his eyes off her. In all his life he had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted her in those moments. There was no way he would ever allow her to dance like this in Mirkwood, as she would enchant all the males. The music ended and she stopped.  
  
"Well?" she asked breathing hard and sweating. "What'd you think?"  
  
Legolas strode over to her, pulled her into his arms and kissed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Right then!!! Reviews please. I need them. I cannot live without them! They are the blood that flows through my veins. Ok ok, I'll stop being so dang melodramatic. BUT!! I will threaten you all with this… If I don't get lots more reviews I won't write up the steamy sex scene I have in mind later. Instead I'll do the cheesy fade out and fade in to the next morning thingy. Muhahahahaha! 


	6. Chapter 6 - Legolas Goes Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Tolkien's, nor do I want to because none of it is real. Too bad, eh?  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this so far. I really love the feedback and it makes me happy beyond words to know that you're all enjoying something I wrote. I've responded to the request of Georn's looks in this chapter, though I did keep it vague because he's the comic relief. I didn't want to get too specific because he's just one of those characters that, IMHO, doesn't need a full description to get a sense of what he looks like. The rest of this story is quickly brewing in my head and I will try to get it down as fast as possible. It's going to be much longer than I originally anticipated, although I must admit I like the fact that it's turning into a kind of serial. Enjoy the chapter!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 – Legolas Goes Shopping  
  
The feel of Legolas' lips on her own startled Alania. She hadn't seen any hint of an attraction from him, so when he started to kiss her she didn't know how to react. The light pressure of the kiss, Legolas' proximity and the feel of his arms around her made Alania aware of her own desire to return the kiss. She had a mental debate in her head for a fraction of a second before letting her heart make the decision. Her eyelids fluttered closed and she surrendered herself to his kiss.  
  
Noting that Alania had relaxed in his arms and was now returning the kiss, Legolas tightened his grip around her and pulled her closer to him. He had one arms around her waist and the other under her arms and around her shoulders. He felt her wrap her arms around her neck and run one hand in his hair pulling his head closer for a deeper kiss. Legolas had never enjoyed a kiss so completely. He was lost in it. Her lips were softer than a bird's breast and they matched his every nuance. He slowly opened his mouth and licked her lips. They tasted of salt and peaches. It was a flavor he would desire for the rest of his life.  
  
Feeling Legolas' tongue on her lips made Alania sigh and open her mouth to receive his tongue. It was like a soft velvety snake in her mouth, moving against her own in a kind of mating dance. Their tongues met and gently stroked each other. No kiss had ever been so tender and demanding. The two were entangled in each other and no force on the earth could have separated them. Pressed against him Alania didn't want to move.  
  
Legolas couldn't stop kissing her. When her mouth had greeted his tongue he felt his desire start to boil in his veins. He grew hard and pulled Alania to him for her to feel his need. He felt her moan in his mouth and he growled in response. His arms slowly moved up and down her sides tickled the undersides of her breasts and came to rest on her hips.  
  
Alania had never felt such desire. It was a need unlike anything she'd ever known. Feeling his arousal made her own crest. She felt herself getting wet and unconsciously began small grinding motions against him. She was breathing hard, and somewhere in the back of her head was beginning to make itself known. This was too much too fast.  
  
Legolas felt her grinding against him and it made him throb with need. He started to wrap his arms around her again when he felt her move her hand to his chest and gently press him away from him. He didn't want to, but he slowly loosened his hold and quietly ended the kiss. "I would say your dancing was excellent" whispered Legolas breathlessly in her ear.  
  
They both stood there still somewhat entangled with each other, breathing hard. Alania raised her head to meet Legolas' eyes after a few seconds and was amazed at the intensity of passion in them. She wondered if she looked the same. Not knowing what to say or how to react she moved back from him and made her was up the stairs.  
  
  
  
Sometime later in the afternoon Alania tossed Georn and Legolas some of her old boyfriend's clothes and told them to get dressed and be ready in 10 minutes. It occurred to her that if they were going to be here for a while that they would need some more appropriate clothing. The archer's outfit would only go so far; it was time for a little shopping spree.  
  
Cringing at the very idea of getting into the car, Legolas knew she had a point. Steeling himself he got in and closed his eyes waiting for it to be over. Both Georn and Alania laughed. It was to be an endless source of amusement for Georn. Finally he discovered the one fear of Legolas'. He couldn't wait to take full advantage of it.  
  
They came back home late that night, completely exhausted with many shopping bags. Legolas and Georn had both had a lesson in mall shopping, and both had vowed to avoid the place for as long as they could manage it. To Legolas it had rivaled the some of the scale and wonder of the Mines of Moria, and to his surprise he would have rather been back in Moria than deal with the noise and crowds of the mall. Where did all those people come from?  
  
For Alania's part, she had spent a sizable chunk of money on the two of them and it was equally an ordeal for her. They were both like children in the mall. Each had wanted to look at five different things at once, had forgotten their purpose in going there and had the attention span of a flea. She was thankful they made it home at all. Sitting on the couch with her feet propped up on the table in front, she put her head back and closed her eyes. Recalling the events of the day, she smiled in satisfaction knowing that she wouldn't have to do anything like that again for a long time. Although, she had to admit that when they had actually gotten around to purchasing clothes it was quite enjoyable. The salesman in the Armani shop had developed a little crush on Legolas and was extremely helpful. You know what they say - there's nothing like a man in Armani, and Legolas did look divine in the clothes the salesman had picked.  
  
Georn sat in the chair next to Alania, offering her a cup of tea. She smiled gratefully and looked at the man who had once been her dog. The thought of it now brought giggles rather than anger, and Alania wished she could have spent the last year really getting to know him. He was funny and charming and protective to a fault. Not as tall as Legolas and of a heavier build, he was on the hairy side, but it was a soft light colored hair and it suited him well. His face could be described as strong and stern, but when he smiled it was as if a light inside him was turned on. Dark golden hair and deep chocolate brown eyes, he looked like a human version of a golden retriever. He was a man Alania was proud to call her friend.  
  
"What are you giggling about over there?" asked Georn.  
  
"It's just odd how I know I should still be angry at you for lying to me all that time, and yet somehow I just don't have it in me. You make me laugh" answered Alania.  
  
"Well it's always good to know that I'm useful in some capacity. But seriously Alania, we need to discuss a few things about this mission and take some precautions for your safety."  
  
Legolas joined them, and the three companions spoke well into the night about training Alania and what to do with the manuscripts. Legolas brought them out to show Alania, and she thought them to be beautiful. She didn't understand anything inside them, but they held a power that could be sensed. She was awed and humbled and honored to look at them, and knew that she would do her best to protect them.  
  
Agreeing to start in the morning with her training in hand to hand combat, sword play and archery, they all headed upstairs to retire for the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okey dokey! Kindly press the button below and leave a review to make me happy and encouraged. Hey, it's not like I'm asking for money. =) 


	7. Chapter 7 - News and A Break

Disclaimer: Tokien's work is his own, not mine. I am simply borrowing a much beloved character of his to have my way with him for a little while. Muhahaha!  
  
A/N: A great big thank you to all of my reviewers. You guys totally rock. Seriously, your input keeps me going. A special thanks to Aradi for the compliments and words of wisdom. I promise not to rush the relationship and to make it worth your wait for their *ahem* climax. Here's a chapter to keep the bigger story moving.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 – News and A Break  
  
It was a large and imposing room. The black moist walls seemingly moved as if breathing and even if an elf had looked up they would be unable to see the ceiling. Dank air filled the space and there was a thorough lack of furniture save the huge carved stone chair at the top of the dais at the back of the room. This chair was the Master's throne and was designed to be menacing. It had been carved from one massive slab of black marble that could not have fit through any doorway of this tower save by magic. Rumor had it that the chair had been carved by skilled dwarves, captured and forced to work, and then killed upon the satisfaction of the throne's owner. Though there were tall thin slits of windows, the sunlight barely seemed to enter this room. It was as if the sunlight itself were fearful of what was contained therein. Torches surrounded the walls, but instead of casting warm light they only accentuated the already hideous and bleak area.  
  
Gromtak awaited his Master with extreme fear. He hadn't been able to fulfill his duties to find the manuscripts, though he and his armies had searched almost all of Middle Earth. Many prisoners had been taken in various raids and battles in the last year since the manuscripts had disappeared. They had been tortured and many had been killed during interrogations. Gromtak was finally able to get the tiniest piece of information from an elf he had personally interrogated. It was long in coming; several months to be exact. The elf had had enormous strength of will and he had yielded late last evening, begging for a quick death in exchange for information. Under normal circumstances, Gromtak would have denied such a request in order to acquire more from the prisoner, but he feared for his own life. He shuddered as he remembered his Master's words: "You will find me these books and soon or I will hang you by your toes and peel the skin off of you inch by inch and feed you to my hounds skinned alive." His Master was never one for empty threats, and the news Gromtak had would not necessarily benefit his hide.  
  
One could hear him coming down the hallway to the throne room long before he was anywhere near it. His footsteps echoed causing those who knew what neared to tremble with fright. His gait was not the loud clumping one would expect of such a tall creature, but soft and hushed, with an almost muffled echo. With each step getting gradually closer, Gromtak felt himself perspire and shake with terror. At last his Master had come.  
  
He entered from behind Gromtak, who was facing the throne on his knees wringing his hands. He came close to Gromtak and his cloak caressed Gromtak's cheek causing Gromtak's stomach to heave. Gromtak calmed his rolling belly and watched his Master walk to the throne. He wore a long cloak that seemed to be as alive as the walls. The cloak mirrored its Master's movements, which were purposeful, determined, quiet and gracefully sinister. Though it looked a shiny black, in the right angle of light one would see that the Master wore no black at all, rather his attire was entirely of a very dark bloody red. His garb had the disturbing effect of rendering all unable to avert their eyes when he was in their presence, and those who were ever in his company wished for blindness as the Master's guise was terrifying.  
  
Malficent seated himself upon his self-proclaimed throne and took a casual, almost bored pose. With his chin resting upon one hand and the other quietly tapping the arm of the chair, he watched his servant. He received word that Gromtak had obtained a small piece of news for him, the first since he had put this miserable orc in charge of gathering information. Malficent was almost disappointed that the orc had come through. He had been looking forward to punishing him.  
  
"Come here" said Malficent, beckoning to Gromtak. "What news have you?" His voice was like silk and honey, deceptively lovely when used in soft tones. It was the voice and tone of a Venus Flytrap luring its prey, killing it when it neared. In anger, this same voice was capable of stopping one's heart with fear at the sound of it.  
  
Hesitantly Gromtak climbed the steps toward the throne, and bowing before his Master he whispered "They have been hidden Master. An elf said that Gandalf had entrusted two of his warriors to hide the manuscripts somewhere unreachable by you."  
  
Malficent leaned back and stroked Gromtak's head. After ensuring that Gromtak had dispensed all the information he had Malficent said "That was well done. You have earned yourself a reward."  
  
Gromtak let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He almost smiled with relief until he heard his Master's next words, "You will not be skinned, but simply thrown to my hounds. Perhaps your replacement will work a little harder to come up with information more efficiently., and will not assume the some simpering elf is correct in the supposition that I am unable to do anything I please."  
  
Malficent could hear the orc's pointless cries and begging as he was dragged out. It was indeed the best information he had received in the past year. He knew that Gandalf was the only thing that truly stood in the way of his total domination of Middle Earth. When those manuscripts were in his hands he would have the key to defeating the wizard, leaving the door open to conquering the last of the elves and bending the wills of humans to his whims. The knowledge that Gandalf feared him enough to hide the documents filled him with satisfaction. He had backed the wizard into a corner and soon he would strike his prey. With a smile that would have made any mortal seeing it go insane, he went to his rooms to meditate on Gandalf's hiding place.  
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
"No. Absolutely not. I refuse!!" exclaimed Alania. "You have spent the last two and a half months training me in combat, and I have had enough. I have a life that can't just stop because you think there are more important things I should be taking care of. I have clients I need to see. In the last few weeks you 'allowed' me four days to head out on a video shoot. Four days, Legolas! Where do you think the money comes from to pay for all this stuff you got to train me on, much less get food to feed us? One client in over two months is unacceptable. Period. I don't want to hear another word on it. Furthermore, I will be having my friends over this weekend for some fun and to work on moves for the next video. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Alania, this training could save your life one day. You must see that. I am not trying to stop your life. I am trying to keep you safe. You are involved in something you cannot fathom. You must simply trust me" replied Legolas. He couldn't believe she was not willing to practice today. She had been doing well, her training progressing rapidly. In a short time she showed remarkable hand-to-hand fighting skills. He knew she would be able to defend herself in a close distance if she needed to, but he wanted her to be able to avoid that kind of situation. Her archery skills were dismal at best, and he was determined to get her able to make a shot that would at least frighten off an enemy. That was what he wanted her to work on today.  
  
Georn watched the two verbally spar, and shook his head with exasperation. He had noticed them gazing at each other when the other wasn't looking for the last two months. Even a blind person would see their attraction and desire for the other. The sexual tension was a powder keg waiting for a lit match. They seemed to think that they could release this tension by arguing with each other. A lot.  
  
It occurred to Georn that Alania had gotten as good in hand-to-hand combat as quickly as she had because she enjoyed throwing punches at and threatening to knife Legolas. She had the most sinister smiles of satisfaction when she landed a blow or made him dodge unexpectedly. He was sure that something had happened between the two of them the day Alania had taken them shopping, because starting the next day they avoided each other as much as possible and began verbally sparing.  
  
A part of him wanted them to just sleep together already and release the tension, but he knew both of them well enough to know that neither readily participated in casual sex. They were of two different worlds, and they knew that eventually they would part. The likelihood of ever seeing each other after that was slim to none. Legolas and Alania were unwilling to accept their feelings for each other for fear of the inevitable pain of loss. Georn sighed and waited for them to pause before he broke into their argument.  
  
"Legolas, perhaps we have been working Alania too hard. She cannot be expected to be the warrior you are in such a short time. She has done exceedingly well considering, and I believe she has no talent whatsoever in archery. Therefore it is pointless to continue to train someone in something they have no natural abilities for unless they want to practice. No offense Alania" said Georn.  
  
"None taken" replied Alania. "He's right, you know. I can't shoot an arrow for the life of me, and right now I don't want to even look at any sort of weapon. I can't even believe you've convinced me to handle these things. I hate fighting. I hate weapons. War disgusts me. Please Legolas. Just let me have this weekend and I will shoot, cut or hit anything you want me to next week. Please." She was sick of training, sick of fighting with him and was completely burnt out. She needed a break and if she had to beg, so be it.  
  
Legolas could not believe that Alania was practically begging him. It was unlike her. She was strong, opinionated, the most accepting person he had ever met, and she had taken everything he had thrown her way with aplomb. He knew he was pushing her harder than he pushed most of the warriors he trained at home, but this was not normal circumstances. He had felt something in the air of late, and it disturbed him. Something foul was on its way and he wanted to protect Alania. One of the ways he knew to protect her was to make sure she could defend herself.  
  
He glanced at her and then at Georn. They both looked tired and care worn, but determined to have their way this time. There was no way he would win this argument. Perhaps having two days off would benefit all their spirits. "Alright. But you mustn't tell your friends why we are really here, and you must return to your training come Monday" said a resigned Legolas.  
  
Alania was so pleased and surprised with Legolas's surrender that she threw her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You will so not regret this. Your will is my command come Monday, kind sir!" she said. "And as for telling my friends about why you're really here, don't worry about it. Like they would believe the truth." She released her hold on Legolas and ran back to the house to make some phone calls.  
  
Upon seeing the look of shock on Legolas's face at Alania's hug slowly change to one of smug amusement he said "Kind of makes you want to let her have her way more often, doesn't it?" Chuckling at his friend, Georn followed Alania to find out what she had in store for them for the weekend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keep this author happy and click the review button!! 


	8. Chapter 8 - Exchanging Stories

Disclaimer: Tolkien's stuff is his and mine is mine. If he were still alive I'd pull a Wayne's World I'm-Not-Worthy on him.  
  
A/N: Again, thanks to all who posted reviews. They really keep me going.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 – Exchanging Stories  
  
The following night the group sat together telling Legolas and Georn stories of Alania's high jinx and how she got herself into trouble at the clubs, while pizza and beer were passed around. Georn had spent a good portion of the evening laughing at the stories between slices (avoiding the anchovies) and staring at Roxy, Alania's best friend. Alania and Legolas, on the other hand, were both mortified but for different reasons.  
  
Alania couldn't believe that her friends, whom she considered colleagues when she needed the very best dancers, were telling these nightmarish tales about her to Legolas. She was very capable of laughing at herself, but the look on Legolas's face made her squirm with each passing moment. He was appalled.  
  
Legolas sat and listened to these tales from her friends with complete shock. It was obvious to him that the group of them loved and cared for Alania the way any family would, no matter how atypical this family group was.  
  
Roxy had taken Alania under her wing when she first started working at the clubs and introduced her to everyone else sitting in the room. Michael and Darnel were what Alania had called 'gay', which he gathered by their behavior meant that they were lovers. They had both given him a once over when they were introduced which he took with stride. His reaction had immediately earned him their respect, which wasn't easily come by. Then there was Allegra and Jessica. Allegra was an amazon of a woman, tall and dark and very intimidating. She was exotic and one was hard pressed not to notice her in a room. Jessica was the complete opposite of Allegra. She was small and delicate. She was soft spoken and mouse like. Alania had told him that of the whole group the one to watch out for was Jessica. She may not say much, but she was a keen observer and was capable of cutting you down with the softest of words. They were a tight knit group of friends who ribbed each other freely, but would quickly defend one of their own if anyone said anything against them.  
  
Michael certainly had a gift for story telling. Currently, he was horrifying Legolas with a tale about how Alania had worn a new costume for a night at the club without trying it out first. When she had started to sweat, her top moved around too much and gave anyone looking her way a free peep show. The group howled with laughter, but Legolas couldn't fathom why Alania had allowed herself to be put in that situation. Looking her way, he excused himself and went outside.  
  
"I must apologize for my friend. He sometimes forgets what a sense of humor is" said Georn. "And he's also become exceptionally sensitive where Alania is concerned." Georn glanced at Alania and noted that she was turning a shade of pink.  
  
"Well, he must be quite a fine fellow otherwise these stories would never embarrass Alania like that" said Darnel teasingly. It only made Alania blush more.  
  
"I, ah…, I'm going to get your rooms ready" said Alania excusing herself.  
  
"What? You think we don't know that you're trying to escape? Chica, you didn't really think we were going to come up here and not regale your new friends with your mishaps?" ribbed Roxy. "Ok ok. Go, escape if you must. There's always tomorrow."  
  
An hour later some of the group had retired to the living room and things quieted down. Jessica and Allegra decided to make it an early night as Alania had wanted them all ready for an extended rehearsal in the morning. Darnel and Michael passed the time with a game of chess and had one of their inimitable sexual wagers over the outcome. Roxy warned Georn to pray that Michael won or they'd be up all night listening to the two of them go at it.  
  
After a time Roxy asked Georn to help her clean the kitchen. She didn't know why she did it, usually when the group visited they each took turns cleaning up after themselves in exchange for free lodging, food and the great job opportunities Alania provided for them. Typically Roxy took the first night and she worked alone as she was finished quicker that way. This time she was looking forward to having Georn's company. She found herself strangely attracted to him. He wasn't at all intimidated by her boisterous and strong persona. Most men found Roxy to either be too loud or too obnoxious or too something or other. She was a strong willed, opinionated and vocal woman. It had been a long time since she had met a man who accepted her immediately as Georn had. She allowed herself to enjoy it rather than worry about how hurt she might get if she wasn't careful.  
  
Georn, for his part, thought Roxy was one of the liveliest people he'd ever met. She was like a burst of sunlight after days of rain. He could see why she and Alania were such good friends. Similar in ideas and concerns, different in presentation. Alania looked of fire with her red hair and bright hazel eyes, whereas Roxy was like ice. Dark hair and dark eyes, she was about the same height as Alania, but a slighter build. Roxy was the yang to Alania's yin. Where Alania was cautious and thoughtful, Roxy was impulsive and carefree. Roxy was someone who quickly assessed a situation, made her decision and went with it despite the consequences. Quick with a joke and a smile, she was clearly the person who listened to everyone's problems. It was obvious to Georn that other than Alania Roxy kept the world at arm's length, but wasn't nasty about it. He saw right through her façade and wanted to know more. He was glad to spent the time in the kitchen with her.  
  
  
  
Wondering where Legolas had drifted off too, Alania went in search of him. She walked to the trees behind the house where she noticed he often walked at night. She quietly called out to him. He dropped down from the tree just in front of her. The look on his face made her feel as though she interrupted. Apologizing she began to walk back to the house when Legolas stopped her with a hand on her arm. Other than the impulsive hug the previous day and the combat practice, this was the first time Legolas had touched her since their kiss.  
  
"Are all those stories true Alania?" asked Legolas.  
  
"They're all true to some extent Legolas. Michael has a tendency to exaggerate a tale for effect, and some of those stories have also grown with time like all 'legends' do. None of it happened exactly as it's told if that makes a difference to you. It was a job I did. I love to dance and the club gigs paid the bills. I didn't have too many choices at the time. And I wouldn't have gotten where I am now if I hadn't worked there." answered Alania. She knew it shouldn't matter to her what he thought about her past, but it did.  
  
Legolas didn't reply with words, but nodded in agreement. Not thinking about his actions, he took her hand in his and said "Walk with me." Hand in hand they walked a while under the trees until they reached a small clearing about a half mile from her home. It was a clear and moonless night and the stars were in their glory. Not letting go, Alania pulled Legolas down to lay on their backs and look at the stars. They lay there, holding hands and enjoying each other's company for the first time in a long while.  
  
Seeing a shooting star Alania said "Did you see it? Make a wish on it, quick." She closed her eyes and made her wish. When she opened her eyes she saw Legolas looking down at her with a smile. It had been a very long time since he had made wishes on falling stars. He leaned down and gently brushed her lips with his.  
  
"What did you wish for?" he whispered.  
  
"It just came true" she answered and smiled up at him.  
  
Legolas smiled back and gently ran the back of his hand down the side of her face and then traced her lips with his fingers. "How is it possible that you can make me so angry at you one moment and the next make me forget?" he asked redundantly.  
  
"It's a gift" she teased back. "What makes you think you don't do the same to me?" She reached up and ran a hand through his hair. Toying with the end of a lock of it she asked "You keep yourself so distant, Legolas. Why do you do that?"  
  
"Perhaps it is because I have seen much and know what is on the way. It weighs heavy on my mind."  
  
Not sure how to respond, Alania allowed a silence to linger. After some time she asked "Will you tell me about Sauron? I want to know and understand your past."  
  
Legolas lay back down and put his hands behind his head. "It is a very long story and much of it is not pleasant. Are you sure you want to hear this?"  
  
Alania leaned up and turned towards him. "Yes. I want to know about you. Maybe this will help me understand what it is you keep warning me about, too."  
  
Legolas looked at Alania and said "You are extraordinary, Alania. You are the first woman in a very long time who has wanted to know me rather than to know about me." He spent the next few hours telling her about the forging of the rings, how Sauron came into power and how he was defeated. He told her of his friends and his home. He also told her of Malficent, how he came into power and how Sauron's minions were now Malficent's.  
  
Alania was surprised to learn he was a prince, neither he nor Georn had mentioned it, but she wasn't upset that he hadn't said anything about it. There were many things she hadn't told Legolas about herself. After hearing the full tale Alania understood more why Legolas wanted her to practice.  
  
"Were you scared?" she asked.  
  
"Sometimes" he replied. "Mostly we did not have time to be scared. In times like those one spends a great deal of effort getting from one moment to the next in one piece. It is only after the threat is gone that you have time to dwell on the danger you were in. In truth, I am more nervous now that I was then."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This is not Middle Earth. I do not know the lay of this land and the signs that would be obvious to me at home are not the same here. But I feel something. It has been growing in these past weeks and I fear that there is some evil afoot." Turning to her he said "I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you."  
  
Smiling at him she replied in jest to lighten his mood "I wouldn't forgive you either."  
  
As they returned to the house hand in hand again, Alania asked "Legolas, do you trust me?"  
  
Frowning, he replied "Why do ask?"  
  
"I've been thinking about these manuscripts and how best to hide them. I think I may have come up with a solution."  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, if Malficent is as powerful as you say he is, perhaps it might be best if I kept this to myself. You and he are both from Middle Earth and perhaps his power has more influence on you. In any case, I wanted to know if you would entrust the manuscripts to me for a week. I would make a trip into the city and take care of this. I would keep them safe and bring them back in mint condition."  
  
"You want me to give you the manuscripts? I am not sure it is wise Alania. These are sacred and dangerous. You would not be safe."  
  
"Legolas, I am more likely to be safe from spying eyes in a city packed with millions of people than here. Further, no one is looking for me. Just give it some thought. I have to travel into the city within the next few weeks anyway, so you have some time. I really believe it's a good idea, and I've trusted you blindly all this time. Maybe it's your turn to let go a little and have some faith in someone else."  
  
"Perhaps" replied Legolas. "Go sleep Alania. You have to torture your friends in the morning as payback for their teasing tonight." Gently cupping her chin, he leaned forward and lightly kissed her goodnight.  
  
  
  
****************  
  
  
  
Plenty more to come folks. Kindly pay my toll and click the review button. Thank you. 


	9. Chapter 9 - Everyone Samba!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Middle Earth. That stuff is Tolkien's. But wouldn't it be cool if you could rent a character?  
  
A/N: I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter up. Was dealing with a little writer's block. I'll try to get things moving a little faster.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 – Everyone Samba!  
  
Breakfast was followed by the most strenuous workout and rehearsal Alania had ever put the group through. She was taking Legolas's suggestion and avenging herself for their behavior the previous night. Of course Alania told them it was because the choreography ideas she had for this particular song was to dance a seriously modernized samba.  
  
After a few hours, Legolas and Georn started to wonder what Alania was doing to them in the studio. Watching the group being worked as a unit by Alania was an eye opener to the two of them. She handled them with stern determination combined with respect for their thoughts and abilities. She was clearly the leader, though her methods for leadership led the group to believe that they were working in a democracy. Alania had a gift for being in charge.  
  
Seeing Alania in her element gave Legolas new insights to her capabilities for their mission. He had intended to tell her that he had decided against her taking the manuscripts for a time, but as he stood in her studio he reassessed the decision. She was keenly intelligent, sharp, determined, logical and kept alert to her surroundings. He decided to discuss it with Georn later that day. Returning his attention to the dancers, he realized that Alania was dancing way too close with Darnel. He was not particularly pleased with where Darnel's hand were either. Though he did not want to interrupt their practice, he found himself becoming more and more upset with what Darnel was doing with Alania. He waited until the song ended to interrupt the group.  
  
For his part, Georn watched Roxy go through the movements of the dance with the eyes of a lover. He had surprised himself last night when he made advances towards her. There was just something about her that made him want to be in the same room with her all the time.  
  
After they had cleaned the kitchen they went into Alania's study for a quiet place to talk. They spoke well into the night about many things, and Georn wanted desperately to tell Roxy the truth about himself and Legolas. He hated lying to her, but it was no longer just his decision. It was past midnight when they had fallen into a comfortable silence, and Georn found himself kissing her before he knew what he was doing. Her response to him had been immediate and fierce. The next thing either of them remember consciously focusing on was moving from the study to Georn's bedroom without anyone seeing them without clothes on.  
  
She had been a powerhouse of sexual energy in the night, and he could very honestly admit that he had never enjoyed himself more. Roxy was a woman who let it be known what she did and did not like in bed. Georn remembered watching her sleep in the very early morning. Laying there with her hair spread around her, lips slightly parted and resting her face on one hand, she looked like the most vulnerable and fragile woman. He recalled thinking that seeing her that way was like seeing her essence. This was what Roxy tried to hide during her waking hours. Georn found her defense mechanisms endearing and was willing to let them be, even as he determined to give her the protection and affection she would never admit to needing. When she had awoken and rolled over to see him watching her she had smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. They were hard pressed to get up for a time after that.  
  
Seeing her dance now made Georn desire her all over and badly. He hoped no one would notice the bulge in his pants. He and Roxy had agreed not to say anything, but if anyone guessed they would not hide it. She was concerned because it had happened so quickly, and admitted that she did not want to be too apprehensive about what would happen after the weekend. She told Georn the bare minimum about her previous relationships, and from the information he garnered that she did not put much faith in men. Georn was willing to prove her wrong.  
  
As the song ended, he heard Legolas clear his throat loudly. Looking at his friend, he was amused to see jealousy all over his face. Georn knew that if nothing else happened while they were here, he would be able to return to Middle Earth was enough fodder on Legolas to last his lifetime, and he was looking forward to regaling other elves with these tales. Georn wondered if Legolas was even aware he was jealous. He believed the elf was clueless about his feelings as he had never put this much energy, sexual or not, into any female. It was not that the elf was a libertine, but he had his needs and he met them easily. Alania was the first female who was a challenge to him. Georn was hoping it would end well, but he had his doubts.  
  
Alania had seen the two of them come down and watch the group. Not sure if she was relieved or upset that it wasn't just her and Legolas alone again, she noted that Legolas did not look pleased this time. "What? I thought it was pretty tight for a first rehearsal. What didn't you like?" she asked Legolas.  
  
"Does dancing that close to another person not hinder your movement?" he replied with some sarcasm.  
  
Smiling as she realized that it wasn't the dance he didn't like but whom she had danced with, she called him over and said "No, it doesn't hinder the dance. That is the dance. It's a modified samba. Come on, I'll show you the basic steps and you'll see what I mean." She arranged them in a standard pose to start, and was pleasantly surprised to see him being a sport about it. As she walked him through a very basic samba, she explained the history and nature of the samba and why it's also called a lover's dance. After a little time she thought Legolas was ready to try the moves to some music. He was quite graceful on his feet, and Alania knew that she shouldn't have been surprised at how quickly he picked up the steps. His rhythm, on the other hand, needed a little work. When the music came on, Legolas had a little trouble working the steps to the beat of the song.  
  
Georn couldn't help laughing under his breath at his friend's attempts. Truly he was impressed that Legolas was trying, and Georn did his best to keep his muffled laughter from being heard by Legolas's overly sensitive ears. "If you think it is so easy, why not try it yourself?" prodded Legolas, who couldn't help but hear his friend's giggles. Georn needed no further encouragement to put his hands on Roxy, and the two women patiently taught them the samba.  
  
Alania was very impressed at Legolas's learning curve. He picked up the rhythm once she had told him to close his eyes, listen to the music for a little while and when he felt the beat in his body to start dancing. Not two minutes later he was doing a samba as though he had been dancing it since he was a child. Legolas was a natural dancer, and Alania wondered what else he was good at. Shaking her head and mentally scolding herself for the line of thought, she closed her eyes and let Legolas samba with her.  
  
He had been alive for a very long time, but this the first new thing he had tried since sailing. He had not expected to learn anything while he was there, and he made a mental note to thank Alania afterwards. She was an excellent teacher, patient and encouraging. He could tell she was surprised that he had learned the steps so quickly. He smiled to himself as he watched her let down her guard when she felt comfortable that he knew what he was doing. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body to move closer to him and follow his rhythm. He now understood why two people had to be so close for this dance, and why it was enjoyable. He could feel every inch of her against him as they moved together, and he felt blood rushing to his groin. Knowing this was not the time nor the place, he pulled away somewhat quickly.  
  
"Thank you for the lesson Alania. It was, um, very informative. I can see why two people would have to be so close" said Legolas.  
  
"Well, now you can understand why sex is sometimes called the horizontal mambo. Different dance, but same premise" teased Allegra. Watching Alania and Legolas dance together it was obvious to all of them of their attraction. Allegra started a pool between herself, Jessica, Michael and Darnel as to when Alania and Legolas would sleep together.  
  
Michael and Jessica complimented Georn and Legolas at their attempts as the group left rehearsal. Hanging back in the studio to tidy up a bit and stretch, Alania asked Roxy to stay with her.  
  
"So what's with you and Georn?" asked Alania.  
  
"What do you mean?" replied Roxy.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me. I have eyes. What's going on?"  
  
"We like each other is all." Seeing the look on Alania's face, Roxy knew that response wasn't going to cut it. "Ok ok. I like him a lot. He makes me laugh, he's smart, he's not intimidated by me and he's hot. Are you happy now?"  
  
Alania laughed. "It's not me who has to be happy, it's you. I saw you two coming downstairs together for breakfast today. Did you sleep with him last night?"  
  
"How the heck do you know these things?! Gads, you're like a mind reader. We were so careful last night."  
  
"Yeah, you were careful last night. It was this morning that you two forgot yourselves. If I had turned on all the stereos and TVs in the house at full volume you guys still would have been heard. At least he satisfied you, right?" said Alania teasingly.  
  
Roxy turned scarlet and just nodded her head in reply.  
  
Alania laughed and hugged her friend. "Oh sweetie, I just want you to be happy. He's a wonderful guy and you deserve the best. What has he told you about himself?"  
  
As the two girlfriends cleaned the studio they talked about what Georn and Roxy had talked about the previous night. When they left the studio Alania said to Roxy "Listen, there's a lot you don't know about him and Legolas. It's not my place to tell you their secrets, but it's important to me that you don't get hurt. I just want you to know that there's more to him than you think."  
  
"I could tell. I appreciate your concern Alania. It's good to know that there's someone looking out for me. But I know that there's more to both of them. And if I couldn't have guessed from Georn I could tell from Legolas. You know what they say – still waters run deep, and he's a quiet one" said Roxy. "You know, you aren't the only one with eyes."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"You are completely crazy about him aren't you?"  
  
"Well, I have to admit I do like him. What's not to like? He's kind, thoughtful, smart and he's very easy on the eyes."  
  
"Yeah, right. Girl, you are totally hot for him. And unless I'm wrong, and I'm never wrong about these things, he's got a thing for you too."  
  
"That may be Roxy, but even if it's true there's nothing to be done about it. Anything between Legolas and myself would never last. It's impossible."  
  
"Nothing is impossible Alania. Just highly unlikely. Maybe things will work out for both of us."  
  
"We'll see" said Alania.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
Kindly review. I need to know what I'm doing right and wrong. Thank you. 


	10. Chapter 10 - Trust Issues

Disclaimer: Right then – Tolkien's stuff is clearly his. I am merely borrowing for this short story.  
  
A/N: I actually have nothing to say. ^..^  
  
  
  
Chapter 10 – Trust Issues  
  
Sitting in the car with Alania heading to the city, Roxy still couldn't believe what she'd gotten herself into. In the trunk lay Gandalf's manuscript, a small suitcase with enough clothes for a four day stay at Roxy's place and a large aluminum enforced trunk with a lock that only Alania knew the combination to. Alania made herself expressly clear to Roxy when she said that under no circumstances was she to tell Legolas or Georn what the trunk was for. In fact, she made Roxy vow not to tell them anything about what they would be doing in the city. Thinking back over the last few weeks and Alania's reasoning, Roxy knew she was probably right in thinking it was best to keep the guys out of it as much as possible.  
  
"Alania, are you sure you want to fill the entire trunk?" asked Roxy.  
  
"Yes. Like the guys have been saying the entire time – better safe than sorry. They've both been so disappointed that neither of us can shoot an arrow that I've decided to take matters into our own hands. I don't want them to worry needlessly. At least not while they're here" replied Alania.  
  
"Yes, but the whole trunk?!"  
  
"Look, it's not like the stuff will go bad. If we don't use it, and hopefully we won't, I can resell it." Alania sighed and after a short silence added "From what I've gathered from Legolas and Georn these orc things come en mass. I want to make sure they don't get anywhere near my house. Legolas has been getting more and more tense as time passes. He believes that Malficent has sent out spies to find him. That's one of the reasons I didn't want either of coming with us. I'd rather they stay in one location than move around. It's just a gut instinct."  
  
Roxy nodded in agreement. Georn and Legolas wouldn't know what to do with themselves in the city. It would overwhelm them. From what she'd heard of Middle Earth it was so far removed from their own world that the culture shock Georn and Legolas had was huge when they arrived at Alania's place; it would be too much in a city.  
  
Roxy thought back to the evening when the three of them first told her the entire truth. Thankfully Alania was there, because when Roxy's reaction to the truth was much the same as Alania's, Georn pulled the same stunt on Roxy as he had on Alania as proof. Roxy hadn't fainted. Rather she threw a fit. She was furious at Georn for not telling her. When Alania had calmed her down a bit Roxy realized that it wasn't something he could just admit. It wasn't as though shape-shifters were a common thing, and he did apologize. Roxy had needed time to absorb all the information they fed her that night, so she left for home very early the next morning without saying anything, though she left a note. She spent a little over a week alone, and it made her miserable. All she could think about when she was at home was how lonely and empty she felt inside. She realized that she needed to be with her friends and Georn and that she wanted to help them.  
  
The day she arrived back at Alania's, Legolas and Georn immediately put her on the same training regiment as Alania. The weeks after she went back were some of the most wonderful and most difficult she'd ever had. She and Georn shared a room and a bed, and she found herself opening up to him in ways she never had with anyone before. She realized that she was in love with Georn and when she told him one night, he said he loved her too and spent the rest of the night proving it by making the sweetest love to her. The training, on the other hand, was a complete pain and Legolas was a task master, but even she had to admit that he knew what he was doing. She was very curious and very nervous about seeing him actually fight someone or something. She had a feeling he was quite deadly.  
  
During those weeks, Alania and Legolas had been discussing and arguing about the wisdom of her taking the manuscripts for a short time. Legolas refused unless he knew her motives for them, and Alania pointed out that he didn't need to know as she couldn't possibly know what to do with them as she couldn't read them and that she had no reason to steal them. It was mostly an argument about Legolas's ability, or lack thereof, to trust her It made Alania furious that he didn't seem to trust her, but what Roxy saw was not a lack of trust but a fear for Alania's safety. When she tried to explain that to her, Alania shot back "Fears for me?! Give me a break Roxy. If he was so nervous about my safety he would have taken Georn and gotten the hell out of here a long time ago. I know he cares about me. I see it in everything he does. He's a true gentleman, in every way possible. But he's not here for a relationship Roxy – if he were he's have done more than kiss me twice and hold my hand. He's here on with a purpose, and they picked me to help them. So he should let me help him. I've done everything he's asked and more since they've been here. This hasn't been easy for me, you know. And here I am with a legitimate idea with solid reasons as to why I shouldn't tell him about it, and he's just being stubborn. It's so frustrating Roxy. All I want to do is help him out a little. They're up against a seriously evil wizard – a wizard, with real magic. I can barely comprehend that, but I'm trying. When Legolas first got here, he thought that the TV was magic. At first I thought it funny, but the more I thought about it and the more I heard about Middle Earth, I realized that maybe we do have a kind of magic here that doesn't exist there. And that's when it hit me – there are things of this world that could help them, but Legolas needs to let go of his need for control just a little for it to work."  
  
What neither of the women knew was that Legolas had been in the next room and had heard everything said between them. The women were thrilled when the very next day Legolas agreed to let them take the manuscripts, though when asked why he changed his mind he refused to answer.  
  
Alania waited until they had been well under way to explain the full idea to Roxy, and when she heard it she thought it was an excellent plan. They would head into the city and have the manuscript scanned digitally and copied onto two CDs, as well as have two hard copies made. One of the CDs and one copy of the manuscript would be placed in a safety deposit box in a bank, and the other copies would come home with them. Both would be hidden at Alania's place and neither Legolas nor Georn would be told about them. They agreed that if they ever met Gandalf they would explain it all to him, as a backup in case anything unforeseen happened to the manuscript. Further, they had every intention of making up for their lack of archery skill, and that's what the trunk was for. They would be meeting up with one of Roxy's very old acquaintances. Like Alania, Roxy had a somewhat shady past and hers was quite dark. The women would be picking up some items from a gun dealer Roxy used to work with. Though neither woman liked the idea of guns, especially after everything both had done to put their pasts behind them, they recognized the need for them on Alania's property. It was because of the guns that they would need to be in the city for longer than a day. Both wanted to spend time refreshing their skills at a shooting range.  
  
Alania had done everything she could to avoid even discussing the weapons of this world, much less show them to Legolas and Georn. It occurred to her that Middle Earth had nothing like a gun as gun powder hadn't been invented there, thus Legolas's weapons and combat skills. So when Legolas and Georn had asked her about something they had seen in a movie on cable, she had told them that she knew little to nothing about such things. This was the only outright lie she had told them, and she hoped she wouldn't regret it. Further she took advantage of their lack of knowledge of electricity and quietly unplugged the television the first chance she got. Seeing as how Legolas and Georn would both eventually return to Middle Earth, Alania thought it best not to immerse them too much in her culture. Both of them had said such amazing things about Middle Earth, and it sounded beautiful and, though not necessarily safe, innocent of massive warfare. Alania thought anyplace where people still had to fight and kill each other while being able to see their foe was a place that wouldn't be influenced by the faceless weapons of her world if she had anything to say about it. It was this very fact that Alania was taking advantage of. Alania saw the dichotomy in this line of thinking, but as far as she was concerned Malficent wasn't playing fair either.  
  
Four days later in the car on the way home, Roxy and Alania discussed what to tell Legolas and Georn about their trip. As they neared Alania's house, they agreed that less was more and hoped that Legolas and Georn would trust their judgment and their silence.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Plenty of action to come folks. So why not click the button and give the author the reviews she so desperately craves. And, hey, why not tell her what's good and not so good in the story? That would be a big help. Thanks. 


	11. Chapter 11 - Legolas Wakes Up

Disclaimer: Guess what? I do not own anything that Tolkien does. I wonder what he would have said about all the fan fiction. =)  
  
A/N: I had terrible writer's block. I knew where I wanted to go with the story but just couldn't get there. I was finally inspired last night! Whew.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11 – Legolas Wakes Up  
  
Leaning back into his chair, Malficent smiled wickedly with satisfaction. It had taken him weeks to locate Gandalf's champion, but he had succeeded. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the elf and the manuscripts in his possession. Malficent could feel victory in his bones.  
  
He had thought to go and retrieve the manuscripts himself, but after a short attempt into the other world he realized his magic would not work there. Instead the elf would have to return to Middle Earth. He would send a small troop of orcs that night to alarm the elf and his friends into thinking they must return to Middle Earth for their own safety. Laughing at his own genius, he got up to make ready his orcs.  
  
****************  
  
As soon as Roxy had stepped out of the car, Georn ran over to her and swept her into his arms and kissed her soundly. Alania looked at them sheepishly, and couldn't help but feel a combination of happiness for her friend and a little envy at her luck. There was nothing more she would have enjoyed than to have Legolas do the same with her. Risking a glance his way, she was startled at the intensity of his gaze.  
  
The days the women were gone had felt much longer to Legolas. He felt a pang of regret and something else he couldn't place as he watched the car drive off. After the first few hours of restlessness, he confided in Georn. They spent a long time discussing the women, the mission and the fact that they both felt trouble brewing. They knew that staying in this world was quickly becoming dangerous and that they needed to return to Middle Earth soon. Georn told Legolas that the women would have to come with them. If it wasn't safe for them to stay, then it wasn't safe for the women as they were associated with them now. Further, Georn admitted his love for Roxy and that he intended to spend the rest of his life with her, he didn't care if it were in Middle Earth or in this world. Legolas had not really been surprised. He was happy that his friend had met his match, and it was obvious both would move heaven and earth for the other.  
  
As the days went by, Legolas found himself thinking more and more about Alania. His thoughts flitted from concern for her safety to wondering what she was doing at that very moment to how it felt to kiss her to smiling about all their arguments. He realized he missed her. Georn had laughed at him when he admitted his feelings and told him "Elf, for someone who has over 3,000 years of wisdom, you haven't learned anything about love." Legolas shook his head in disagreement. He did not love Alania. He cared for her and wanted to bed her, but that was not love. Georn shrugged and said "Legolas, you are the most thick-headed of all the elves. I hope that when you do realize your feelings for her it won't be too late."  
  
Legolas had heard the car approaching long before they saw it. His relief and joy at their return was evident to Georn, but Georn said nothing. Georn knew that no amount of logic or insistence would make Legolas more aware of the nature of his emotions towards Alania. The elf was in a tenuous situation. He was responsible for the security of the manuscripts, and, in essence, the safety of all Middle Earth. This was a heavy burden to bear for anyone, even one as strong as Legolas. Falling in love with someone who may be killed for a mission he was responsible for made everything more complicated. Georn knew that Legolas was doing his best to ignore his emotions because there was a real possibility that both Roxy and Alania could be killed. He knew that Legolas believed Alania's death would be easier to deal with if he had no feelings for her. He believed that if his friend did not act upon his feelings and something did happen to Alania he would regret the missed opportunity for eternity.  
  
Georn stopped thinking about Legolas's problems as soon as the car was in sight. All he could focus on was having Roxy in his arms. He couldn't believe how much he missed her. Had he been paying attention to Legolas he would have been pleasantly surprised to see recognition on the elf's face.  
  
Seeing Alania after four days made Legolas's heart leap. Her hair was wind blown and she looked somewhat fatigued and haggard, but Legolas thought she was a vision. She had an easy smile at seeing her home and watching Roxy and Georn greet each other. When she turned the smile upon Legolas the true extent of his feelings for him hit him like a freight train. He loved this woman. From that moment Legolas had every intention of keeping her near him as long as he could. They stood staring at each other for some time.  
  
"Oh for God's sake, will you just kiss her already?! The tension between the two of you is killing me!" exclaimed Roxy in frustration.  
  
Alania turned beet red and turned away from Legolas. She felt him, rather than heard him, approach her and found herself frozen to the ground with her back to him. She knew something had happened while they were away and there was a part of her that was nervous as well as excited about it. She felt him tenderly play with a lock of her hair as he leaned close to her and whispered in her ear "Welcome home, melamin."  
  
Breathlessly Alania whispered back "What does that mean?"  
  
"I will tell you later" whispered Legolas with a smile. "Was your trip a success?"  
  
"Yes, the manuscripts are right here" and Alania reached into the backseat and returned them to Legolas.  
  
Neither Legolas nor Georn questioned the women further, although the two did raise their brows when the women lugged the trunk into the house.  
  
As the women carried the trunk to Alania's room, Alania reminded Roxy that if they asked either of them about the trip they would say to ask the other woman. If they got cornered together about it they would brush it off as best they could. Alania rechecked the locks and combination and headed to a hidden panel in her study to hide the manuscript copies and CD. The only person who knew about this panel was Roxy, and the only other person who would ever be told was Gandalf when they met him.  
  
While the women were inside, Georn turned to Legolas and asked "So are you asking or am I?"  
  
"I have already asked if the trip was successful, to which Alania replied in the affirmative. Alania swore to bring the manuscripts back and she did. Both of them are back safely. I do not think we should question them further. Alania is under the impression that I do not trust her even though it is not true. I will not further compound this idea by prodding about their trip. She will tell us when and if she feels she should" replied Legolas.  
  
That night, after Georn had made an experimental dinner that pleasantly surprised all of them, Roxy and Georn disappeared to their room. Legolas and Alania quietly shared the responsibility for cleaning the kitchen. The silence made Alania terribly uncomfortable. She was used to arguing or joking or sharing a conversation with Legolas. Silence was new and she wasn't sure what to do with herself. Finally unable to take it any longer, she excused herself and went outside for a walk.  
  
Legolas followed her shortly and when she stopped he approached her. Silently taking her hand in his, he brought it up to his lips and kissed her hand. "I have been a fool, melamin. Forgive me" he said.  
  
"Forgive you for what Legolas?" she asked.  
  
"Wasting time" he replied. He smiled down at her and noticing her confusion said "I know I have been giving you a difficult time. I did not realize my feelings until today. There will not be a distance between us any longer."  
  
Looking up into his eyes, Alania saw passion and desire. With her heart beating wildly, she gave in to her desire to touch him. She reached up and gently stroked the side of face down to his jaw. Smiling when he made no move to pull away as he would have in the past, she whispered "I missed you."  
  
Legolas pulled her closer to him. With one hand he tilted her face up and leaned down to kiss her. It was a light meeting of their lips. Quiet and filled with promises of things to come. Pulling his head away for a moment to look at her, he wondered to himself how it was possible that he had been so blind to his desire. Not wanting to dwell on the past any longer, he kissed her again. This time he allowed the kiss to linger and intensify.  
  
All the passion and longing both of them had kept in check exploded in that kiss. Clinging and pulling to each other, their mouths opened and their tongues met. Curling her fingers in his hair, Alania heard herself moan into his mouth. Her knees felt weak and she would have slipped to the ground had Legolas not been holding her. Legolas heard her moan and felt himself grow hard in reaction. Never had he wanted someone as much as he wanted Alania. Pulling her hips against his hardness, he plundered her mouth.  
  
Gasping for breath, he kissed and nibbled her lips and traced her jaw with tiny kisses. Licking her earlobe and moving to her neck, he traced the side of her body with a hand to the underside of a breast. Gently cupping it, he brushed his thumb against her nipple and felt it harden. He watched her gasp and lean her head back in passion. She ground her hips against him in response. Growling with desire Legolas murmured "I want you Alania."  
  
He pulled her head towards his for another kiss, but before their lips could meet again an arrow hit the tree they were leaning against.  
  
  
  
********  
  
Click the button, give a review, win a cookie! 


	12. Chapter 12 - A Battle

Disclaimer: The Tolkien estate owns Middle Earth and alll parts therein. I own my creations. Seeing as how I am borrowing their stuff, they are more than welcome to borrow mine.  
  
A/N: I know I'm evil for cutting their enjoyment, but I promise when it happens it'll be well worth it and I'll have to change the rating because of it. Thanks for all the reviews, especially Starbrat and Elfheart who have been with me since I first posted this – you two get a cookie. =)  
  
  
  
Chapter 12 – A Battle  
  
Acting purely on instinct, Legolas pushed Alania to the ground and quickly followed her, just barely escaping a score of arrows sent their way. Keeping as low to the ground as possible and moving as fast as they could without making too much noise, they rushed back to the house. Once at the porch, Legolas cried out to Georn but he and Roxy had already heard the shots and were ready. The two of them stood their ground on the porch with arrows flying, as Legolas and Alania ran into the house to get their weapons.  
  
Ignoring Legolas's orders for her to grab her bow, she slung two daggers and a short sword around her shoulders and ran to her study to open the trunk. She was moving purely on instinct. With shaky hands she missed the combination for the trunk twice. Cursing at herself and hearing the commotion outside, she took a full breath and focused on getting the trunk open. Wrenching the lid from it, she grabbed two sawed-off shotguns and four semi automatic pistols. Checking everything was loaded as she left the room, she called out to Roxy and tossed her a shotgun and two of the pistols when she came in the door. She and Roxy ran around shutting off the lights for better visibility and then knocked out a few of the windows.  
  
Legolas and Georn had managed to take down a few of the orcs as the troop moved in closer to the house. They could now see the size of the group as they started moving out from the trees into the clearing around the house. Glancing sideways, Legolas saw Alania and Roxy move onto the porch with their shotguns aimed. Unprepared for the sound and speed of their weapons, Legolas recoiled a bit as he watched Alania aim and shoot an orc's head clear off his shoulders. Smiling grimly, Legolas realized that she had been infinitely more prepared for the situation than he believed and turned back to the task at hand.  
  
Noting the number of orcs heading to the house and their positions, Alania realized that it was a mistake for all of them to be up front. Turing back into the house, she ran up the stairs and quickly climbed up onto the roof to assess the situation more fully. Cursing audibly when she saw what was going on, she felt a fury grow inside at the total disruption into her world. Alania took all the rage she felt at their violation of her land and focused on taking as many of the hideous beasts down. She felt arrows flying past her and one just barely grazed her shoulder, but nothing deterred her. She barely noticed Legolas had climbed up to cover her back.  
  
Roxy and Georn had taken up positions inside the house, Georn up front and Roxy in the back. Arrows had been shot through the windows and were sticking in various items and the walls in the home. For a fraction of a second, Roxy had a clear vision of how pissed Alania would be when this invasion was over. She couldn't believe the number of orcs approaching and how frightening they were. There seemed to be no end of them. "Where are they coming from?" she thought to herself.  
  
As quickly as the attack had started, it ended. It was as though the troop had been ordered to retreat. Legolas knew that there was no way they could have fought all of them off, and was worried the retreat was a diversionary tactic for another attack to come shortly. Legolas had to forcefully get Alania off her roof, her mind was still in the moment of the attack. It took him a few minutes to calm her enough to get her down and into the house. Ordering her and Roxy to stay put, he and Georn quickly ran through the house checking it and headed outside to assess their relative safety. Ten minutes later they were back inside, agreeing that they were safe for a short time.  
  
Inside Alania was ripping arrows out of her furniture and walls, cursing like a sailor. Roxy was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall with her arms wrapped around her knees, watching Alania silently. Motioning to Georn and Legolas when they came into the room, she convinced them to leave her alone for a few minutes. Her home had been violated and she needed to vent.  
  
Alania was seething. She hadn't asked for this, nor did she think she deserved it. She had worked hard for her land, and it was her security in this world. It was hard for her to believe that in such a short amount of time everything she knew could be turned upside down. Furious at how violated she felt, she turned her anger to Georn and Legolas. Throwing broken arrows at them she yelled "You! This is all your fault. You bastards. You knew this would happen and just let it. All this talk of making sure we were safe was bullshit. There wasn't anything you could do to stop them from coming was there? And yet you stayed here knowing the danger. My home and land have been violated. How am I supposed to ever feel safe here again?! Do you have any idea how I feel?!" Breathing hard and feeling the release of the anger, Alania started to shake with the terror of the situation she had kept in check during the crisis. Unable to remain standing, she sank to her knees and let the tears come.  
  
Torn inside at feeling as though he was a part of what caused this, Legolas kneeled next to her and wrapped his arms around her to soothe her. He whispered quiet and comforting words in her ear as he rubbed her back and hugged her close. Slowly he felt her body relax a bit and she put her arms around him and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. Kissing her forehead, Legolas said to the three of them "We cannot stay here. Pack what you need, we leave for Middle Earth in the morning."  
  
When Roxy and Georn left the room, Legolas looked down at Alania who still had her face buried in his shoulder. He couldn't believe how there were two completely different people in her body. One was a warrior comparable to the great legends in Middle Earth. She had fought with a determination and a strength he hadn't known was in her. He would always be concerned for her safety, but no longer would he worry she wouldn't be able to take care of herself. He was exceedingly proud of her ability and actions that night and told her so as he consoled this other side of her. The side of her he was seeing now was the complete opposite of the warrior he had fought alongside earlier. The woman he held in his arms now was all the softest sides of a female. Her reactions to the battle created a need in him to be her strength and assurance.  
  
Knowing how exhausted she must be, he gently picked her up and carried her up the stairs to her room. Laying her down on her bed, he stroked her hair for a while. When he got up to prepare for their trip, Alania whispered "Please stay. I don't want to be alone tonight. Just stay until I fall asleep." Turning back to look at her, Legolas saw she had turned on her side to face him and was watching and waiting for his response. He walked to the other side of the bad and crawled in. Pulling her close to him, he savored the feel of how right she felt in his arms like this. He felt her take the hand around her waist in her own and bring it to her lips. "Thank you" she whispered as she kissed his hand, and fell asleep shortly after.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Guess what I'm gonna ask? That's right folks! Bring on the reviews. 


	13. Chapter 13 - Through The Looking Glass

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR stuff and CS Lewis owns Alice Through The Looking Glass. It just happens to be one of my favorite stories and I always loved the title – it's very trippy, no?  
  
  
  
Chapter 13 – Through The Looking Glass  
  
Alania awoke alone. She couldn't know that Legolas had lain against her until the first rays of sun peeked through the window. Shaking off the last remnants of sleep off, she got up quickly to pack a large leather knapsack. Throwing in only the bare necessities, she made sure to leave plenty of room for a few things no one in Middle Earth had any knowledge of. Specifically a few choice weapons for Malficent and his minions.  
  
Heading down to the study to collect the pistols and ammo she preferred, she could hear her three friends busying themselves with preparations. As she was packing and securing the trunk, Roxy came in. Seeing the look on Roxy's face, Alania reopened the trunk and allowed Roxy to take a few items herself. With a promise from Roxy to keep the guns out of sight and unmentioned unless their situation was dire, Alania relocked the trunk and they headed out.  
  
Outside, Legolas and Georn watched the bodies of the dead orcs slowly disintegrate in the sun. Noting the surprised looks on the women's faces at seeing the bodies slowly disappear Georn said "That's the only good thing about orcs. They don't fare very well in the sun."  
  
"It's a very good thing. I was wondering how I'd explain a bunch of orc bodies if last night ever got out" replied Alania. As she opened the car doors she asked "So, um, where exactly are we going?"  
  
"I traveled to this world from Rivendell. Gandalf's instruction for returning was to open the portal at the same location I arrived in to secure passage directly back to where I started from. I will show you were I entered as we drive" answered Legolas.  
  
An hour later, Alania and Legolas watched as Georn stepped through the portal and was followed by Roxy. Turning to Legolas with a worried look on her face, Alania admitted "Legolas, I'm scared." Legolas chuckled lightly and replied teasingly "I cannot believe the fighter who fought at my side last night is the same woman standing before me now."  
  
Alania frowned and said "I can't believe you're mocking me."  
  
"No, Alania. I only tease. I did not mean wound your pride."  
  
He gently play with a lock of her hair and studied her face. After a short silence he said "Only a true warrior admits their fear, Alania. I will be right behind you. I promise." He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. As he straightened, he gave her a smile and a wink for encouragement, and then gently nudged her towards the portal.  
  
Taking a deep breath and feeling a little like Alice, Alania closed her eyes and stepped through. It lasted only a few seconds, but she had the feeling as though she was being pulled forward. When she opened her eyes to see what was going on she was surprised to find herself in a room, standing next to Roxy and Georn. Turning back to where she came through, she saw Legolas pass through the portal.  
  
As he closed the portal, Legolas said "I am surprised there is no one here to greet us. Perhaps we are not expected. Come, let us find a friendly face."  
  
As they followed Legolas, Alania reached for Roxy's hand. The two looked at each other and simultaneously began laughing. Their nervousness and curiosity combined with a delayed reaction to the speed at which they simply traversed from one world to another, something neither of them even believed possible only a few months earlier, exploded from them in the form of hysterical laughter. Had either of them been alone their reactions would have been much more serious, but they were together and able to lean on each other to deal with the reality of the situation the best way they could – through laughter. Georn and Legolas watched them having fits of laughter so strong that both women couldn't walk.  
  
"Oh man, tell me I'm not having some crazy flashback" cackled Roxy.  
  
"You're not. I think someone spiked out KoolAid" laughed Alania.  
  
Their exchanges went on this way for a while. Lost on the references exchanged, Georn and Legolas found themselves shaking their heads with surprise at the outburst. Of course, laughter like that is contagious, and all four soon found themselves laughing.  
  
A few minutes later, as the group calmed down, they were greeted cautiously by several dark haired elves. "Welcome home Legolas, Georn" said Teleris. Glancing at the women and smiling, he said "I see you have brought back souvenirs from your journey. Perhaps an introduction before I escort you to Gandalf and Celeborn."  
  
Legolas introduced Teleris as Captain of the Guard for Rivendell to Alania and Roxy. Legolas had always felt cautious around Teleris no matter how highly Celeborn spoke of him. Celeborn and a few of the Lorien elves made their way to live in Rivendell when Galadriel had gone west. Teleris had been in Haldir's guard in Lorien, and was elevated quickly through the ranks when Haldir followed Galadriel. Though he was a fine warrior and had never acted suspiciously in any manner, Legolas's instinct was always alert around him.  
  
Teleris led the group to a large inviting room, kept warm by the fire in a hearth large enough for five men to stand in. Awed by the beauty and simplicity of the decoration and architecture, Alania didn't know where to look first. Feeling a tug on her arm, she allowed Legolas to pull her forward towards the others in the room. She had been so overwhelmed with the room itself she hadn't seen the other elves and wizard also in the room.  
  
Introductions and welcomes were made, and refreshments served as the group sat to discuss their situation. Alania and Roxy were relieved that Georn and Legolas did most of the talking. They only spoke when asked a question directly. It was slightly imposing and intimidating to the women to be ushered into a new world, dragged around a large building without direction and then brought before a council of powerful looking elves. It seemed the only openly friendly face among the group was the only one that did not belong to an elf. The old wizard kept silent throughout the discussion, and watched both women intensely though it seemed to them curiosity.  
  
Instinctively Alania knew the old wizard could be none other than Gandalf. She caught his gaze and held it for a long while. Seemingly impressed with her, he smiled broadly. He stood up and excused himself. Just before he left the room he paused and said "Perhaps Alania and Roxy would care for a tour of Rivendell." Grateful for the excuse, both women practically jumped at the opportunity to get out from under the elves eyes.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Review time folks! Thanks. 


	14. Chapter 14 - Dinner With Elves

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR and all things Middle Earth, blah blah blah…  
  
A/N: I promise the next chapter will be much longer.  
  
  
  
Chapter 14 – Dinner With Elves  
  
After showing the women around the main buildings and the immediate surrounding land, Gandalf showed them to their rooms. He found both of them pleasant, intelligent and charming, and took note how Alania allowed Roxy to ask most of the questions while she remained as silent and attentive as possible. It was clear to him that as much as he was sizing the two of them, she was doing the same with him. This thought pleased him immensely. Georn had chosen exceedingly well for this mission. Excusing himself to return to the council, he left Alania and Roxy in Alania's room.  
  
Finally alone, Roxy and Alania sank into chairs to absorb it all. Running a hand through her hair, Roxy asked "What have we gotten ourselves into?"  
  
Smiling, Alania replied "Shit's creek without a paddle?"  
  
After settling themselves into their rooms, respectively, Roxy and Alania decided to go exploring a bit. Roxy chose to head outdoors, while Alania decided that the wisest course of action was to find out as much as she could about Middle Earth. She headed for the library to do a little history research.  
  
A few hours later, completely engrossed in the text she was reading, Alania's stomach growled loudly. Somewhat embarrassed, Alania glanced around to see if anyone heard it. Just as she had about convinced herself she was in the clear, an elf stuck his head around the bookcase and asked with a grin "Hungry?" Shaking her head and laughing at herself, she replied "Um, you think?" Elladan introduced himself and offered himself as an escort on a meal-finding expedition.  
  
In the kitchens, they met up with Teleris and several other elves. Curious about Alania, they kept her company and entertained her with stories and song for the rest of the evening. It was a warm and friendly environment, much different than the earlier council. She was made to feel welcome and wanted. The comfort and security she felt in the company of these elves was deeply relaxing. Soon she found herself slightly inebriated by mead, with a stomach full of fantastic food and curled up in her chair listening to a bunch of elves singing something in a language she didn't understand. It was unbelievably beautiful though, and as she closed her eyes she found herself imagining that she was alone in a darkened theater watching a ballet. She mentally envisioned characters dancing a story filled with joy and pain, and she smiled to herself hoping that the images she was imagining were close to what they were singing about.  
  
This was how Legolas found her, surrounded and being charmed by a normally rowdy group of elves. Laughing to himself, he should have known that she would be able to make them behave. Noticing that Alania was half-asleep, he made himself known by saying "I see that if we cannot defeat our enemies with bows, we can always call upon you to sing them to death."  
  
Opening her eyes and turning her head, Alania spied him leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and holding a teasing smile at the scene. She thought him ridiculously sexy in that pose. Giving him a sleepy and still inebriated smile in return, she said "Worried I couldn't take care of myself again?"  
  
"Of course not. So long as you are in Rivendell I know you are safe" he replied.  
  
Giggling, Alania said "Liar. If that were true you wouldn't have come looking for me." Looking at her new friends and gesturing towards Legolas grandly, she said "Isn't he just the sweetest lamb!?"  
  
Cringing as they all laughed at his expense, Legolas asked "How much have you given her to drink?"  
  
"Enough to make me happy and unable to walk properly. In other words, the perfect amount" Alania giggled.  
  
Helping her stand Legolas said "Come on. Time for bed."  
  
"Promises, promises elf" she replied saucily, to which the group roared with laughter again.  
  
As he helped Alania to her room, he could hear the group laughing behind them. He had a feeling Elladan would not be able to keep the lamb comment from Georn, and then he would never hear the end of their teasing. He wondered if Georn and Alania were conspiring against his being taken seriously for the rest of his life.  
  
Alania was giggling and teasing him as they walked to her room. It was the first time Legolas had seen her like this, and, though he admonished her repeatedly, he was enjoying himself completely. Alania saw right though his admonishments and said "You're only upset because you're not buzzed too. See, if you were buzzed I'd be able to throw myself at you and enjoy the consequences. If I did that now, with you all sober, you'd refuse and I'd just feel rejected and depressed and embarrassed in the morning. And you know it!" Pausing inside the room, she kept talking while she took off her jeans. "Do you have any idea how much I want you? If you were any other guy I'd have already been all over you, but you make me so… so…. Oh I don't know. So shy, I guess. Yes yes, I know – I'm being silly. Well I'll tell ya elf! Come the morning when I'm all sober you're mine, you hear that? I'm tired of waiting for you! Are you listening to me?"  
  
Watching her make this little speech as she attempted to gracefully take her pants off, Legolas had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Seeing how serious she was trying to be, he nodded his head in response to which Alania said "Good" with a nod for emphasis. She then crawled into the bed, curled herself up and asked "Well? Are you going to stand there all night and watch me? I drool, you know. It's not pretty."  
  
Not being able to contain his laughter anymore Legolas let it out, much to Alania's frustration. He watched as she rolled her eyes, harrumphed at him and then pulled the covers over her head. She promptly fell asleep. Not able to resist, Legolas climbed in next to her and pulled her to him. Feeling her wiggle closer to him in her sleep, he whispered in her ear "You are always beautiful to me, melamin."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Next chapter – I promise it'll be worth waiting a little longer for and I'll be changing the rating. (Author snickers to herself… hehehe) 


	15. Chapter 15 - Alania Sobers Up

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR and all things Middle Earth, blah blah blah…  
  
A/N: I promised you the wait would be worth it and here's what y'all have been begging for. PLEASE NOTE!!!: I absolutely refuse to take responsibility for warping the minds of anyone under the age of 18. You shouldn't be reading this if you're under 17 anyway – see the rating?! If you feel you're sensibilities and morals are too delicate then skip this chapter as it's full of sex. Yeah, you heard me… sex!  
  
  
  
Chapter 15 – Alania Sobers Up  
  
Just before dawn, Alania woke up from the greatest night of sleep she thought she ever had. Much to her delight, she had no residual effects of the mead. Sitting up and stretching, she felt she could conquer the world that day. She threw the covers back and hopped out of bed. Looking out the window, she smiled in recollection of the conversation she attempted to have with Legolas the previous night. She had meant every word, even the ones she might have slurred. Determined to make good on her plans for Legolas, Alania decided it would best to not be smelly when she conquered the elf and headed for a bath.  
  
She had been incredibly impressed with what she and Roxy had called the 'washroom'. While the lavatory itself was a small closet-like room, the 'washroom' was a huge circular room with a large sunken tub in the center of it. One side of the room was open to the elements and sunshine, while the other three were gilded with darkened mirrors. The only artificial lighting provided in the room were dozens of candles strewn about the room. Alania recalled thinking how pampered she'd feel inside that tub. Opening the door determined to figure out how to fill it with hot water, Alania was pleasantly surprised to find a very naked Legolas sitting in the filled tub facing away from her, the room lit by the candles.  
  
Frozen to the floor for the briefest of moments, all Alania could think was "I should definitely kill two birds with one stone here." Smiling like a Cheshire cat, she met Legolas's eyes in the mirror across from them. He started to get up, but Alania gestured with her hand for him to stop, grinned wickedly and said "No, no, don't get up. I hadn't meant to interrupt your bath, but perhaps now that I'm here I could be of some assistance. Would you like me to scrub your back?"  
  
Legolas had had every intention of returning to her side when he was finished. He had not expected her to get up so early. And he certainly never expected her to be so assertive. Not that he minded, just the contrary. Her offer had sent his blood directly to his groin. Returning her smile he nodded and turned to face her. He watched as she untied her hair and shook it out. It occurred to him that she knew exactly what she was doing. Debating with himself briefly, though it was unlike him, he decided to let her take the lead and set the pace.  
  
He saw her reach behind her, unclasp her bra and somehow take it off without removing the tee shirt. She reached under the shirt and slowly peeled off her panties. Still completely covered with the shirt and showing nothing, Alania approached the tub. It was all Legolas could do to keep his hands from reaching for her.  
  
Eyes full of seduction, she climbed into the tub opposite him, holding the shirt securely to her so that it wouldn't float up. Once in inside, she sank below the water and came up quickly. As she pushed the water back from her head, she heard Legolas take a sharp breath. The shirt now clung to her, and she may as well have been wearing nothing. The cool air against her compared to the heat of the water caused her nipples to harden in front of his eyes.  
  
They stayed that way, looking at each other with hungry eyes until Legolas couldn't take it any longer. He started to move towards her and when he got close enough Alania put a halting hand on his arm and told him to turn around. Frowning a little, he did as she asked. "I told you I would scrub your back, remember?"  
  
Taking a deep breath and sighing, Legolas replied "Is that all we're going to do, melamin?"  
  
"We'll see" Alania replied with a cryptic smile.  
  
She picked up a wash cloth and soap and moved to him. Standing behind him Alania looked at the back of the kneeling elf before her. The water met his waist and she could barely see beneath the water as it was dim in the room. His wet hair stuck to his back and Alania picked it up and neatly brought it over his shoulder to rest over his chest. Unable to resist, she leaned down and placed her lips on the back of his neck for a small kiss. She was pleased to see his body stiffen slightly and his eyes close in response.  
  
Soaping the cloth, she started at his neck moving slowly and methodically. As she washed his back, she gently massaged the muscles as she worked her way down. Watching her own hands work on him, Alania felt her heart beat a little faster as she felt his muscular back relax and heard him sigh pleasurably in response to her ministrations.  
  
For his part, Legolas was enjoying himself fully. He hadn't known it was possible to feel so relaxed and stimulated at the same time. Her hands were magic, and as she massaged his lower back his mind was filled with thoughts of where her hands would go next. Itching to touch her, he forced himself to keep his arms at his sides.  
  
Finishing up with his back, Alania leaned forward and whispered in his ear "Call me crazy, but I have strangest feeling that you wouldn't mind if I did your chest, would you?" His only response was to turn around and lean back against the tub.  
  
She gently picked his hair up and leaned closer to him to move it behind him. Barely pulling back, she looked into his eyes and smiled widely when she saw how intense and dark they had become. As she did before starting his back, she bent and placed a small kiss on his lips, allowing her tongue to trace his lips slightly.  
  
Watching him pant lightly at her touch, she began the same methodical attention to his chest. Perfectly toned, every muscle defined, Alania found herself silently whatever gods were out there for the fine specimen before her. She started at his neck again, and massaged every muscle, slowly inching lower. It was the sweetest torture for Legolas and Alania knew it. She was captivated by the desire she saw in his face and in his reactions. She was amazed at his control. By this point, she had been sure he would have taken over, but was pleasantly surprised that he allowed her to continue. There was nothing more Alania wanted than to please him and she was glad he acquiesced.  
  
She finished with his chest, but did not stop. Lowering her hands more, she gently massaged the sides of his hips working towards the tops of his legs and thighs. Legolas had been hard since watching her remove her panties, but feeling her hands so close to him caused his manhood to jump in anticipation.  
  
Tossing the cloth aside, Alania gave up the ruse and slid her fingers across his abdomen just above the small patch of hair between his legs. Neither had noticed themselves doing it, but their positions were switched now, with Legolas standing over a kneeling Alania. Seeing his hardness so close gave Alania tremors along her back, and she could feel her lower half become warm with desire for him. Running her hands up his thighs, her thumbs ran along the inside and brushed him as she reached his sac. Gently cupping it with one hand, she placed her other at the base of his length.  
  
Looking down, Legolas gripped the sides of the tub as he watched her stroke him. Groaning her name, he attempted to grab her but she pushed his hands away and smiled up at him. Giving him a wink she said "I thought we discussed what I'd do with you when I got sober last night. Seeing as how you didn't seem to take me seriously, you're just going to have to suffer for a little longer."  
  
"Alania, do you have any idea what you're doing to me?!" he gasped.  
  
"Oh, I know exactly what I'm doing to you Legolas" Alania replied. Seeing a drop of fluid at his tip, she softly licked him clean. Hearing him moan in pleasure was all the encouragement she needed, and she gently took the tip in her mouth and sucked it lightly. Using her hands as well, she carefully intensified her movements until she was able to fit as much of him as possible into her mouth, and then began a sensuous rhythm.  
  
Bringing his hands to her hair, he couldn't control the small thrusting motions he made against her mouth. He lost all reason at this pleasure and somewhere in the back of his mind he questioned where she learned to do this so well. His breathing ragged, he felt himself near his peak and attempted to pull away from her. Just as she had pushed his advances to take charge earlier, now she refused him escape, forcing him to erupt against her tongue as he cried out in pleasure. Delicately letting him go, Alania moved to other side of the tub and watched as Legolas sank back into the water and caught his breath.  
  
Intensely satisfied with herself, Alania grinned and remembered why she had come into the room in the first place. Grabbing the soap, she turned her back to Legolas, dipped her head in the water and began lathering her hair. Unable to keep her self satisfaction and pride from bubbling forth at being able to gratify him, she found herself giggling as she scrubbed her head.  
  
Opening his eyes, Legolas couldn't believe she could be so blasé as to be able to wash her hair after what she had just done. Then he heard her giggle. Thinking he had allowed her far too much control so far, he came up behind her and pushed her hands away to soap her hair himself. Seeing she was trying to take charge of the situation again he leaned down and said "Turnabout is fair play Alania. It is only right that you 'suffer' as much as I have."  
  
Rinsing her hair clean of soap, Legolas turned her to face him. He stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers. Tilting her chin up, he bent down to kiss her. As he nibbled her lips and their tongues met, Alania's hands traveled up his arms and were winding themselves around his neck when Legolas pulled away from her. "I do believe it is my turn to scrub your back, is it not?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"That really isn't necessary Legolas" replied Alania in frustration as he ended their embrace.  
  
"I'm afraid it is, melamin. But this shirt must go." Grabbing the hem of the shirt, Legolas pulled it up and over her head, baring her completely to him. Unable to tear his gaze away from her naked form, he whispered "So lovely. My imagination was not close to your beauty."  
  
Alania blushed at the compliment and let go of a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She had seen she-elves the previous day and they were ethereal in their beauty. She had been anxious that Legolas would not find her desirable. Seeing his eyes darken in passion for her compelled Alania to reach for him. He shook his head and asked her to turn around for her promised back scrub.  
  
Following her example, Legolas picked up hair and draped it over her shoulder. Leaning down he placed soft kisses on the curve of her neck until she sighed at his touch. Lathering the soap into the washcloth, Legolas looked at her back and noticed what looked like ink in the small of her back. With a slight frown he asked "What is that on your back Alania?"  
  
"What? Oh that. It's just my tattoo" she answered. She hadn't thought to say anything about it, but hearing the concern in his voice she grew worried it might disgust him.  
  
Pulling her to stand, he kneeled down to get a better look at it. Examining it further, he saw that it was the head of a dragon breathing fire, cleverly located so that the head was in the center of the small of her back and the fire curled around to the sides just over the cheeks of her posterior. "Does it feel different in that area?" he asked.  
  
"It hurt when I got it done years ago, but it feels like the rest of my skin now. Does it bother you?"  
  
"No, it is just unexpected. During my travels, I have seen tribes of men who do this to each other, but never anything so colorful or artfully drawn. I think it suits you" he answered. "Now where were we?"  
  
Rather than begin at her neck, Legolas decided to use their positions to his advantage and began by rubbing her lower back. Watching her expression in the mirror across them, he found himself growing hard again. Not able to keep the ruse up as long as Alania had, Legolas tossed the cloth aside and gently massaged the muscles on her sides. Starting at her hips and moving up, Legolas paused just at the sides of her breasts. He could see her nipples hardening without having been touched. Pulling her towards him, he backed up until he was seated in the water with his back to the wall of the tub and Alania straddling his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. Tracing his lips back and forth along the curve, he discovered how sensitive the back of her neck was and how much she enjoyed having her earlobes nibbled.  
  
Her back pressed against him completely, Alania could feel his hard length against her rear. As his mouth tantalized her neck and shoulders, his hands rubbed her stomach and tickled the undersides of her breasts. He was driving her insane with desire. Grasping his thighs with her hands, she ground her derriere against his manhood.  
  
Feeling her move against him, Legolas moaned quietly and moved his hands to cup her breasts. Her response was to arch her back and cry out softly. With the back of her neck resting on his shoulder he had a perfect view of what he was doing to her. Gently applying pressure he massaged her mounds, lightly rubbing and pinching her nipples. Keeping one hand at her breasts, he moved the other down her body to her center. As he lightly traced the folds, Alania opened her legs. Her breathing becoming heavy, Legolas teased her a bit, enjoying her responsiveness. He drew a finger up and down her slit softly, slowly parting the folds to find her nub. Circling his finger around it, he played with her, driving her purposefully to the brink.  
  
He seemed determined to keep her on the edge of an orgasm with his fingers and it was driving Alania mad. Turning her head, she raised her arm and pulled his face to hers. Kissing him hard, she moaned into his mouth, silently begging him to give her release.  
  
Legolas picked her up and sat her at the edge of the tub. Standing with one of his legs between hers, he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. As they wrapped their arms around each other, they ground their hips together as their tongues met.  
  
Pushing her back to lean away from him, Legolas licked and kissed his way down her body, stopping to lavish attention on her breasts. Sucking each the tip of each one, he felt Alania's hands in his hair and heard her soft groaning. Continuing down her body, he placed his hands on the insides of her thighs and spread her legs for him. Kneeling back in the water before her, he licked the insides of her legs causing her to shiver with anticipation. He could feel the tension in her body and smell the scent of her excitement. Pressing forward, he teased her center with his lips and nose. With the gentlest of touches, he spread her folds with his fingers and brought his mouth down fully to her. Sucking softly he felt Alania arch back as she writhed against his tongue. Crying his name, he felt her shudder against him as she climaxed.  
  
Unable to contain himself any longer, Legolas stood up and pulled her hips towards his. Leaning over Alania, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed himself against her wetness. As their eyes met, he thrust into her. Setting a deliberate speed, he pulled almost his entire length out only to slide it in at her groan of need.  
  
Alania wrapped her legs around his waist and reached up to put both her arms around his neck. Clinging to him, she surged up with every push and grind he made into her. She felt herself spiraling towards another peak. As he angled himself to penetrate her more deeply, she felt his fingers at her nub and his mouth on her nipple. Digging her hands in his hair, she arched against him as her body exploded in ecstasy.  
  
Watching her as she came, Legolas buried his head against her neck and plunged into her over and over. The sweetness of her heat, the feel of her walls surrounding him and her cries of pleasure pushed him over the brink. He thrust hard one last time, spilling his seed deep inside her and collapsed on top of her.  
  
Both lay still, entwined, catching their breath. After a short time, Legolas reluctantly pulled out of Alania and kissed her sweetly. Looking down at her, he saw she had her eyes closed and one hand over her head. She had a small but very satisfied smile on her face.  
  
Opening one eye to see him watching her, she said "Maybe next time we should use the bed, ok?"  
  
"Good idea" replied Legolas with a wicked little smile. He picked her up and as he walked to the other room he said "No time like the present."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Whew! I don't know about you guys, but I feel flushed! Strangely, I feel like I need a cigarette. LOL 


	16. Chapter 16 - Later

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR and all things Middle Earth, blah blah blah…  
  
A/N: It amazes me that all it takes to get reviews is to put a little of the old in-out into a story. And then people wonder why there's so much sex on TV sigh. Seriously though, thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you enjoy my mind's gutter. Maybe I'll put in more later – if you're lucky!!! author emits evil laughter until she sees her cats looking at her strangely  
  
  
  
Chapter 16 – Later  
  
It was a day out of time for Alania. Legolas had managed to spend it all alone with her, making love or talking. Somehow, as she caught a snooze in the early afternoon, he had managed to secure a tray of food for them without her noticing him leave. They had both been playful, then serious and then playful again. Neither had even tried to keep their hands off the other. Now Alania watched Legolas as he dozed lightly, smiling to herself at the thought that she had finally found something which tired him out. It was rare for the elf even to nap.  
  
She looked out the window, noting it was dusk now and that gentle music filled the air. Donning one of Legolas's shirts, Alania stepped to the tall open windows, looking out to see all manner of elves enjoying themselves with music and laughter. It seemed to her that they found any reason to have small festivals filled with gaiety, and she found herself caught up with the feeling. Wrapping her arms around herself, she closed her eyes and let the music flow over her. As the music filled her soul, she was unable to keep herself from dancing with it. A light, jovial tune, Alania was happily jumping about allowing all the joy she felt because of the day let itself free in childish glee. Smiling and laughing as she danced her silly dance, she almost fell over when she caught Legolas watching her.  
  
"Eep! I thought you were asleep!" she exclaimed flushing with embarrassment at being caught. Silently, she thanked the gods that at least she hadn't been singing.  
  
"I thought I had explained that elves hardly ever sleep. I was resting. You are, how shall I say this, exhausting melamin. But in the best way" he replied. He reached up, grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the bed. Playfully, he wrapped his other arm around her knees, and flipped her onto her back on his opposite side. Startled at the sudden 'attack', Alania squealed and laughed at the same time. As she swatted at his hands in mock defense, he captured her wrists and pinned them above her head. Getting on his knees, he straddled her hips as he loomed over her and declared "I see I have managed to catch myself a little wood sprite. How she teased me with her happy dancing! I wonder what could make a creature so happy. Hmm, perhaps I shall ask her now that she is in my clutches? Though I think I may have an idea…"  
  
Looking up him as he teased her, Alania's breath caught in her throat before she could think of a witty retort. His hair fell about his face, long enough to gently tickle her cheeks. With his arms holding her wrists over her head and his frame lengthened, his body was completely visible to her. And when she looked into his eyes, she felt she could read his heart. The love and joy he was feeling for her was plain in his face and Alania felt her eyes well with moisture at the knowledge. No one had ever looked at her that way, and she was overwhelmed with him. Her heart beating wildly in her chest, she watched his face turn serious as a lone tear trickled down the side of her face.  
  
Releasing his hold on her, he sat up and pulled her into his arms to cradle her against his chest. "Have I done something wrong Alania? I did not mean to frighten you with our playing."  
  
"You did not frighten me Legolas. I just… it's that… well, you see…" She was having a difficult time expressing exactly what it was she was moved to tears with. Sighing, she tried again and whispered "You're so beautiful Legolas. You make my heart happy."  
  
Relieved he had not done something wrong and moved with her admission he said "I am glad." He kissed her temple and held her as he stroked her arm and side. After some minutes, he couldn't stop himself from moving his hand lower to rub her hip.  
  
Giggling, Alania said "No matter what world a girl is in, she can always count on all the males having only one thing on their minds." In response, Legolas purposefully exaggerated his advances towards her, playing the randy devil.  
  
"Gads Legolas, you're as hormonally challenged as high school boy! One would think this is the first time you've had sex. Don't you think you ought to act your age?"  
  
"Ah, all elves who have seen over 3,000 summers behave in such a manner to wayward little sprites who dance merrily at their windows" he answered as he placed kisses from her neck to the rise of her breast.  
  
As his words sunk in, Alania blanched and pushed against his chest to ward him off. "Whoa. Hang on there a second! How old are you Legolas?" she asked.  
  
"I have passed 3,142 summers."  
  
Alania had been told by Georn and Legolas that elves were immortal, and she had read about it in her research, but for some reason the fact of it hadn't truly sunk in as reality until he told her how old he was. It never occurred to her that he could be any older than she was. Suddenly feeling a need for a little distance, Alania moved away from Legolas on the bed. Sitting on her knees facing him, she ran her hand through her head and stammered "Wow. Ok. So you're, like, over 100 times my age. That's… wow, a lot."  
  
Shrugging, Legolas said "I am considered quite young for an elf. Age is of no consequence to us Alania. Why do you react this way?"  
  
Partly talking to herself she said "I've dated older men, but this is a little much." Sighing, she continued, speaking to Legolas directly this time; "I guess I just took it for granted you were closer to my age. Further, there isn't anything that lives forever in my world. I have nothing to reference this to from my life experience. It's just going to take a little getting used to is all. I mean, you're SOOOO old. I can't imagine living that long. I get bored during weekends. How do you fill your time?"  
  
Laughing, Legolas answered "Alania, time is our friend, not our enemy. You humans fight against it, constantly counting it and watch it pass rather than just letting it happen. We do not notice time, but rather the shifting of day to night and season to season. We fill our days with all the things humans do, but I suppose in sharp contrast, we tend to dwell on the finer things longer and take pleasure in things humans do not notice in their haste to race against a clock."  
  
"I agree that there are many humans who race against time, but not all of us do. Humans watch and count time passing because we know we only have a finite amount of time to enjoy the things we are given. Because we know we will die eventually, it gives us a reason to set goals and achieve accomplishments in that set period. We do not have the luxury or privilege, if you will, of taking as much time as needed to watch a tree grow because while we wait to see that glory we have missed other things that we will never get to see or do because we focused on that one task. Rather, we pick and choose the things we feel are important and set about to do those things, sometimes at the same time. Now I agree that there are those who are unable to deal with the fact of their impending doom and fight it with every fiber of their being. But there are those, and I include myself in this group, who are actually glad to have a set period of time of life."  
  
Legolas was surprised at her viewpoint. Almost every human he had known, with very rare exceptions, had been upset and angry at having to die at some point. Most resented the elves for their longevity. This was part of the reason many of the elves had headed west. The Age of Men was not very welcoming to the ancient elves. Curious to know her reasoning he asked.  
  
"Well, I've read some of your history and I know that you are capable of dying in battle or consumed with grief. I suppose there isn't any good way to die, but either being a random killing or having your heart broken into shards in sadness? Neither seem more pleasant than getting sick and passing with your friends and family surrounding you. And then imagine having to watch friends and family die and living with their loss for eternity? That's nuts. I don't claim to know what happens after you die, but there's got to be something. And I would rather find out what that something is and hopefully see all the people who got there before me, than live forever watching everything around me change while I stay the same. That's just depressing. Everything in life has a cycle of birth, death and a rebirth of some sort. Being immortal just strikes me as, well, unnatural."  
  
"I never thought of it in that manner" said Legolas. "You are quite eloquent in your debate. It is a shame I cannot introduce you to an old friend. He was a great king and mighty warrior. He passed a short time ago and his grandson now rules. You and he would have enjoyed each other's conversation."  
  
"Legolas, you've been alive over 3,000 years and you've never thought of it this way?! Gads, I took two semesters of philosophy and I find myself with these lines of thinking all the time."  
  
"Perhaps that is because you are human" replied Legolas, giving her a wink.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know I have an expiration date elf. You don't have to remind me. But at least I will live my life to the fullest because of it. And I will enjoy the trees, the sky, the music, my friends, and all the things I do all the more because I know it won't be there forever."  
  
"Ah, now who is being unfair? We elves understand about a life ending. We appreciate the things around us as you do. Just because we do not get sick or grow old does not mean that we do not comprehend that we may not see tomorrow."  
  
Admitting he was right, Alania got up and went to the window to gaze outside again. It struck her what a contrast she and Legolas really were, and, not for the first time since meeting him, she wondered what possible future the two of them could have.  
  
Seeing her turn towards melancholia, Legolas stood behind her and held her as she leaned against him. "Do not let things which you have no control over trouble you little sprite. As you pointed out so plainly earlier, I am much older than you, and there are a few things I have learned. One of them is that things seem to have a way of working themselves out for the better for all parties involved. Let us hold on to that for now, and I will hope that my status as an old elf will not deter you from sharing my bed later" he said with a teasing smile and hug.  
  
Legolas's teasing had brought Alania out of her reverie, and as she turned to face him she ran her hands over his bare chest, and said "Well, I had been wondering how it was possible for you to be such an amazing lover, so I suppose there's something to be said for age. I'll keep you for now, but if you show even a single sign of showing your age I'll dump your butt."  
  
Reaching under the shirt he rubbed her hips and pulled her to him, and answered "Such threats, and from such a little sprite. Am I to take this as a challenge?"  
  
Putting her hands behind his neck and pulling him down for a kiss, she whispered "I am sure it is a challenge you will thoroughly enjoy my elf." 


	17. Chapter 17 - Training The Mind As Well A...

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR and all things Middle Earth, blah blah blah…  
  
  
  
Chapter 17 – Training The Mind As Well As The Body  
  
Alania watched as Georn, Teleris and Elladan put Roxy through her paces. Both women had progressed in their training in the last few weeks by leaps and bounds due to the variety of trainers. Roxy had discovered her talent for fighting with a sword in one hand and dagger in the other. It was something to watch as she defended herself against her three 'attackers'. When they had first started practicing, Roxy had spent most of the time on her back and rubbing her backside. Determined to avoid constantly being upended, Roxy practiced in private with Georn until she was able to take on all three at once. Roxy had turned out to be an adept fighter.  
  
Alania's strength lay not in the ability to yield a weapon, rather in the tactics of a fight and defense. Her instincts about her opponent were always on the mark, and thus she was able to maintain a defense until she deduced what her opponent's weakness was and then went for the kill. Because of this latent talent, Teleris had taken it upon himself to help her increase the her natural ability. After their morning training sessions, he and Alania would find a secluded spot and practice. Practice essentially consisted of her being blindfolded and Teleris attacking her. They had started with long sticks and Teleris had purposefully made as much noise as possible for an elf. Before long, he was attacking her with stealth. She had taken to it extremely well and was continually calling Teleris "Jedi Master" or "Obi Wan" and calling her talent "using the force", though he had no idea what that was.  
  
As the battle with Roxy was winding down, Alania began to get her things ready for her training with Teleris. She had settled into a comfortable routine since arriving in Middle Earth, and was much more at ease with the surroundings and people. Legolas had reluctantly resumed his duties with the council after their first morning together, but managed to find a few hours for her every evening. It had been in her hands to fill her days, and it was Georn's suggestion that the two women continue their training. During the first few days in Rivendell, Alania spent the mornings with Georn and Roxy practicing and the afternoons sometimes wandering in thought, but more often in the library reading about the people and history.  
  
A few weeks earlier Alania had found herself in the library one afternoon reading up on the rise and fall of Sauron. With many unanswered questions, she had sought out Elladan, then Teleris and finally Gandalf for more information. Her keen interest had piqued the curiosity of the elves about her, and when they discovered her practice sessions they joined her one morning. It had quickly become a regular schedule for them all. Shortly thereafter, Teleris offered his services as instructor and Alania's early afternoons were filled as well. The late afternoons were still spent at the library, but lately she found herself in the company of Gandalf. It seemed he always knew where she would be and asked to join her.  
  
They talked of many things, philosophy and ethics, magic and technology, the inhabitants of Middle Earth and their legends. Sometimes they didn't talk at all, but found themselves in the Great Hall playing Middle Earth's version of chess for long hours. Much to Gandalf's surprise, Alania won about half of the games they had played. There were not many who could beat him once, and she had defeated him several times.  
  
As she and Teleris walked to their spot, Teleris asked "Does Legolas know that you are training with me?"  
  
"I haven't said anything about it, but then again he hasn't really asked what I do during the day. He's been very preoccupied. I think he is getting news that isn't good, but he doesn't speak of it with me. Why should it concern him that I'm training with you? I would imagine he'd be pleased at my initiative" replied Alania.  
  
"Yes, perhaps you right. Though it worries me what he might say if another maliciously told him of the time you and I spend alone. There are those who do not like the idea of the two of you." Seeing Alania's questioning glance, he continued "I know that you and he have not declared yourselves vocally, but even a child can see the way the two of you look at each other. And it is certainly no secret that he does not rest in his room."  
  
"Are you trying to warn me about something, Teleris? If you are, I would appreciate it if you weren't so cryptic."  
  
"Legolas and I do not get along Alania. And he has been known to occasionally have a very short temper. It may be best if you spoke with him of your days before he discovers it from someone else and jumps to conclusions."  
  
Frowning, Alania asked "And why do not get along?"  
  
"Sometimes people just do not get along. Tell me that is not the way of it in your world. I only seek to save you some potential problems. Come, let us begin." Without further discussion, the two spent the next hour fencing with Alania blindfolded. Teleris believed she would be ready to start with a rapier within a few days.  
  
  
  
It was in the Great Hall that afternoon, that saw Gandalf and Alania playing a game they had started several days earlier. It looked as though Gandalf would emerge the victor this time, though Alania had enough pieces to win if the wizard was not careful. They had been silent throughout, sipping on mead and nibbling from a tray of food. It was Alania's turn, and Gandalf watched her as she concentrated on the board in front of her. He could see her calculating all the possible future attacks and counter attacks for each option she had. He knew it would take her some time before she moved, as she was aware that he had the advantage. Alania did not like to lose.  
  
Gandalf reached into his cloak and fished out his pipe. Filling it and igniting it, he puffed on the pipe and blew out purposefully distracting smoke figures. Alania raised her eyes from the board to watch as he blew a smoky eagle whose wings actually flapped slowly. Impressed and irritated at the same time, she wryly asked "Is it customary for wizards to cheat by distracting their opponents?"  
  
"I am sure that you understand that cheating is inherit in any battle where the stakes are high, Alania" he replied with a wise smile.  
  
"Why is it that whenever we play I get the feeling that you're trying to teach me something?"  
  
Gandalf said nothing, instead looked at her intently. She met his gaze and held it. When she lowered her eyes back to focus on the game, he said "There is something you have been wanting to discuss. Now is as good a time as any."  
  
Taking a sharp breath at this comment, Alania fought to maintain a cool demeanor. He had caught Alania by surprise. She had meant to speak with him a while back about the manuscripts but had not figured a way to broach the topic. She wasn't sure if it would have been acceptable for her to have handled them and she didn't want any trouble for Legolas. It amazed and unnerved her that Gandalf seemed to know these things, but she refused to let him see how it affected her. He seemed to fluster her on purpose as a test, for what she couldn't say, but she did her best to keep her 'poker face' in front of him. She pretended to think about the game as she figured out what to say.  
  
He had heard her intake of breath and noted that she fought to maintain an aloof stance. With a little more practice she would be able to keep her composure in any situation. It was one of the things he was most impressed with, her quick ability to adapt and learn what was expected in front of others without compromising herself. He waited to see if she would take the bait or not.  
  
Finally she answered, "I do not want to discuss something and perhaps be the cause of trouble to someone who was trusted."  
  
"Perhaps they were trusted not only with task, but with judgment as well."  
  
"And if their judgment was found faulty?"  
  
"Then the trouble would lie with the person who assigned the task rather than the one it was assigned to. Besides, Legolas has already told me you and Roxy had my manuscripts for a short time" he finished with a smile.  
  
Pursing her lips, Alania shook her head disgusted that she had even assumed that she knew something Gandalf did not. She should have learned by now that there was nothing you could get past him. "Then why haven't you asked me what I did with them yet?" she asked.  
  
"I have my reasons" he answered cryptically. "It is good to know that you can hold a secret. I will not ask you what you did with them because Legolas has not. His trust is not easily acquired. If he entrusted them to you then I will trust my judgment in him."  
  
"You are a very confusing fellow, you know that?"  
  
"Only to some. Now perhaps you ought to focus on your queen before I take it" he said as they resumed their game.  
  
Several hours later, Alania lay in bed fighting to keep her eyes open. She had been waiting for Legolas to join her for some time, but her exhaustion overcame her. Unable to stay awake any longer she dozed off feeling disappointed and little concerned.  
  
Sometime in the night she awoke when she felt the bed depress and his arm wrap around her. Snuggling closer to his warmth, she sleepily asked "I missed you. Is everything alright?"  
  
Legolas pulled her close and nuzzled her neck. The news they had been getting at council was not good. Orc armies had been spotted moving north towards Mirkwood. It was believed that somehow Malficent had discovered the it was Legolas who had been given the honor of protecting the manuscripts and thought that the elf was in Mirkwood with them. A debate had sprung up as to their next course of action. Not wanting to concern Alania, he responded "Everything is fine melamin. I am sorry I was not here sooner. I lost track of time. Go back to sleep."  
  
Alania heard the tension in his response. He was not telling her the truth and she wondered why. Thinking about it briefly, she decided that she would broach the topic again another time. Rolling to face him, she smiled a sleepy smile and said "I can't go back to sleep now. It's very distracting to have my elf so close to me in bed. Maybe you should tuck me in properly?"  
  
And so he did. 


	18. Chapter 18 - A Declaration

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR and all things Middle Earth, blah blah blah…  
  
A/N: Once again I want to make mention that you shouldn't be reading this if you're underage and that's why the rating is what it is. Ya see, there's more sex in this chapter, and later I'm hoping to get medieval on someone's ass. What can I say? I indulge my fantasies about rolling in the hay with the elf as much as anyone reading this. Yeah, I know you do, don't lie. I see you blushing…  
  
  
  
Chapter 18 – A Declaration  
  
Alania and Roxy walked along the path in silence. It had been several days since Alania had last seen Legolas and Roxy knew it was taking a toll on her, though she hadn't admitted to it. Roxy hoped that by spending time alone with her she might open up and get things off her mind, but so far Alania was silent.  
  
As they walked, Alania was lost in thought. She absently led Roxy down the trail that led to her favorite spot in Rivendell. It was a small waterfall, so beautiful and peaceful that you couldn't help be mesmerized at the sight of it. The pool of water at the base of the fall was crystal blue and deep. Alania had often wanted to sneak out to this spot at night to swim in it under the moonlight, but it was something she wanted to share with a certain elf rather than go alone. And that elf was recently making himself scarce. Her thoughts drifted to their last night together. He had been very distracted and she absently worried he may have started to lose interest in her. She knew this was unlikely, but her ego had been ignored lately and it was only natural for her to have these thoughts. As she wallowed in self-pity and then concern at the more realistic prospect of Legolas's worries for his home, she felt Roxy punch her lightly in the arm.  
  
"Hello? Are you even listening to me, chica?" asked Roxy.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was lost in thought" she replied.  
  
"Yeah, I figured that much when I mentioned I was getting a sex change and you didn't say anything. You want to talk about it? And please don't say no because I swear I can't take your moping anymore."  
  
Smiling at her friend, Alania said "I'm worried about Legolas. I haven't seen him in a few days and the last time we spoke he seemed disturbed. When I asked him about it he basically lied and said it was nothing. Do you think it's me?"  
  
Roxy rolled her eyes and gave Alania a friendly slap upside her head. "No stupid, it's not you. I can't believe you're even thinking that. You can't seriously have no clue how strongly he feels, can you?"  
  
"I know I'm being stupid. Sorry about that. As if you've never been on this side of our conversation, you know. I know he cares about me."  
  
"Cares about you? Chica, the elf loves you. Trust me on this. There is no way he would make as much time for you right now if he didn't."  
  
"Wait a minute. What do you mean he makes time for me? Roxy, what is it that I don't know? That he won't talk to me about? And don't bullshit me. I know that Georn tells you everything."  
  
Roxy took a deep breath. She was surprised that Legolas hadn't mentioned anything to her. She imagined he didn't want her to worry, but clearly that was misguided as Alania was concerned anyway. "He probably doesn't want you to worry Alania. I don't want to cause problems between the two of you by telling you what I know, but it's not like it's some secret. It seems there have been reports of a large orc army advancing on Mirkwood. From what Georn tells me, it looks like Malficent figured out the Gandalf had asked Legolas to guard the manuscripts. We're not sure if he's aware that Legolas isn't in Mirkwood or if he is and this is a distraction. The reason you haven't seen Legolas in a few days is because it looks like he's in the planning stages of a defense strategy with the council."  
  
Alania said nothing. There was a part of her that had known all along that something like this was bound to happen. There was no way that the little piece of heaven that she and Legolas had shared could last with Malficent still after the manuscripts. She just wished that Legolas had talked to her about it. This wasn't something he had to protect her from, and he didn't need to deal with it alone either. Sighing, Alania said "I'm glad you told me Roxy. And don't worry about making trouble between us. If there's any trouble it's because of something we did to each other, not because of something you told me. I wish he'd stop feeling like he had to protect me. You'd think he'd have learned by now that I do alright for myself. Gads, I'm so disappointed in him Roxy. Why doesn't he have any faith in me?"  
  
"Ok, once again – I don't think it's you. You seem forget he's an elf who's over 3,000 years old from a non-technology type of world. The opinions of women here are a little chauvinistic, for lack of a better word. I mean, it's not like they think females can't fight and do things that males do. It's more an chivalry thing. Well, at least that's how I think it is, I could be wrong. And besides, if you ask me, I think it feels great that there's someone who cares about me so much that he wants to protect me. It makes me feel like a girl, you know? And I don't think I'm any less strong because I like to feel like that."  
  
"I won't argue with you on that point. But here's the difference between Georn and Legolas – Georn talks with you. He knows that to best protect you he should keep you informed. Legolas seems a little lost on that idea. That's what bothers me."  
  
Not knowing how to respond to her comment, Roxy let the conversation end. They had almost reached the waterfall when Alania asked if it was alright that she go on without Roxy because she wanted a little time to herself. Reluctantly Roxy agreed, and as she returned to her rooms she decided to hunt Legolas down and make him pay a little attention to her friend.  
  
After a few well placed inquires, Roxy knocked on the door before allowing herself into the council's meeting. Feeling as uncomfortable in front of the elves as she had the first day they had arrived in Middle Earth, Roxy took a deep breath and attempted to face them with as much confidence as she could fake. Approaching Legolas, she apologized to the council for her interruption, and quietly whispered in Legolas's ear requesting a few moments of his time. Excusing himself, he followed Roxy outside.  
  
Displeased at her interruption, but knowing Roxy would never do it unless she felt it was important, Legolas asked "What is wrong Roxy? Is Alania alright?"  
  
"Alright? Not really. You are aware of how long it's been since you've last seen her, right?" replied Roxy.  
  
"This is what you interrupted us for?! Roxy, I have pressing matters to attend to. I am aware that I have not been with Alania for a few days. I do not think I can fully express to you how aware I am of that fact. I would very much like to be with her, and alone, much more, but I am unable right now. I have responsibilities I must see to. She understands that."  
  
"Does she? Seems to me that she has no idea what's going on or why you haven't been around because I was the one who just got finished telling her about the armies advancing to Mirkwood. I can't believe you didn't tell her Legolas. She's not stupid. She's an uncanny observer, and I think it would amaze you what she sees and understands. I bet you don't even know she's been playing, and winning, chess with Gandalf. I understand that's pretty impressive around here."  
  
Seeing that Legolas was not going to respond, Roxy continued. "Don't make the same mistake every other guy she's ever cared about has made by not respecting her mind as well as her soul, heart and body. It would break her heart and spirit. It would do you a world of good to just talk to her. If nothing else, at least it would make her feel better to know you could confide in her. I'm sorry I'm telling you this at a bad time, but if that wasn't important enough to you to merit a short interruption then you don't deserve her."  
  
Not waiting for him to reply, Roxy turned and left Legolas standing alone in the hall. She hoped the he would do the right thing, but she heard the door open and close to the chamber and when she turned to look she saw that he had gone back inside. Sighing, she made her way to her room where Georn bad been waiting for her and told him everything.  
  
Back inside with the council, Legolas was distracted after his conversation with Roxy. He knew she was right, but his pride kept him from admitted it to her. Further, he was extremely concerned about his home. The news had been getting worse with each passing day and it seemed he would have to leave for Mirkwood soon. He dreaded leaving Alania alone, in a world that wasn't her own, but there was no way he would take her with him into battle.  
  
He was in the precarious situation of knowing he should have spoken with her about this much sooner so that his departure would not be such a surprise, but he hadn't been sure he would have to leave until recently. Now it seemed that he would travel home with as large a band of elves as they could gather within the week. Messengers would be sent out ahead to let his father know of their plans, and some would head to Gondor and Rohan. Legolas knew that help could be found from friends in both lands. It seemed that Middle Earth was on the verge of needing another alliance of its peoples.  
  
As Elrohir, Celeborn, Gandalf and others debated and planned, Legolas sat and found himself only thinking of being with Alania. He desperately tried to figure out where he would find time for her in the next few days before he left. There was much to do and shaking his head with resignation, he did his best to return his focus to the conversations around him when he realized, much as he didn't like it, that Alania was not a priority right now. He would see her when he could and he would find a way to make it up to her then.  
  
  
  
It was four days later that Legolas managed to excuse himself from his duties to spend time with Alania. It was late in the evening, and knowing that she may be asleep he entered her rooms without knocking. She was sitting at the window, wearing nothing but a long shirt, brushing her wet hair, her hand stopping mid-stroke as she saw him enter.  
  
Shocked at seeing him, Alania asked "What are you doing here?"  
  
Looking at Alania for the first time in several days sent all the blood in his veins to his groin. He had meant to come in and spend time talking with her. He needed to explain himself and apologize to her. He only had the best intentions when he originally walked in the door. Now he could do nothing but stride over to her, lift by her arms to stand and soundly kiss her.  
  
Struggling against him, Alania's fury rose out of her as the past days of loneliness surfaced. She had managed to keep a lid on her emotions all this time by rationalizing the situation, but here he was and it seemed all he wanted to do was bed her. Her anger at him was compounded as she realized that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.  
  
Feeling her struggle and understanding the reasons behind it, Legolas slowed his pace a bit but still wrapped her in his arms and kissed her ardently. She gradually stopped fighting him and began to respond to his attentions in earnest.  
  
The two became feverish with their longing. It seemed they would attempt to make up for all the lost time with their next minutes together. Hanging onto and grinding against each other, Legolas was quickly losing his control over his desire. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and practically ripped it off Alania's body, such was his unwillingness to have any distance between their bodies.  
  
Moaning against his mouth, Alania's hands unconsciously roamed his body resting on the swell in his leggings. Rubbing his length, she undid the laces of the leggings enough to slide a hand into his pants to stroke him more intimately. He hissed and growled at the feel of her hand.  
  
Running his hands along her body, he slipped a hand between her legs to find her moist and eager. Unable to contain himself, he hurriedly loosened the laces of his leggings enough to free his rigid member from its confines. He pulled Alania fully against him and reached behind her. Picking her up, she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and allowed him to impale her.  
  
The intensity of sensations coursing through them caused Legolas to sink to his knees. He lowered Alania as gently as possible to the floor without breaking their intimate connection, and then began to feverishly push into her, moaning her name over and over with every thrust. She met his every stroke, holding him against her and digging her nails into his back with the strength of their passion. They clung to each with an almost desperate need.  
  
The force of Alania's climax took her by surprise as she arched against Legolas, crying his name. His body responded to hers, and he grabbed her hips holding her tightly against him burying himself in her depths as he came.  
  
Slowly recovering, still sheathed inside her, Legolas wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up into a sitting position on his lap. Holding her close, he gently kissed her neck and shoulder as he stroked her back. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and simply allowed himself to shut everything out except for the feel of her in his arms. There were so many things he wanted to say to her but couldn't find the words.  
  
With her arms around his shoulders and her head buried against his neck, Alania slowly came down from the potency of their love making. As her body relaxed, she felt her mind relax as well and all the emotions she had tried to control earlier bubbled up to the surface. Before she knew it, silent tears rolled down her face. It was in that moment that she realized the strength of her feelings for the elf.  
  
She felt Legolas tense up as he felt her tears against his neck. Pulling himself back to look at her face, she found she could not meet his eyes afraid that he would know her heart. He gently wiped the tears away with his thumbs and kissed her softly. With a quiet voice he said "I am more sorry for hurting you than you can know melamin."  
  
He pulled himself away from her completely to remove his clothing and retrieve the package he had for her. She silently stood and picked up the dropped hair brush to finish what she was doing before his arrival. As she ran the brush through her now tangled hair, she tried to figure out what to say or do. There was so much needless distance between the two of them, but she didn't know how to bridge that gap without his help.  
  
He came up behind her, his arms encircling around her neck with something dangling from his hands. As he fastened the necklace around her he heard he gasp. Holding it up, Alania saw it was an emerald carved into the shape of leaf. Around the leaf and securing it to the chain, it was gilded with what looked like white gold. The gilding was designed in such a manner as to look like the delicate veins of a leaf. Simply put, it was an exquisite work of art. It was certainly the most magnificent object she had ever seen, and fresh tears filled her eyes as she lost all capacity for speech.  
  
Legolas smiled at her reaction, enormously glad he had spent the time to choose carefully for her. He lightly kissed her neck and took the brush out of her hands. He ran it through her hair and he found himself braiding her hair in a proper elvish style. "I have wanted to do this since the very first morning you and I watched the sunrise. I remember seeing you on your porch all tousled from bed, looking very adorable. I thought it strange at the time to have such an intense desire to run my hands through your hair and to see if you would allow me to braid it. I am touched you are indulging me" he said as he finished.  
  
All Alania could think to say was a quiet thank you. She was overwhelmed with his tenderness and his gift. She knew that they needed to talk, but could not find a way to broach any topic. It was the same for Legolas. He took her hand and walked her to the bed. Together they climbed under the covers. As they spooned, Legolas said "We will talk in the morning little sprite. I promise."  
  
Sleep came to neither of them for some time, but after a while Alania felt Legolas's body relax fully and believed him to be dozing. She knew she would never find rest that evening if she didn't free the thought prevalent in her mind, but afraid to say it to him just the same. So she had waited, and when she thought it safe she whispered as softly as she could manage "I love you Legolas". As soon as it was said, she felt such a relief at letting it out that she fell asleep with a smile on her face. She did not know that he had heard every word.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Ok, I know I said I wouldn't ask for a while, but seeing as how it seems no one reviews anything unless you ask for it… I'm asking. Now click that button and let me know you enjoy it when I allow my mind to wallow in the gutter. C'mon, you know you want to. 


	19. Chapter 19 - Alania Returns The Gift

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR and all things Middle Earth, blah blah blah…  
  
  
  
Chapter 19 – Alania Returns The Gift  
  
Alania rolled over upon waking to see the elf propped up on his elbow watching her. It was very rare to wake up with him still sharing the bed. Smiling at this pleasant surprise, she stretched and yawned with joy. She was about to properly bid him a good morning when it occurred to her exactly how rare it was for him to welcome the morning with her after a night spent together. Knowing his continued presence in bed could not precede good news and recalling his promise of their talking this morning, she climbed out of bed without a word to him to dress and make ready for that conversation they needed to have.  
  
Legolas watched as her face registered her every emotion upon waking until her pause just before kissing him. At that moment her expression became, for lack of a better term, non-descript. He was so used to reading her every thought from her body language that this calm pose was unnerving. For the first time with her, he had no idea what she was thinking and it occurred to him that Roxy had mentioned how much time Alania had been spending with Gandalf. Clearly she was under the wizard's tutelage as Gandalf had a gift for being unreadable. What purpose Gandalf had in taking her under his wing Legolas couldn't guess. To say he was displeased with this turn of events would be to understate it. He wanted Alania to remain the same woman he had first fallen for. This staid side to her was one he hadn't seen before and he was unsure how to handle it. Had it been there all along or was it new?  
  
As she crossed the room for her clothing, she did nothing to cover her nakedness. The elf had a difficult time acclimating to this new attitude of hers while being distracted by her lack of covering. He was becoming aroused even as he scolded himself. Much as he would have liked to keep her in bed with him for a little while longer, he knew there was no avoiding their next conversation.  
  
She quickly dressed and seeing the elf still lazily posed in the bed, pulled an armchair near it to face him. Not even aware she was doing it, Alania struck a casual, lazy pose in the chair and kept her face impassive. Leaning back in the chair and looking him dead in the eyes, she spoke with him emotionlessly. "Seeing as how you're still here this morning, and that you clearly made an effort to visit last night, I must assume that you're A) apologizing most sincerely, B) come as the bearer of bad news or C) both A and B. From what I've been hearing around here lately, I am going to guess that you are here with bad news. I say this because I believe that you think last night's apology and this most beautiful of gifts makes up for all the things you've done wrong lately. How close am I?"  
  
Legolas sat up straight and stared at her. She most certainly was adept. "You are correct in your assumptions. I have some ill news" he replied. Seeing that she was waiting for him to continue, her face showing no reaction, he said "For the last few weeks we have received reports from scouts and messengers of an orc army slowly advancing towards my home. Though Mirkwood is well guarded, many of my people have traveled west these past few years and it will need reinforcements. I was unsure until a few days ago, but it seems that I am needed at home."  
  
"When are you leaving?" she asked stoically.  
  
Legolas attempted to gauge her thoughts, but she was unreadable. He found himself hesitating with his answer, an unusual thing for him. She continued to watch him as he stalled with her maintained calm demeanor. When still he did not answer, she said "Today then. And how long have you known you'd be leaving?"  
  
"For some time now" he said. Legolas watched as Alania raised a single eyebrow and took a deep breath as she clasped her hands together and tucked them under her chin, her elbows resting on the arms of the chair. He waited as this information sunk in and waited for her expected explosion.  
  
She sat looking at him, absorbing this news, her face still not showing any signs of emotion. Had Alania been conscious of her impervious expression, she would have lost all capability for it. Inside she was in a turmoil of feelings. Fury at him and fear for him combined with the hurt she felt that she was receiving this news at the very last moment. Her brain coped with these running emotions as quickly as possible, until she only felt resignation and disappointment.  
  
Finally she sighed and sat up. She leaned forward and rested her arms on her knees. Giving Legolas a sad, resigned smile she asked "Am I to assume that I will be left here in Rivendell?"  
  
"Alania, I would not even consider taking you with me. Much as I enjoy having you at my side, I would rest better knowing my little sprite was safe here" he answered.  
  
Nodding her head, she pursed her lips and stood. Looking down at him, she absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair, playing with the ends of the strands. Legolas knew there was something else she would say and he waited for it. He was somewhat taken aback at how well she was reacting to his news. She was amazingly calm and he did not know what to make of it. He imagined it was that she understood his point of view and respected his decision. He smiled at her with the thought of how proud he was that this woman loved him. His smile was wiped off his face when she cupped his face in her hands, kissed him softly and removed the necklace he had given her the night before.  
  
Alania watched his smile turn to shock and confusion as she put the necklace in his hand. Before he could say anything to her, she said "Just because I understand doesn't mean that makes it alright for you to ignore me, not tell me what's going on and then make decisions such as this without at least first conferring with me. That isn't to say I would be able to change your mind or that I would even want to try to influence your decisions. All I want is to be kept informed so that I feel I am involved in your life. As things stand between us right now, it seems to me that you are more fond of my body than my mind. While making love with you is most satisfying, it is not enough for me. I had been hoping that you would be different from the men in my past, but it seems that you are not. It may be that you respect me and enjoy speaking with me about many things, but you have no faith in me regarding things that are important to you. It doesn't matter what I feel for you now that this is clear to me. You are no longer welcome in my bed, elf."  
  
She walked to the door, opened it and as she was about to leave she said "Perhaps when you learn that though males and females are not the same, they ARE equal, we can discuss this again. I will see you again before you leave to bid you farewell". Walking out, she silently closed the door behind her, leaving Legolas still in bed with his mouth agape.  
  
  
  
******  
  
More reviews please! Imaginary cookies will be distributed to all who click the button and give me a reason for writing. Thank you. 


	20. Chapter 20 - Departure

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR and all things Middle Earth, blah blah blah…  
  
A/N: Gads, I can't believe how hard this chapter was to write! Please let me know what you think, because if you guys think it reads oddly then I'll see what your suggestions are and maybe make changes.  
  
  
  
Chapter 20 – Departure  
  
As soon as she closed the door behind her, she had a tremendous urge to rush back to fix the damage. Suppressing it with every ounce of will power she had in her, she hurried to Roxy's rooms to hide hoping Legolas would be too busy to look for her. Ensconced in her friend's room and after kicking a very curious Georn out, Alania managed to keep herself calm while telling Roxy what had happened.  
  
Roxy's initial reaction was shock, followed quickly by anger at her and then at him, then followed with the calming words of sarcastic support Alania had been looking for. "Sweetie, I'm glad you spoke your peace, but couldn't you have found a slightly better time for it? You're just evil for breaking the poor elf's heart before he goes off to his potential death, you know" said Roxy.  
  
"I know it wasn't exactly the best time for it Roxy. It just came out. I couldn't control my mouth. I'm so angry at him. Waiting until the last minute to tell me he was going away. And the irony of it is that I told him I loved him last night when he fell asleep. Imagine that. Thank god he didn't hear me" Alania replied with a mirthless laugh. "Do you think he'll ever forgive me Roxy?"  
  
"You know, it might actually be good for him to be going off to battle. He can take out his anger at you on the orcs. Of course he'll forgive you Alania! Isn't the more important question if he'll understand why you said those things?"  
  
"Well, I can't see how he'd forgive me if he didn't understand my reasoning." Alania paced the room back and forth while she vented. When she had gotten it out of her system, the reality of the morning hit her hard. "Oh my god. Roxy he's going to war. What if he gets hurt? What if he's captured? Roxy? What if he gets killed? What have I done? I'm so stupid. He's leaving and I'm being selfish!" she whispered in near panic.  
  
Roxy spent the rest of the morning comforting her friend and reinforcing the concept that Legolas had been in a great many battles and survived. He was unlikely to up and die this time because she said some things to him anger.  
  
  
  
Legolas spent a good two minutes in his shocked pose as her words sunk in. Staring at the door, he kept expecting her to come back in and say she was jesting. But she didn't. He hurriedly threw his clothes on and ran out to look for her, unsure if he was going to wring her neck or throw himself upon her mercy.  
  
More stunned than hurt at first, he mused over what she had said. As he thought it over, he went from stunned to angry to hurt to utter confusion. He hadn't thought he had done anything wrong. He did a quick accounting of the past few weeks leading to this morning's events. When they first arrived he had been exceedingly attentive to her and made sure to spend as much time as possible with her. He adored being with her, talking to her, making love with her. He hadn't realized how slowly he had seen less and less of her because of his duties. He had assumed she understood that his responsibilities were greater than another's because of his position. It occurred to him then that he hadn't told her why he was with the council most of the time. Had he been ignoring her accidentally? He didn't believe so, as he always made as much time for her as he could. It bothered him too that he was not able to be with her as much as he would have liked. It hadn't been his fault that the situation was steadily growing worse and that when he had found the time for her it was late and she was tired. It wasn't as though he was the one who needed to sleep everyday. He grew angry that she blamed him.  
  
Furious at her again because of this line of thinking, he stormed off to pack his supplies and double check the troops were status-ready. As he threw things into his rucksack, he grabbed a pair of jeans to add when he realized that on one wore jeans in Middle Earth. Scolding his lack of attention, he flung them across the room only to see that they landed on a bandana. He walked over to the small pile of clothing and a smile crept onto his face as he picked up the bandana. He recalled Alania's insistence, his refusal and their subsequent argument that he learn to tie it on his head to cover his ears. He remembered saying that she was ashamed of his ears and that's why she was asking him to cover them. He had said it in spite, knowing it wasn't true because he couldn't help but tease her into a fight. She was so animated when she sparred with him. She had almost blown up at his remark but managed to contain her fury, and stalked off to avoid throwing something at him. The thing Legolas had found remarkable though, was that she returned to him later and quietly explained her reasoning and that she hadn't meant to hurt him. Then she had apologized and told him that if he truly didn't want to cover his ears she would think of something to tell anyone who asked about them.  
  
This recollection gave him pause about this morning's dismissal. If there was one thing he knew about Alania, it was that she never did anything with logical reasoning behind it. She was not someone given to throwing fits and tantrums or debating things if she was wrong. She had the ability to admit a lack of knowledge, a mistake she had made and to be accountable for her actions. Sighing, Legolas realized that she was one of the very few people he had ever met who weren't afraid to say they were wrong. In fact, Alania would do her best to smooth things over, including apologizing for herself even if she had done nothing. Clearly, he had done something to deserve her anger. He wished he had enough time to truly talk with her about it.  
  
Elrohir was knocking on his door, reminding him of their imminent departure. He shook himself out of his reverie and set about with his preparations.  
  
  
  
It was mid-afternoon as the large group of elves began leaving Rivendell to head north. A small group gathered to say their goodbyes. Georn, Roxy, Gandalf and Elladan wished Legolas and Elrohir luck and a speedy return. Legolas thanked Georn for staying behind, though reluctantly, to be with Alania and Roxy. It had been a magnificent yelling match between the two of them several days past, but the anger was long forgotten. Looking around, Legolas saw no sign of Alania though he recalled her promise to see him before he left. He did not want to leave without saying goodbye and getting a smile from her. He procrastinated as long as Elrohir allowed him, and then they set off.  
  
Alania had not wanted to be part of a large crowd to see them off. Her heart wasn't up to plastering a smile of encouragement on her face. Instead, she had hiked up the trail a bit and waited for him to pass. She had no idea what she would say or how she would react to seeing him, but as she watched the elves pass on their way to battle she felt her fear grow for all of them. As the last of the riders passed, she began to think she had missed him. Silently cursing herself because she felt her eyes tear up and she tired of crying, she started walking back when she heard horses approaching.  
  
Rounding the turn he rode alongside Elrohir at a trot to catch up with the rest. Seeing her on the path, he realized she had been waiting for him away from the others. She had kept her word. The two reigned their horses in as they met her.  
  
Elrohir smiled at Alania as she approached him. He leaned down to take the hand offered, gently brushed his lips to her knuckles and charmingly said "Well met, my lady. It is a pleasure to see you on this fine day to wish us well. It would be an honor and boon to me if you would watch over my brother Elladan and made sure he did not burn our lovely home down to cinders." Alania laughed and said "I shall endeavor to make myself as useful to you as possible. It is the least I can do after your gracious hospitality. Ride well and keep safe." Elrohir gave her a slight head bow, turned and gave Legolas a wink and rode ahead.  
  
Legolas got off his horse and walked to Alania. Neither sure of what to say, they stood silent. Legolas opened his mouth and began to speak when Alania put her hand on his lips to silence him.  
  
"Don't say anything, please. Just… just come back in one piece, ok?" she said.  
  
Legolas took the hand on his lips in his own and kissed her palm. A tender gesture that spoke volumes more than mere words, she was relieved to known he would not stay angry at her. He got back onto his mount and said "I swear to you I will return none worse for the wear. I have seen battles far more dangerous than this and came out without a scratch. When I next see you I will grovel at your feet and beg your forgiveness until you allow me to drape my gift back around your neck."  
  
Not able to help it, Alania found herself laughing lightly at his words. "I'll hold you to that elf" she said. Seeing the smile he had longed to see, he locked the vision of her in his memory to hold him on weary nights. He nudged his mount, and as he trotted away he called out behind him "I am sure you will, little sprite."  
  
  
  
******  
  
Right, don't forget to review. Grassy-ass! 


	21. Chapter 21 - Formulating A Plan

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR and all things Middle Earth, blah blah blah…  
  
  
  
Chapter 21 – Formulating A Plan  
  
As the weeks rolled by, Alania found herself growing more and more antsy. Unable to tolerate the same schedule of training, then more training, then reading or spending time with Gandalf, then dinner and bed, Alania grew downcast with each passing day. She worried about Legolas, though the few reports they received were mysteriously good. It seemed the rumors of a huge orc army had been wrong.  
  
Alania found herself thinking quite a bit about home. She missed her house, her work, dancing to loud music, her friends, her annoying clients, movies and pizza. She wondered if she would ever be able to go home. It wouldn't be prudent to leave Middle Earth until what Alania liked to call The Malficent Problem was taken care of. So more and more her thoughts began to sway towards getting rid of the problem.  
  
One afternoon, as Alania and Gandalf were walking, Gandalf decided to pick her brains. Partly to pull her out of her depression, but mostly because he was genuinely curious to see what she thought. "Alania, what do you think of the news we've been receiving from Mirkwood?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I imagine it's good to know that the initial reports of the size of the orc army were wrong. It can only make their mission easier" she replied.  
  
"Yes, but that is what concerns me. We had understood that Mirkwood was in immediate danger of serious attack. That is why so much time was spent with council before Legolas and Elrohir left. It seems to good to be true. Do I make myself clear to you?" he asked as he gave her a meaningful look. He was hinting at something he did not want to say outright.  
  
"Generally I've found that if something is too good to be true then that is the case. Are you suggesting that the reports were… incorrect?"  
  
"Let us not say incorrect. Let us say misleading. I believe there may be a larger issue here."  
  
They walked some time in silence when Alania said "Gandalf, I have been thinking a lot about Malficent lately. Do you think it is possible that he has purposefully sent an army to raid Mirkwood because it is Legolas's home? We know Malficent knew that you had charged him with guarding your manuscripts, and that there was no way he could get to Legolas while he was staying here in Rivendell. Do you think the army was to lure Legolas out of Rivendell?"  
  
"It had occurred to me that it might be the truth" replied Gandalf. "Malficent is determined to get his hands on them. He knows that with the magic they hold he could easily rule over Middle Earth. My protection of them are the only thing standing in his way. If he believes that I've charged someone else with their protection there is nothing he would not do to bring that person down to get his hands on the manuscripts."  
  
"But Gandalf! The manuscripts did not go with Legolas. They are still here. Are you telling me that Malficent essentially set a trap for Legolas because he thinks Legolas still has them?!"  
  
Gandalf nodded. Alania was speechless as the information sunk in. As new fear and worry crept up Alania's spine, she forced the feelings down because they wouldn't do Legolas any good right now.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do?" she asked.  
  
"I am not sure. The manuscripts must be kept safe. I had hoped that by sending them out of Middle Earth they would be out of Malficent's reach, but I see I had underestimated how much power he has. He is bent on getting them" replied Gandalf.  
  
"Gandalf, if he is so taken with the manuscripts and they are the key to his ruling the lands why not just destroy them?"  
  
Gandalf smiled and laughed lightly. "Alania, if only it were so simple. They contain the wisdom of all the wizards from the beginning of time. I have an excellent memory, but even I am not capable of remembering everything in their writings. Because of how secret they were only one copy was able to be made. It would take years to make another just to be able to destroy the original to fluster Malficent. I think we are in need of a quicker solution for Legolas right now."  
  
"Um, Gandalf? What if it wasn't the only copy?"  
  
Stopping in his track, he turned to face Alania and asked "What are you saying? There is no way for there to be other copies, as I gave the only one to Legolas to protect and he returned it to me when he came home."  
  
"True, but Legolas did give the copy to me for a little while. I have no idea what possessed me at the time, maybe a little premonition, but if you need it I have two copies ready for you and can have a thousand more if you asked. My copies don't look anything like yours, as yours is on parchment paper, but it contains all the writings. I guess you could say I did a little magic of my own."  
  
Gandalf stared at Alania as though she had fallen from the sky. Had anyone else been there they would have congratulated on being able to render the wizard shocked. Concerned at his look of incredulity, Alania asked "I didn't do anything wrong, did I? It seemed like a good idea. In my world no important document goes un-copied. We make something called back-ups of everything. I mean, god help you if you lose something during tax season or if you get a computer virus."  
  
Alania was startled when Gandalf grabbed her and kissed her hard on the forehead. Then he took her hand and practically dragged her for a talk with Celeborn and Elladan.  
  
An hour later she found herself sitting with the council as they discussed this turn of events. Shaking her head as she listened to them all debate, she finally understood why Legolas had spent so much time here. They had the ability to get nowhere fast and get onto tangents while they were at it. She had heard enough of their arguing back and forth. She decided to heck with decorum and said "You can't just destroy them. How in the world would Malficent get news of it? And even if he did, who's to say that he'd believe it? I'm sorry, but you're going to have to somehow destroy them in front of him."  
  
The elves fell silent at her comments. It was the first time she had given her thoughts to them rather than just information. Gandalf was pleased and smiled to himself. He had been waiting for her to take the initiative.  
  
Celeborn finally said with a smile "Well lady, it seems that perhaps Legolas should not have kept you from these meetings. I agree that Malficent would see a claim of their destruction as a ruse. There must be a better solution and we need to discover it as soon as we can. For now I will do my best to make sure that it is no secret that Legolas does not carry the manuscripts with him to battle. Perhaps that can prevent anything untoward planned for him or Elrohir. Malficent would only see their capture as a victory for himself."  
  
Elladan nodded and said "We will send out messengers and spies to infiltrate and carry this news immediately. Now we must try to find a way to catch Malficent's attention enough to bring him to us so that he will know of the manuscripts' destruction."  
  
It took them all several days to come up with a plan. Alania insisted on Georn and Roxy's presence at the all the other meetings and soon, with everyone's help, they were ready. Alania had proposed that it be known that Gandalf wanted the manuscripts to travel west with several elves who would choose to depart Middle Earth. They would confer with Aerdin, Aragorn's grandson and current king of Gondor, prior to leaving to ensure that they would be able to get as close to Malficent as possible under this deception. Gandalf believed he would welcome them and help them as Malficent was the source of all their problems too. In Gondor they would hide until Malficent himself sought them out, and then they would figure out a way to destroy the manuscripts. All agreed to this plan, and hoped that it would not come to the actual destruction of the manuscripts.  
  
Several weeks later, Alania fought with Georn about her traveling to Gondor. They argued for many days until finally it was Gandalf who settled the matter, though not without argument from the shape-shifter. "Georn, I am giving Alania the responsibility of these manuscripts. It was her foresight that has given us a new hope, and it is to her that they will be entrusted" he said.  
  
"Gandalf I understand your point of view, but she is not of Middle Earth and Legolas will kill me himself if anything happens to her" replied Georn.  
  
"Well if that is how you see it, I suggest you go with her and make sure she stays safe on your journey to the White City" answered Gandalf with a smile. And that was the last word on the topic.  
  
And so the group that left Rivendell consisted of Teleris, Alania, Georn, Roxy and Elladan. The elves would claim to be heading west to passersby, and Celeborn was placed as head of Rivendell until either brother returned.  
  
As they traveled southwest, Alania noted the beauty and solitude of Middle Earth. Roxy found it all intriguing and couldn't get enough of the landscape and peoples. Alania found it pretty and repetitive. In her mind, Middle Earth was a nice place to visit but she definitely didn't want to live there. While the journey gave Alania a purpose and a distraction from worrying about Legolas, she found it compounded her desire to get back home. The homesickness was assuaged when the White City came into view, and for a little while she didn't think of home, though Legolas was never far from her thoughts.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Bring on the reviews! 


	22. Chapter 22 - In The White City

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR and all things Middle Earth, blah blah blah…  
  
A/N: Apologies for taking so long with this chapter. I got caught up with a couple of other authors' fictions and couldn't find the time to get to my own. But at least I had a really good time procrastinating. Thanks for waiting for it!  
  
Chapter 22 – In The White City  
  
As the travelers passed the gates to the city, Alania and Roxy were overwhelmed with the sheer size of the walls surrounding the city. All either of them could think to mention was that human hands had built them and all that they housed inside. They had spent so much of their time recently in the company of elves, they had almost forgotten what humans were capable of when they put their minds to it.  
  
Though the city was not as ornate or elegant as Rivendell, it was vastly more populated and thus more lively. To Alania it was like a breath of fresh air and she enjoyed watching the people bustling about their daily grind as they neared the center of the city.  
  
Their presence did not go unnoticed, for it wasn't very often that the people of this city saw elves. As they neared Aerdin's abode, they were stopped several times and questioned. Thankfully Elladan was known well by some of these guards and they took his word that his fellow travelers were trustworthy and expected. It was near dark when finally they were brought in to a large hall to await Aerdin. They weren't kept waiting very long.  
  
"Elladan! How wonderful to see you again. It has been far too long. How long has it been?" asked Aerdin welcoming them all with a sweeping gaze.  
  
"I believe that last time we saw you, you were just a child. And now you are grown to a man, the very likeness of your grandfather. My sister would have been proud to see her grandchild now. Come, let me introduce you to my fellow travelers" replied Elladan and made the introductions.  
  
As Aerdin was introduced to their group and politely paid special attention to each one in turn, Alania took the time to observe him as she had taken to waiting behind the group. He stood about the height of Legolas, perhaps even a little taller, broad shouldered, with dark hair falling to just below his shoulders. His face was angular and defined. It was a face that one wouldn't call handsome on first glance, but was one which grew on a person the longer they looked at it. He was one of those men who would be devastating to look at once you got to know him, and you would wonder how it was you ever thought him plain. His face held stunning and perceptive green eyes that Alania knew instinctively would give nothing away unless he chose to show you his thoughts, and as he was introduced to her last of the group she did her best to veil her own thoughts without being rude and still meeting his gaze.  
  
Aerdin had politely spoken with each person Elladan had introduced him to, but had noticed the red haired woman from the moment he had walked into the hall. He had taken his time, curiously watching her from the corner of his eye until at last they were introduced. He noticed her caution with him and that she said very little but paid attention to everything. She intrigued him, and from the letters he had received from Gandalf she was someone worth knowing and making a trusted advisor. He would follow Gandalf's advice and see to it that he invited her for a game of chess as soon as the opportunity opened as a method to know her.  
  
He personally escorted them to their rooms, making sure Alania was last and as she assured him the lodgings were more than sufficient he found himself inviting her for a game that evening. A little surprised at the request, Alania said "I apologize highness. I am a little tired this evening and overwhelmed with your city. Perhaps another evening." And so it went for two weeks, with Aerdin inviting her for a game and Alania politely refusing.  
  
She had just spent the first week in the city settling into a routine with Roxy and Teleris for practice. They had found a space in the center gardens of the city, and they had even noticed an audience growing with each of their sessions. It seemed that two women learning to do battle, and learning well, were quite unusual for the men of Gondor. But Teleris was glad for the viewers as it put pressure on the women to perform well, and he had every intention of utilizing those who made the most disparaging remarks later on in their training.  
  
It was on their third morning that Alania had noticed Aerdin watching them from a distance. He seemed to wish to remain unnoticed and so Alania said nothing about it. After that he was there every morning, watching and, Alania guessed, assessing them. And every evening after their meal, Aerdin would politely make conversation with Elladan or Georn and Roxy, who were rarely apart, or Teleris and carefully avoided all conversation with Alania until she got up to leave the room. Aerdin would watch her leave and shortly follow. The two found silence comfortable, made very little but polite conversation and walked the keep's hallways almost aimlessly. Then they would walk to Alania's room, where every night Aerdin would request a game by her door and Alania would say no. And every night, Aerdin would smile at her and inform her that he would ask her again the next evening and bid her a good night.  
  
If the truth was to be told, Alania feared getting familiar with the king. He was intelligent, charming, just, fair and terribly attractive. He seemed to understand her need for distance from him, but it would not keep him for making at least the smallest of attempts to get closer to her. When they walked together, Alania found it easier to not think of Legolas and that alone made her feel guilty and then angry at herself for feeling guilty. She had not heard from him in many weeks and though she knew he would keep his promise, she began to feel unsure if she wanted him to.  
  
Her confusion increased daily with Aerdin's simple attention and charm. Her love for the elf was as strong as it had ever been, but lately she found herself wondering what possible future the two of them could have. He was immortal and she would grow old and bent and then die. He would remain young and beautiful and strong and she would become gray and weak. Would he still find her lovely to look at in 30 years? Would he still want to bed her when her skin wrinkled? Would he regret staying with her? And would she resent herself for keeping him close to her in her old age? Yet, she had always believed that the greatest love was found in old couples who still held hands and made each other laugh. She wanted to grow old with someone, and Legolas would never grow old. These thoughts running through her head and the absence of the elf made Alania grow despondent.  
  
Roxy noticed and finally sat her friend down to speak with her. After much arguing, she was able to get Alania to admit her fears. After hearing Alania admit the thoughts Roxy knew she was having, she said "Look, I can't claim to know what you're going through. I think I got real lucky with Georn and you, with you're strangely perfect record of odd relationships, got 'stuck' with an immortal, gorgeous, wonderful elf who loves you like mad. Chica, if you love Legolas then you have nothing to fear by being friends with Aerdin. And perhaps Legolas will choose a mortal life as Aerdin's grandmother Arwen did for you."  
  
"That's just it Roxy. He can't choose a mortal life. It was a gift given by the Valar to Elrond's line and no other. And even if he could I would never allow him to do that" replied Alania.  
  
"What?! What do you mean he can't choose a mortal life? What kind of crap is that? You mean to tell me that the gods gave Elrond's lineage this crazy so-called 'gift' of choice and no other elven family? How are Elrond's kids any better than, oh I don't know, Celeborn's? Nope, sorry. There's gotta be a loophole there somewhere. We just have to find it."  
  
"Don't you dare! Even if there was a way I would never ever ask Legolas to essentially commit suicide for me. I would never be able to live with myself" Alania said.  
  
The two sat silently, each thinking their own thoughts. Roxy already formulating a plan of action to find out about Legolas being able to chose a mortal life, and to have Georn talk to the elf about making that choice for his love. Looking at Roxy, Alania realized that it didn't matter that she had asked her friend not to stir up trouble, she would do it anyway because she thought it would make Alania happy. Smiling at Roxy, knowing that she only acted because she loved her, Alania said "I will tell Aerdin that we will have ourselves a game tomorrow night. And Roxy, thanks for being the sister I never had."  
  
Smiling and hugging Alania, Roxy said "Right back at ya, chica."  
  
When Roxy left, Alania contemplated what to do if there was a chance that Legolas could choose a mortal life. She knew the elf loved her and it warmed her heart to know it, but she would not allow it. She was determined to prevent it at all costs, even if it meant losing his love.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
Right then – review time! Then you may limbo. 


	23. Chapter 23 - Chess And Anger

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR and all things Middle Earth, blah blah blah…  
  
  
  
Chapter 23 – Chess and Anger  
  
That evening after Aerdin escorted Alania to her room and asked her again, as was his habit by now, for a game the following evening he was pleasantly surprised when she agreed. The surprise must have been obvious on his face as she laughed and teasingly said "One must always keep their opponents on their toes, sire".  
  
They had agreed to meet in a hall not unlike the one where Alania enjoyed her games with Gandalf in Rivendell. Large and well furnished, but not imposing, a large fire was roaring and a small table with food and wine rested near their game table. Alania had already managed to surprise Aerdin twice in 24 hours. First by agreeing to the game, and second by using completely unconventional opening moves for their game. He would definitely need to keep on his toes with her. As he perused the board and pondered his next move, he felt Alania's scrutiny of him and chose to say nothing about it as he did the same to her when it was her turn.  
  
Alania watched the king as she nibbled on the food provided and sipped the wine in her goblet. She knew he was looking for something from her and she was at a loss to know what it was. She hesitated to ask for fear of being too forward. She had not yet figured out what was expected of the women in Gondor. Under normal circumstances she would have thrown caution to the wind and have been open and completely herself, but these were not normal times and she had the added burden of protecting Gandalf's manuscripts for the time being. Alania did not know how much she could trust Aerdin. Keenly intelligent and honest, almost to a fault, he was what Alania would call one of the best of men, but she had not known him for too long and chose to err on the side of caution. Her instinct, which had been correct with Georn and Legolas, was to trust Aerdin, but she would not do so heedlessly.  
  
She knew that he was aware of her scrutiny. She wondered if she was being rude and if she was why he didn't say anything. He was a bit of a mystery to her and she wondered most of all why he had sought after her for so long. They had spent the evening in mostly silence, but it was this last thought that Alania wanted most to understand. Clearing her throat, she asked Aerdin "I do not mean to interrupt your concentration, but I was wondering if I could ask you something I have been most curious about, sire?"  
  
"Of course. You may ask me anything you wish. And, please, do not call me sire. It is exceptionally formal and then I feel as if I need to order you about. Call me Aerdin" he replied with a wide smile. He was pleased she had initiated conversation. It had been his plan to allow her to set the pace.  
  
"Alright, Aerdin. Gads, that feels odd, but if you don't mind it… Anyway, I was wondering why it is that you've been so determined for a game of chess with me. Certainly there are any number of willing and capable opponents here."  
  
"That is true, and I have played with many fine men. But I sought you out for several reasons. I have never played against a woman and certainly not against anyone as distractingly beautiful and observant as you."  
  
Alania blushed at this, and Aerdin continued by saying breezily "Also, Gandalf wrote to me recommending that I get to know you and your mind and suggested that chess would be the best way of gaining your trust."  
  
Surprised at this bit of news, Alania asked "Well if Gandalf suggested it, why didn't you just tell me that when you first asked me? Certainly I would have agreed much sooner had I known it was Gandalf's idea."  
  
"Ah, but that is exactly why I did not tell you. I did not want you to agree to something because it was anyone's idea other than your own. How better to gain a person's trust than by allowing them to choose to get to know you themselves?"  
  
Aerdin smiled at Alania's small frown at his logic. She was somewhat taken aback that he did not want her to follow someone else's suggestions. He was one of very few males she had met in Middle Earth that did not assume that as a woman she couldn't think for herself. She wasn't sure what to make of that, though she could admit that she was amazed by it. Seeing his smile, she realized that he truly would follow Gandalf's advice and would get to know her mind. Startled at this insight she asked "Aerdin, are you implying that you would be interested in my thoughts about what goes on here?"  
  
Aerdin thoroughly enjoyed her caution. He noticed that she would be as direct as possible without being rude and allowing herself a way to pull out of the conversation if her question was deemed outrageous. Wishing for her to lose her caution and feel free to speak her mind he answered "Alania, so far as I am concerned, Gandalf's word is gold to me. He thinks you are one of the most observant and clever people he's known and that I should seek your council when I need to be sure of an honest voice. Further, I know you have seen me watch you spar with Elladan, Teleris and Georn. While you are a strong fighter, when you spar with Teleris blindfolded you are far more outstanding. This tells me your instincts are strong and that you trust and follow them. It would very much be a comfort if you would be more at ease with me and could lower some of your walls. And if it is alright with you, I would seek your council and advice at my will and would like for you to do the same. I am not your enemy, nor do I wish to see anything happen to you. You are here on a mission and Gandalf has entrusted you to see it through. That is all I require to trust you. I will leave you now to your thoughts and hope to see you tomorrow evening when, hopefully, I will be able to figure out what my next move ought to be. Goodnight, my lady."  
  
With that said, Aerdin stood and bowed lightly to Alania. As he straightened, he caught her eye and gave her a smile and wink, and left Alania to wonder what to make of the King of Gondor. After a time, Alania smiled and left for her room. Aerdin, she decided, was trustworthy and would likely be an excellent source of entertainment as well, for his chess skills were no where near as challenging as Gandalf's.  
  
  
  
While Alania spent the following weeks training further and becoming close friends with Aerdin, Legolas was returning to Rivendell. The orc army had been decimated and scattered and were no longer a threat to his home, if they had ever been a threat. It concerned the prince greatly that the fighting they had seen were more skirmishes than battles and the elves had nary a casualty. It was clear that the army had been a ruse of some sort. The same ruse he had seen the evening before they left Alania's world. Malficent had some knowledge that he was using against them. He couldn't know that it was Alania and Gandalf's doing that the orcs had dispersed because of their leaked reports about the manuscripts for his safety.  
  
All through his journey back to Rivendell, Alania was foremost on his mind. He had wore her gift around his neck during all the fights he had seen and it served to keep his heart light when things looked bleak. Often, in the evenings, he would find himself toying with it and thinking of her. He missed all her smiles, her smell, the way her nose crinkled when she laughed, the manner in which she argued forcefully but never raised her voice, her dancing and the way she looked at him when they made love. He had not forgotten his promise and during his travels he realized his mistake in not opening himself up to her. She had told him she loved him and he had yet to do the same. Urging his mount to pick up the pace, he vowed to himself to amend their situation before even speaking to anyone else.  
  
As they entered Rivendell, Legolas practically leaped off his horse and ran to Alania's room. Without even knocking he burst in to find the room empty. Thinking that perhaps she would be in the library, her tried to find her there. Then he tried the kitchens and the Great Hall. Frustrated beyond belief at her absence, he sought out Elladan and Georn. When he couldn't find either he began to get an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. Racing outside to speak with Elrohir and Celeborn, he ran into Gandalf who had patiently been waiting for him.  
  
"How was your trip Master Elf?" asked Gandalf with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Where is she Gandalf?" replied Legolas.  
  
Gandalf sighed and tried again. "What did you find on your travels Legolas?"  
  
"What?! It was fine. Hardly an orc to be found. I can barely understand why we were getting the reports we had gotten. But that is not what I care about right now. Where is Alania?"  
  
"I see. Is not a bit of a puzzle to you as to why there were hardly any orcs to be found?"  
  
"Yes, of course it is. But again, I do not really care about it at this very moment…" Legolas's voice trailed off as Gandalf's gaze bore into him. Taking a deep breath, Legolas realized that Gandalf was trying to explain to him where Alania was.  
  
"Perhaps we ought to get you some wine and a comfortable chair. There is quite an explanation here" said Gandalf as they walked into private room.  
  
An hour later, Legolas screamed "She went where?! To do what?! Georn agreed to this?! And you let her have the manuscripts?! Have you gone daft, wizard? She could get killed!"  
  
Legolas was furious. All he wanted to do was throttle Alania. He couldn't believe she would be foolish enough to go off with such a small group to Gondor to tackle Malficent. And he was panicked for her as well. Not thinking about what he was doing, he went off to ready his horse because he was heading to Gondor.  
  
As he leapt onto his horse and made final arrangements with Celeborn, he was startled to see Gandalf and Elrohir ride up next to him. Seeing Legolas's expression, Gandalf chuckled and said "Now you didn't think we'd let you go off and yell at her all by yourself, did you? Besides, it was as much my idea as it was hers."  
  
Legolas somehow found himself smiling as the three rode south to meet with their destinies.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Hi there. Please review, thanks! 


	24. Chapter 24 - Using The Force

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR and all things Middle Earth, blah blah blah… And Lucas owns all things Star Wars, yadda yadda yadda…  
  
  
  
Chapter 24 – Using The Force  
  
As they traveled to Gondor, Gandalf gave Legolas a full explanation as to why Alania had left the security of Rivendell. As Legolas listened, he was astonished to discover from Gandalf what Alania had been up to while he was at council all that time, and how she had earned the respect and trust of everyone after he left. He was still upset that she had just made these decisions, but even as he had these thoughts he kept envisioning their final morning together, when Alania expressed how she slighted she felt because of his silence. Now he understood completely why she had been so upset.  
  
Although he knew that Alania and Roxy would have no better escort and protection than Georn, Elladan and Teleris, he was still anxious to confirm her safety himself and he urged the group on at a brisk pace. Soon the White City itself was in view and the group pushed that much harder.  
  
Always welcome, the group easily passed each gate and as they approached Aerdin's keep, they noticed a large group in one of the larger gardens. It seemed as though there was quite a ruckus over a few sparring warriors in the center of the crowd. At Elrohir's insistence, the group made their way through the crowd to watch.  
  
With much resignation, Legolas followed Elrohir and Gandalf. When they reached the center he was astonished to see Roxy, Georn and Teleris watching from the sidelines as Alania took on Elladan and several of Aerdin's guard while blindfolded. Shocked to his very core that her friends would allow her to do this, and ridiculously happy at seeing her for the first time in several months, he started forward only to be held back by Gandalf, who whispered "Do not be so hasty Legolas. She has much improved since last I watched her spar with Teleris. He has taught he exceedingly well and would not allow her to participate in something he was not confident she could handle. Be patient and watch."  
  
Furious that Teleris would tutor Alania in this elvish technique of combat without his knowledge, he watched as Alania defended herself against four opponents. As Alania slowly took each of her opponents down until only Elladan was left, it occurred to Legolas that she was very good. Further, he realized that had he bothered to ask her, Alania certainly would have told him what she had been doing with her days at Rivendell. It was his was his own fault he had not been aware of it. Finally allowing the vision of her sparring with Elladan to sink in fully, he was reminded of the grace she had when he had first seen her dance. With a small smile, Legolas decided to see for himself how well Alania had been trained. Giving Elladan a small nod and receiving one in return, he entered the center of the circle.  
  
Teleris had noticed them since their arrival. Though surprised that word wasn't sent ahead of them, he said nothing as he watched Legolas's reactions. Joy, anger, frustration, resignation and finally admiration crossed the elf's face as he slowly realized Alania's talent. Knowing his ability as a teacher was about to tested as much as his student, he said nothing when Legolas pulled out a short sword and joined Elladan against Alania.  
  
Georn and Roxy gasped when Legolas walked into the center of the crowd to spar with Alania. Neither had noticed their arrival, and Georn had to physically stop Roxy from warning Alania. "Why are you stopping me Georn?" Roxy asked vehemently. "It is unfair of him to do this to her."  
  
"Yes it is, my love. But truly it will be the first real test of her abilities. Alania has done very well knowing beforehand how many opponents and who she would face. Now we will see if she is truly combat ready" replied Georn. Then with a laugh he continued "Besides, if she doesn't defeat him now she will certainly throttle him later for surprising her."  
  
Alania focused her entire being on battling Elladan. Because of his light footing he was always her greatest challenge, and she had had to develop her hearing to listen for the movement of his sword and arms as she couldn't hear his steps. She had defeated him only rarely and it frustrated her to no end. She was determined to defeat him this time.  
  
She had taken down her human opponents easily enough, and as she parried and blocked Elladan's attack, she heard another sword drawn behind her. Somewhat surprised at this new development in her training, she did not put it past Teleris to have secretly joined in to test her attention. Now having to deal with two elves, Alania redoubled her efforts.  
  
As she had been sparring with Elladan for sometime now Alania recognized his patterns well enough, but her new attacker was completely unpredictable. The only certainty Alania had about him was that he was an elf as she could hear nothing of his footfalls. Wondering if Teleris had managed to find another elf passing through the city, she blocked and defended and realized she needed to be rid of Elladan so that she could fend off her new attacker with more zeal.  
  
Cautiously pacing herself for the right moment when her two attackers were at either end of her, she pulled off something she had kept up her sleeve for sometime. Waiting until she heard Elladan's thrust of his sword, she pulled a quick backwards somersault landing in a crouch to sweep Elladan's legs out from under him. Quickly jumping up and deflecting an attack from the other elf, she gave Elladan a small kick even as she maintained her defense and said "Had you been an orc you know I would have sliced your legs rather than kick them. Yield if you know what's good for you." Grudgingly Elladan had to admit defeat. Truly Alania had surprised him, and though his ego was bruised he was tremendously pleased at her success. He knew how focused she had become on winning against him and how much practice she had put in.  
  
With Elladan out of the picture, Alania put all her energy on defending herself. Her method was to allow her opponent attack her at his will, and as she defended herself she would note his fighting style and weaknesses. Her attacker's skills were extremely strong and he was easily the most difficult opponent she had ever dealt with. She knew she had no chance against this new opponent, especially as she was beginning to get tired.  
  
Though she was becoming exhausted and it must have been clear to him, he still continued to tease her. At least that was how Alania observed his actions until she realized otherwise. At first she had assumed he was toying with her because he enjoyed the upper hand, but as they continued it occurred to her that though he knew he was the better fighter he was holding back. It was as if he wanted her to quit rather than defeat her. This was the weakness she was looking for. His caution against fighting her would be his defeat.  
  
The crowd had been raucous and noisy with cheering, but as the two dueled the intensity of their fight had silenced them all. Now they all watched avidly to see who would win.  
  
He knew she was tiring, but he hadn't the heart to actually take her down. He continued to purposefully antagonize her hoping that she would call it a draw, but as a slow grim smile spread across her face, Legolas realized she had come to some kind of conclusion. He was tremendously impressed with her. Teleris had taught her well and he would have to remember to thank the elf for teaching her. It was in this instant, when his mind was not solely focused on his swordplay that Alania took advantage of.  
  
As Legolas thrust forward, Alania twisted with the flow of his sword to dodge the attack. As she twisted back she dropped her own sword and grabbed her attacker's wrist and pulled him forward. Startling him with this, her first and only attack, he found himself on his knees with his back against her. The hand that had grabbed his wrist had pulled his arm painfully behind him in this kneeling position and her other hand held a blade she had concealed in her waist at his throat, almost cutting him.  
  
Both breathing heavily at their exertions, Alania leaned down and whispered in her opponent's ear "You have lost because your caution got the better of you. I would recommend that next time you hold nothing back, for it is far better to lose to a true warrior than to win against one who is afraid of hurting a woman, Master Elf. You were clearly the stronger. I should not have defeated you. Drop your sword if you yield."  
  
Eyes wide with astonishment and pride at her defeating him, Legolas dropped his sword. As it hit the ground, the crowd erupted in applause. Loosening her hold on her opponent, Alania stepped back to catch her breath. Bent over, with her hands on her knees, she was shocked beyond all reason to hear Teleris laughingly say "Congratulations Alania. You have just managed to kill the Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
  
  
********  
  
Now you MUST review! 


	25. Chapter 25 - Catching Up

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR and all things Middle Earth, blah blah blah…  
  
  
  
Chapter 25 – Catching Up  
  
The Prince of Mirkwood? Had she heard right? Unsure of whether or not she wanted to see if it was true, she hesitated to remove her blindfold. What if she had heard wrong? What if Legolas was not there? And what if he was? What would she do then? Alania's heart hammered in her chest as these thoughts ran through her mind. She hadn't seen him in so long that she was terrified of the next few moments. Curiosity got the better of her and with shaky hands she slowly stood and removed her blindfold.  
  
Squinting from the midday sun, Alania raised her eyes to the elf standing a few feet away. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt her jaw drop a bit and her eyes widen. How magnificent he looked. She hadn't remembered him being so beautiful, had she? He was here and alive and not even a scratch on him from his travels. So relieved to see him safe, Alania released a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. It felt as though her mind was numb and racked with thought at the same time. Shock, joy, astonishment, doubt, incredulity flit in her mind from one to another as she desperately tried to assimilate the fact that he had just sparred with her as though they hadn't been separated for months. She had no idea what to do with herself. Torn between wanting to run to him and wrap her arms around him, and turning to run the other way for fear that he was not as moved as she to see him, Alania was frozen to one spot.  
  
Legolas saw her every thought cross her face and he was thrilled that he could still read her that way. He had unknowingly been terrified that his ability to know her mind by watching her face was to have been completely subverted by Gandalf's teachings and that it would keep them apart. Relief flooded through him as he realized she was just as affected as he had been upon first seeing her. Noting her confusion, he took matters into his own hands and walked to stand in front of her. Giving her a small smile, he cupped and stroked her cheek, then traced her lower lip with his thumb. His heart jumped as he watched her close her eyes and lean into his hand. Mirroring their last afternoon in Rivendell before he rode off, she took his hand and kissed his palm as he had hers that day.  
  
For Alania the whole world stopped moving. All she knew or saw or heard was the elf standing before her. The feel of his hand on her face and the warm soft smile he gave her. If time had stopped at that very moment, it would have been perfection for her. But time has a funny way about it.  
  
It took every fiber of his being not to lean forward and kiss her, but there were far too many people around. It would be unseemly for such a display of affection in front of this many total strangers. Instead, Legolas quietly said to her "It seems you have very busy. I am quite astonished and very proud of you. I would hear more of your days later. In private though, melamin. How I missed you."  
  
Alania looked up into his eyes as he spoke and felt the emptiness that had been growing inside her fade away. Giving him a smile in return, she found she still had no capacity for words. Chuckling, Legolas said "I see I must surprise you much more often if it renders you speechless, little sprite."  
  
Clearing his throat, Teleris approached them. Legolas reached out and clasped the other elf on the shoulder. Giving Teleris a wide smile, Legolas said "Thank you Teleris. You have done a remarkable job. I should have seen her talent myself."  
  
"You were a little, um, too close to the situation to assess it properly I think. Perhaps had it been another you would have seen the potential" replied Teleris. Looking at Alania he said "You were quite magnificent Alania. That move you pulled on Elladan was priceless. I wish you had seen the look on his face when he landed on his back. And to have defeated Legolas, well, that was extremely impressive. I have not seen that happen in almost 100 years."  
  
Smiling back at Teleris, Alania finally found her tongue and thanked him. But even as she heard his words and replied, her win against Legolas stuck in her mind like a splinter. She knew with every fiber of her being that she should not have won and that her words to him at the end were true. He had held back with her. Had it been any other elf, she would not have thought twice about it, but with Legolas it was another matter. She was reminded of when she had returned the necklace to him, and as everyone greeted the new arrivals and headed back to the keep, the splinter in Alania's mind grew, especially with the murmurs of congratulations at a difficult win.  
  
Upon entering the keep, Aerdin greeted Gandalf, Elrohir and Legolas warmly. A quick meal was prepared for all and it did not go unnoticed by Aerdin that Legolas held Alania's gaze. He had known all along that Alania's heart lay outside Gondor, but he had not expected it to rest with an elf. He knew full well the difficulties and the joys of such a union because of his grandparents. Aerdin and Alania had grown close while she was here, and Aerdin had hoped that perhaps with enough time he would have had a chance at winning her. Now that he knew the object of her affections, he would respect the situation and remain a close friend to her. Offering Alania his arm to escort her to supper as he had done every night for the last few weeks, it did not occur to him how it would seem to all now that Legolas was back.  
  
Alania thought nothing of it either. Aerdin was a close friend and confidant, and though she hadn't outright discussed Legolas with him, she had made it known early on that she loved another. Aerdin respected her thoughts and wishes, and the two were almost always seen in the other's company when not attending to their priorities. Even Roxy was a little envious of the time Alania and Aerdin spent together laughing or talking or playing chess. So when Aerdin offered his arm, Alania took it. Seeing Aerdin's questioning look, Alania whispered to him "I am sorry I had not told you who it was my heart belonged to. I never imagined he would come here."  
  
"Alania, how could he not have come? I would have crossed Mordor alone if I knew you were on the other side" he replied teasingly and received a smile in return.  
  
Legolas watched with some irritation at how quickly Alania left his side for the king's arm. Then to see the two exchange whispers angered him. A flash of jealousy shot through him. It was something he hadn't felt before and he didn't enjoy it. All manner of sordid thoughts crossed his mind about what the two had been doing in his absence. A scowl broke onto his face, which disappeared as quickly as it came when Alania turned her head to him and gave him a wide, shy smile. He pushed the feelings of jealousy out of his mind and followed them to supper, making sure to take the seat on Alania's other side.  
  
Through supper Alania remained mostly silent, as was typical of her when new arrivals came to exchange news. Aerdin always questioned her later on over chess what she thought of the news. In many ways Alania had become Aerdin's most trusted advisor and he had gone so far as to offer her the title. This evening though she had a difficult time focusing on the conversation around her with Legolas sitting to her left. Their hands brushed often and Legolas would find any number of ways to quietly flirt with her throughout the meal. Currently his hand was tracing small circles on her knee under the tablecloth, so when Gandalf asked her a question she felt a nudge from Aerdin when she didn't reply.  
  
"What? Oh, I'm sorry Gandalf. I didn't hear you" she remarked with a flush and shake of her head. Legolas was distracting her to no end, and she felt as though she were in high school again. She heard Legolas's quiet giggle at her fluster.  
  
"I was wondering when you and I would be able to find time for a nice quiet game of chess, but I see that you might be occupied elsewhere for a little while" Gandalf replied with a knowing smile.  
  
"Yes, she will" said Legolas with a naughty grin. Getting up from the table, he took Alania's hand and pulled her up as well saying "I have not seen this one in a very long time, and though I know you will think us rude, please excuse us for we have much to catch up on."  
  
Protesting, Alania felt her entire body turn red with embarrassment. Everyone in the room laughed, including Aerdin who said "Think nothing of it. Just make sure that I can have my advisor's ear in the morning."  
  
As they left the room, Legolas asked "Advisor? That is quite a feat Alania. What else have you been doing while I was away?"  
  
"The same as I had been doing back in Rivendell, Legolas. I continue to train with Georn. Elladan and Teleris took it upon themselves to help Roxy and myself a few days after we arrived. I've always been fond of chess, so finding people to play here was a nice surprise. My days have been busy, but I imagine not nearly as interesting as yours" she replied cautiously. Strangely Alania felt a touch awkward with Legolas. All at once it felt as though she was just meeting him for the first time and also that they had never been apart. Still most prevalent in her mind was their last morning together. She worried that Legolas hadn't understood her and that he was expecting her to be the same as before he had left. Those thoughts were quickly followed by her doubts at their future together.  
  
Seeing her pained and worried expression, Legolas brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it. He wanted to reassure her and soothe her worries away. "Will you walk with me, melamin?" he asked.  
  
Seeing her nod, he walked her up to a turret balcony. It was tall and quiet out on the landing, and the sun was taking it's final bow for the day streaking the sky with brilliant purples and blues. Legolas leaned against the railing and pulled Alania to him. With her back against him, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. He could feel her body's tension, so he stood with her that way, in silence, until he felt her start to relax.  
  
"You are an eye opener, Alania. You are far stronger than I ever imagined. I thought I trusted you when I gave you the manuscripts in your world, but when we returned here I did not realize that my trust did not extend to Middle Earth. This was a new world to you and filled with things you had no knowledge of. I was afraid for you and it made me foolish and thoughtless. I thought I could protect you by keeping you blind and I was wrong. It will not happen again. I swear it. I know it will take you some time to believe me, so if you would bear with me for a short time, I would know your thoughts of all that has taken place these last few months" said Legolas.  
  
"I believe you mean what you say, Legolas. But there is something that has been nagging at me since our duel. You would know my thoughts truly?" asked Alania rhetorically. "What I hear and see are two different things. It is clear you have done much thinking while we were apart. But this afternoon you toyed with me. I never should have defeated you. While we fought I knew this in my bones. Why didn't you defeat me?"  
  
"I wanted to test your abilities. Yours and Teleris's. I was looking for your weaknesses, for flaws in your training."  
  
"Alright, but what about five minutes after you figured all that out? You trained me for weeks at home Legolas. You should know that I am aware of how long it takes you to assess someone's performance. You held back far took long. You gave me a cheap win Legolas. It may have looked good to everyone else, but you and I know better. What I said to you is true. I would rather lose in a good fight than win because my opponent didn't give it everything he had. My win against Elladan today was cheapened as well because of it. Your actions in our duel mirror the problems we had in Rivendell. And now you come with pretty words and an apology expecting that it will change everything. I want to be with you, but not if you withhold yourself from me. That was what I was talking about when I returned the necklace."  
  
Alania turned in his arms to face him. She saw the sincerity and care for her in his eyes. About to say something else, he placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "I was not toying with you today. I did hold back, that is true. But it was that I did not want to defeat you on my first day seeing you again. I was hoping you would call it a draw. You amazed me with your attack. It was brilliant and that cannot be taken away from you. I know that you think I do not fully understand you, but I do. And I will take as long as needed to prove it to you. But for now I would beg your indulgence for a few moments while I do something I have been longing to do since I left Rivendell."  
  
Leaning down, Legolas softly pressed his lips against hers before she could protest. Hearing her soft gasp, he deepened the next kiss. Her arms wove around his neck with no conscious thought from her, and she pulled him closer and opened her mouth inviting his tongue. Together they pressed against each other for many minutes savoring the feel of the other finally back in their embrace.  
  
Regretfully, Legolas pulled away from her and whispered "I have promised Aerdin that you would be available for him in the morning. Let me walk you to your room."  
  
At Alania's door, Legolas softly kissed her on the forehead and said with a smile "I understand I am somewhat unwelcome in your bed right now. Though this displeases me to no end, you will find the elves are extremely patient and determined when they want something." Pausing to gauge her reaction, which was a combination of confusion and mirth, he gave her a teasing wink and continued "I feel fairly confident we will not be apart for too much longer. I can be very persuasive, as you know. But for now I will bid you pleasant dreams, little sprite."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I hope that wasn't too anti-climatic. I know some of you wanted them to get all hot and heavy, and I admit it did cross my mind as well. But it just didn't feel true to Alania's and Legolas's personalities when I wrote it. And so you have this chapter, which feels 'right' to me. For those who still want them to get all hot and bothered – I promise there's more of that naughtiness to come later on. 


	26. Chapter 26 - Something Wicked This Way C...

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR and all things Middle Earth, blah blah blah… Chapter title borrowed from Bradbury.  
  
  
  
Chapter 26 – Something Wicked This Way Comes  
  
Legolas had every intention of wooing Alania properly this time around, but the threat of Malficent drew closer with every passing day. Their days were slowly filled with priorities that kept them apart. Though they tried to spend some time each day with each other, both found themselves thinking how odd it was that whenever they were together they were still, somehow, apart. Alania found it most ironic that this time it was she who was constantly in council meetings with Aerdin and Gandalf. Legolas was welcome anytime but needed rarely. Sometimes it was the only time the two would see each other, and neither could express any personal thoughts to the other at these times, except for the occasional meaningful glance. It was frustrating for both.  
  
Legolas tried to be understanding and patient. He knew from experience the seriousness of the threat from Mordor, and he was aware of the time and effort plans against it took. But a person can be patient for only so long, and though he tried to attend as many council meetings as possible if only to see Alania, his attentions were slowly distracted by organizing and readying Aerdin's guard. The news of a huge orc and goblin army amassing on the borders of Mordor and Gondor were confirmed this time, and Aerdin's men would need to be prepared for anything. Legolas, with encouragement from all within the council, took it upon himself to train the men with Teleris's help.  
  
He was further frustrated and envious of all the time Alania spent with Aerdin. He knew in his heart, though it was confirmed by Georn and Roxy, that they were close friends and nothing more. He trusted Alania and he trusted Aerdin. But he could not control his feelings of jealousy from growing. The logic and reasoning that they were simply talking about the state of affairs within the city or the situation flaring with Malficent hardly reached his heart. His head knew better, but his chest ached every time the two sat for a game of chess or quietly whispered to each other at council meetings. It was because of these pangs that Legolas found himself unconsciously distancing himself from her, spending more and more time outside the keep with Aerdin's troops.  
  
The orc army was closing in towards the city at a terrifying rate. Some troops were sent out to slow their progress down, but it barely made a dent in the speed of their arrival. Aerdin guessed they had only a few days left before an attack against the city was made. Plans to evacuate civilians were hastily drawn and carried out. The city seemed to empty of life during this time. It crushed Alania's heart that the vibrant, noisy city she had first seen was now an empty shell of itself. She couldn't help but feel at fault for it, and this guilt along with her missing Legolas tore at her. Once more she found herself longing for the comforts of her home world. She was determined to rid Middle Earth of Malficent and go home, no matter the cost. The stress and worry were almost too much for her to bear.  
  
Longing to find solace and comfort with her lover, Alania sought out Legolas night after night. She always found his room empty, and though she occasionally waited for him, he never came. She knew in her head that he missed her as well, it was her heart that ached and told her that he had grown bored with waiting for her. It came to the awful point where neither spoke to the other more than a few casual words. And though it pained them both, neither knew how to bridge the gap without being able to spend some serious time together.  
  
Before anyone was truly ready, the enemy's army was seen on the horizon and it was clear that a massive battle would be raging by the following evening. Climbing to a turret, Alania, Aerdin, Gandalf, Roxy, Georn and Legolas watched as the beasts approached, still at a safe distance. On another balcony stood Elladan, Elrohir and Teleris. The sheer number of orcs and goblins was enough to terrify even the bravest of souls, and Legolas found himself haunted with memories of Helm's Deep. He made a small prayer to the Valar for the safety of the city, its citizens and for his love.  
  
The group was silent as they watched them near, and as each of the companions dwelt in their own thoughts, Alania's hand instinctively reached over to grasp Legolas's. Legolas, surprised by the gesture, looked down to meet Alania's eyes. In that single moment, all the distance that had grown between them disappeared. In her eyes, Legolas read love and care and fear and sheer determination. In his, Alania read love and warmth and strength and concern and a will of steel. Unable to help himself, he leaned down and bridged whatever space was left with a soft kiss so filled with promise and hope that Alania felt a lone tear trickle down her cheek. As they pulled away from each other, she saw that the tear she felt had not come from her eyes, but from Legolas's. Reaching up she gently brushed away the tear and gave him the warmest smile she could muster.  
  
The sun had finally gone down and the view became even more wicked. Now they could see many torches burning brightly closing in on the city. With a small frown Alania asked "Gandalf, is this worth it? Will he come for them himself?"  
  
"He is not with them now. I believe he will attempt to weaken us first before he comes to claim them. It is possible he may not come at all. It is hard to know what will happen. But hope is not lost. We shall see what will come tomorrow night. We should all try to rest, at least while we can" he replied.  
  
As they climbed down, Alania reached for Roxy holding her back from the group. "Do you still have those things we brought with us?" asked Alania.  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't just leave them laying around, you know. What are you thinking?" she replied.  
  
"I think we're going to need all the help we can get tomorrow night. I've also got an idea that will take as many hands as we can find come the morning."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"We're going to be making some old fashioned cocktails for our friends out there. We'll need to about 20 people to help get the supplies and show how to make them. Make sure Georn knows about it. I'll have the elves stop by as well."  
  
"Are you sure that's right, Alania? I mean it's not exactly common knowledge here what a Molotov Cocktail is."  
  
"Well, guns and hand grenades aren't exactly Middle Earthy either, but that's not going to stop me. Hello? You did see the size of that army, right?"  
  
"Good point. I'll get on it first thing. But right now I'm going to take my man and enjoy ourselves tonight. You ought to do the same. That is with your elf, cause you don't have a man" Roxy said with a teasing smile.  
  
The two women looked at each other with smiles, and Alania said "Roxy, I'm sorry we haven't spent that much time together these last few weeks…"  
  
"Shut up Alania. It's cool. I always knew you'd save the world. Wait, hang on. That's from Buffy. Well, I knew you'd be a great leader of something. Though I imagine this isn't what you had in mind, chica. Don't think too much anymore. Go have quality time and worry tomorrow." With that said, Roxy walked away to be with Georn.  
  
Alania watched her friend walk away with a smile on her face, knowing that Roxy was truly the sister she never had. As her mind flashed back to all the time they'd known each other, she felt two arms wrap around her from behind. She leaned back into the warmth of Legolas's body and closed her eyes to shut out the world. She hadn't realized that he had waited for her nearby. "How much did you hear?" she asked.  
  
"All of it. She loves you very much" he answered.  
  
"And I love her as well. Sometimes I think that had she been a man we'd have gotten married a long time ago. But I rather like having her as the sister I never had. She's my family."  
  
With a chuckle, Legolas said "I am glad she's not a man either, melamin."  
  
Alania smiled at his answer. Turing in his arms, she placed her palm over his heart to feel its beating and grew serious. "Will you spend the night with me Legolas?"  
  
His response was to pick her up and carry her to his room.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
A/N: This is a little short, but I wanted to keep the story moving along for you all. Yes, the hot and heavy will be included in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing. Y'all rock! And please review some more. I have the ending all worked out – which we'll get to soon enough, but if I get around 150 reviews I'll the sequel that's been playing around in my head as well. 


	27. Chapter 27 - Declarations

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR and all things Middle Earth, blah blah blah…  
  
  
  
A/N: Once again – I will not be held responsible for anyone who's reading this and is under 18 or easily offended by sex scenes. I, for one, happen to love them if they're done right and are true to the characters. They make me feel all mushy and cheesy-like inside (I'm such a hopeless romantic). Besides, as the author I love having the ability to write exactly what I'd want my dream man to do to me. Yes, I am evil that way. Enjoy the sexiness!  
  
Special note to Andarta Wildhearth: I love ya and love your reviews sweetie, but it's not Lego porn – it's Lego erotica. Get it right! LOL  
  
  
  
Chapter 27 – Declarations  
  
In his room, Legolas gently set Alania down and closed the door behind them. Turning back he reached for her, pulling her to him for a kiss. Together they stood savoring each other's mouths.  
  
Pushing at his chest, Alania stepped away from Legolas to look at him. His eyes had darkened with passion and he seemed like a tight bow ready to shoot. Alania smiled to herself with that strangely appropriate thought. She reached out and toyed with his hair. "I love your hair. I could run my hands through it all night and not get enough" she told him.  
  
Legolas merely returned her smile before taking hold of the hand stroking his hair and bringing it to his lips. He placed small kisses on each of her knuckles and he massaged her palm and wrist. He began to work his kisses up her hand and wrist to her forearm, when Alania withdrew her hand.  
  
Stepping away from him once more, their eyes met and Legolas's breath became shallow as he watched her slowly strip before him. Slowly and gracefully removing one article of clothing at a time, and Alania soon stood bare. A cool breeze came through the window blowing her hair off her shoulders and chilling her skin, causing her nipples to harden. She closed her eyes and smiled at the caress by the wind, shivering just slightly. Legolas wondered how it was possible for her to become more erotic every time they were together. When Alania opened her eyes she was startled at how close Legolas was. She hadn't heard him approach, and she gave a small giggle at how she should know better by now to expect these things from him.  
  
Legolas leaned down and placed a kiss on the shoulder exposed by the breeze. His hands still at his sides, he traced sweet kisses up her shoulder to her neck and traced her jaw lightly with his tongue. Alania gasped at the feel of his lips on her skin and turned her head to meet his lips with her own. But Legolas had other intentions and pulled away with a smile of his own. Mirroring Alania's actions, he removed his clothes as she watched.  
  
Both stood naked to each other. Slowly each took the other's form in at their leisure until finally their eyes met. Legolas outstretched his hand to Alania, beckoning her. As she placed her hand in his, he pulled her into an embrace. Their lips met and their arms wrapped around each other. Picking her up once more, he carried her the short distance to his bed and placed her in the center.  
  
Legolas stretched out on his side next to her. Leaning up and resting his head on one hand, he traced her shoulder and neck with his other hand. So light was his touch that Alania gasped as he lightly tickled her skin. His hand traced circles slowly down her from her neck to her chest, moving to caress a breast. He cupped it full in his hand and brushed his thumb back and forth on her nipple until it hardened.  
  
He loved watching her responses to his ministrations. Her body reacted to his as though they were made for each other. Every sound that came out of her mouth caused him to throb with need. The intensity of his desire to sink into her was incredible, but he was determined to prolong their love making.  
  
Seeing her lean into his hand as she moaned in pleasure, Legolas moved from one breast to the other and paid as much attention to it as he had the first. When he received the reaction he was looking for, his hand began to gently circle her tummy finally reached the curls of hair at her legs. Tickling the tops of her hips and thighs, he smiled as she willfully parted her legs for him.  
  
Giving him access to her center, Alania couldn't help arching her hips up towards his hand. Gripping the sheets, she felt a sheen of sweat develop from the tension he was causing in her. It was the most incredible torture and she knew he relished and enjoyed his ability to make her crazy with lust. Whimpering her need, she was rewarded as she felt his fingers first graze the insides of her thighs and finally stroke her folds. Crying out at the feel of it, her whole body rose to try and force a faster rhythm from his fingers.  
  
Legolas almost lost control as he saw her arch up against him in urgency. Taking a deep, controlling breath he maintained his slow agonizing pace on her center. Sliding his fingers up and down her folds, he slipped himself inside her tunnel and stoked her there for a while before moving up to circle her nub and repeat the process. He leaned his head down and captured a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it as he continued to play with her.  
  
The feel of his mouth on her breast sent Alania over the edge, and she cried out as she arched up and exploded in pleasure against his hand. The sensations continued as his fingers never stopped moving at their slow, methodical pace and he drove her from one apex to another several times this way.  
  
Slowly withdrawing his hand, he looked up to see her panting. Smiling he kissed her lips lightly and began to kiss his way down her body while she caught her breath. He stopped to pay attention to her breasts before slowly lowering himself further. Gently her kissed her hips and the tops of her legs. He heard her moan his name as her legs once again parted for him. He could smell her sex and see the wetness there, and it was all the invitation he needed. Knowing how sensitive she would be, he gently licked her until he felt her begin to move against him. Wrapping his arms around her legs, he kissed her center in earnest bringing her to another climax with his tongue.  
  
With an extremely self-satisfied smile, he slid up against her side once again to enjoy the view. She lay there, spent and satisfied, and he would have been content to stop there for the night. His need was great at this point, but if she would sleep now he would go no further. He knew what would come the next day and she needed the rest.  
  
After catching her breath, Alania opened her eyes to see him watching her with a Cheshire cat grin. Smiling back up at him, she reached up and pulled his head down for a kiss. There was no way she wasn't going to reciprocate. As their tongues met and danced, she pushed him to his back and leaned against his side. Kissing for a time, Alania broke apart for a short time to lay on top of him.  
  
Leaning up on her hands, she looked down upon him and saw that his blue eyes had turned practically black with his need for her. Against her belly she could feel the throbbing of his length. Teasing him a bit, as he had her, she ground her hips against him. His hands gripped her hips and pulled her hard against him as he groaned and matched her movement. His eyes shut and he leaned his head back as he pushed himself against her softness.  
  
Alania leaned down and kissed his neck, licking up to his jaw and then to his ear. He hissed in pleasure as she nibbled on his earlobe and traced his ear with her tongue. Immensely pleased with herself for finding a new erogenous area of his body, Alania sighed with pleasure in his ear causing him to moan with need.  
  
His arms wrapped around her waist and he buried his face in neck, kissing and nibbling the skin. Still, they only ground against each other, teasing and stroking the other's passion. Finally, Alania needed to feel him inside her and she straddled his hips. She was moist with desire and rubbed her center along the length of him. Legolas cried out in frustration and sat up, taking her with him. Gently pushing her body away from him as she straddled him, he guided himself into her depths in this sitting position. Both gasped as he filled her.  
  
She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pulled her hips to him. Together they sat enveloped in each other's arms, neither moving as they delighted in being as close as two people can be. Alania kissed his shoulder and neck as her hands stroked through his hair and traced his ears. Gently, Legolas traced his hands up and down her back attempting to memorize every inch and feeling he had with her in his arms this way. Nuzzling against her neck and hugging her hard against him, he murmured huskily "Vanimle sila tiri, a'maelamin. Lle mela en' coiamin." Running his hands up and down her back and sides, he passionately whispered it to her twice more before kissing her. Slowly their kiss escalated and intensified.  
  
She could feel him throbbing within her and it caused her to feel the same pangs of need. Pulling herself apart a bit, Alania looked into Legolas's eyes before started to move against him. Unwavering in their gazes, they writhed against each other with unbridled passion. As the sensations inside her increased, Alania found she could not control herself and quickened her pace. Grinding into him, needing to feel him deep inside her, she pressed against him over and over. Aching for fulfillment, Alania arched against Legolas.  
  
No longer satisfied in this position, Legolas lay back down and let Alania stay astride him. Reaching up to stroke and caress her breasts, he watched as she moved against him, harder and harder until she threw her head back and moaned as she crested. Seeing her climax threw Legolas's passion out of control. Pulling her down to his chest, he grabbed her hips. Holding her against him, he thrust into her hard and fast. Moments later his body nearly came off the bed, arching into her as he erupted crying her name.  
  
Panting, the two lay connected for long minutes, coming back down from their euphoria. Alania leaned up and looked at Legolas. His eyes were closed and he was smiling that same Cheshire cat smile again. Brushing some hair off his face, she giggled and gently kissed him. "You look exactly like a cat who's just gotten some cream, elf" she said.  
  
"You know, I hate to say this, but I told you we would not be apart for too much longer" he replied.  
  
A heartbeat later, Legolas was gifted for that comment by Alania's laughter. He was overjoyed to hear it, as it had been a very long time since he had heard her musical laugh. And she laughed long and hard. It was one of those laughs that take you completely by surprise and leave you feeling giddy when it's over. Legolas was soon taken up by it as well, and together the two laughed themselves to tears.  
  
Finally able to breath again, Alania attempted to climb off Legolas. Growling, Legolas held her still. "Oh no. I just got you here. Where do you think you are going?"  
  
"Um, nowhere. But am I allowed to get more comfy?" she replied.  
  
Reluctantly Legolas allowed her to climb off, and his acquiescence was rewarded when she curled up next to him and settled into the nook of his arm with her head on his chest. They sighed contently and absently stroked and touched each other.  
  
Alania softly ran her hand on his chest, tickling him lightly, occasionally finding a sensitive spot. Memorizing those, she smiled at their recent love making. Leaning up suddenly, she looked at his face and when he opened his eyes to look at her she asked "You said something to me before in elvish. What was it?"  
  
Legolas smiled and teased "I am astonished and not a little insulted that you have spent so many months and weeks with elves and did not learn my language, little sprite. Perhaps I shall not tell you."  
  
Feigning shock, Alania sat up on her knees and covered her face with her hands. Making a brilliant display of mock despair, she sniffled loudly and said "Alas! The elf will not define something for me, his lady-love! Here, see how he mocks me. But methinks I have devised an evil plan to thwart his stubbornness. I shall tickle him until he is so weakened that he confesses!" With that she climbed back onto him and straddled his chest. Leering down at him and producing a silly evil laugh, she began to tickle him in all the sensitive places she had just discovered.  
  
Legolas yelped and tried to throw her off him as he tearfully laughed through the torture. Grabbing her wrists, he managed to pull her arms over his head, causing her to lean forward pressing her breasts against his face.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair. You're stronger than me" she complained. "I was just starting to have fun."  
  
Thoroughly enjoying the position he had just placed her in, Legolas couldn't resist lightly biting her nipples. Chuckling when she moaned with pleasure, he said "I apologize little sprite. I did not mean to ruin your fun. I will stop." When he released her wrists and started to push her off, she protested breathily "No, don't stop."  
  
Laughing, he wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over so that he leaned above her. He began to caress her breasts in earnest as he leaned in to passionately kiss her.  
  
Sometime later, exhausted once more, they lay curled together cuddling. Stroking her hair, Legolas whispered "Your beauty shines bright, beloved. You are the love of my life. That is what I said to you earlier when we made love." When she turned to face him, he continued "I love you Alania. When this is over I want you to come home with me. I would introduce you to my father and show you Mirkwood."  
  
Overwhelmed at his words, Alania leaned up and kissed him hard in return. Hugging him close, she nuzzled his neck giving him gentle kisses. Taking a deep breath she sighed and pulled away from him. Sitting up she gazed down and saw that he was frowning a bit.  
  
"What is it, melamin?" he asked.  
  
"I was hoping to not have to have this conversation for a little longer. It is late and we both need to rest and it is just not very good timing. But timing has never exactly been our forte, has it?" she replied with a wistful smile. "Oh Legolas, I can't tell you how much your words mean to me. But when this is over I am going home. I will not go with you to Mirkwood."  
  
Frowning and sitting up as well, Legolas asked "What do you mean? I know you love me. I heard you say it in Rivendell. Why would you not want to come with me?"  
  
"Sweetheart, it has nothing to do with what I want or how I feel. I do love you. With all my heart, I love you. I had no idea it was possible to feel this strongly about anyone. But you and I are not meant to be. I have spent a great deal of time thinking about this these past months away from you. If we were to stay together, I would begin to hate myself. I am mortal, Legolas. I think you sometimes forget this. I will not always look this way. I will not always have this energy. I will grow old and gray. My body will weaken and wrinkle. If I am lucky, I will retain all my mental faculties. But at some point, my body will simply stop functioning. I am going to die Legolas. You, on the other hand, will not age. You will grow more beautiful with each passing year as I slowly deteriorate. If you stayed with me I would begin to feel that you thought yourself obligated to stay by my side because of your love, while you could be out traveling or hunting or any number of things. I would not be able to live with the guilt. And in truth, I think I might grow to envy your youth and immortality. I am very accepting of my eventual death, but to be faced with the opposite everyday as I grow weak would be very trying on my heart. It isn't fair. Not to you, and not to me. I am sorry Legolas, but when this is over I am going home and you will go home. That is the way it should be."  
  
"So you would throw away what we have because you fear the future?" he asked angrily. "And what about what I want? Am I to have no say in this?"  
  
"No Legolas. You will have no say in this. And if you think my heart doesn't ache as much as yours at the knowledge that we will eventually part then you are wrong and selfish. And I am not throwing anything away. I will always carry you and our love in my heart. That is the only forever I can offer you Legolas. I wish it could be more."  
  
"Alania, it is unfair that you give us only borrowed time. I will not be satisfied with such a short amount of time. There is a great deal I would share with you. All the while we have known each other, things have been pulling us apart that were out of our control. How can you choose to be a barrier to our being together as well?"  
  
Alania sighed and said "Legolas, here is exactly what you fail to see. I am living on borrowed time. You are forever and do not need to understand it. And though there is nothing I want more than to spend eternity with you, it will never happen. I am not choosing to be a barrier. I simply am the barrier. I am human, you are elf. Please, try to see where I am coming from. Let us not argue about this anymore. Let us live in the moment and enjoy what we have. It is more than most people ever feel, and I, for one, am not going to waste another minute if I do not have to."  
  
Before he could say anything further, Alania climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Unable to refuse her, Legolas pulled her close, kissed her forehead and said "Very well melamin. We will not discuss this now. Get some sleep. Tomorrow will be difficult for us all."  
  
As she fell asleep in his arms, Legolas looked at her and thought long about her words. He loved her too much to simply give up. Closing his eyes, he leaned back and tried to rest as well knowing he would not find a solution that evening.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
You know, it's always a good sign when the author needs to fan herself after writing a sexy scene. =) Kindly review – it's what I live for. 


	28. Chapter 28 - Final Preparations

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR and all things Middle Earth, blah blah blah…  
  
  
  
A/N: OK. I usually don't do this because I assume people actually read bio's and can see what my favorites are that way. BUT!!! I'm having such a blast reading this fanfic that I just had to plug it shamelessly. Go read It's Never Over by Moutons. It's the most amazing LOTR and Buffy x- over I've read – it's not perfect, but then nothing is. Now, when you finish reading this chapter and leaving me a review (like I wasn't going to ask), go read that story and leave a review for Moutons. Oh and by the way, thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews you've left thus far. They really make me cheery. Now leave more. =)  
  
  
  
Chapter 28 – Final Preparations  
  
Wanting to cling to the night and hold back the day, Legolas awoke Alania with soft kisses as the sun just began to creep over the horizon. In the back of his mind he knew this would be their last peaceful time together for a while. Shutting out the coming day, he made love to her.  
  
A while later, Alania was first to get out of bed. Quickly throwing on her clothes, she made sure he would meet her in an hour's time with the other elves in the large hall. Giving him a soft kiss as he dressed, she grabbed her leather pack and left to find Roxy and organize their inventory.  
  
Ensconced in Roxy's room, the two women double checked their weapons. Roxy had shown a partiality to the sawed-off shotgun, so she had packed several rounds of ammo, as well as a few smaller guns. Roxy's genius was evident when she pulled out a scope with infrared to attach to the shotgun. Upon seeing this, Alania smirked and gave Roxy a questioning glance. "What? I got the idea when those things attacked at night and their bodies evaporated when exposed to sunlight. We need to be able to see them in the dark. You're just jealous you didn't think of it" said Roxy.  
  
Alania, on the other hand, had packed with a bigger picture in mind. Once again unsure of where her instincts got their information, she had followed them and not only packed several pistols, but grenades. She had no idea what she would need them for, but her thought of them the night before as she watched the invading army approach gave her the idea for the cocktails they would be preparing later.  
  
"Remember, under no circumstances are you to pull out these puppies out unless your life depends on it. We don't want Malficent to have any idea of our fire power. I'm worried he hasn't come just yet and is toying with us. These might be our saving grace. Got it?" asked Alania.  
  
Roxy nodded in response.  
  
"Roxy, I don't know what'll happen later, but…" trailed off Alania.  
  
"I know chica. Me too" answered Roxy.  
  
The two looked at each other and hugged tightly. Ending their hug, they put on their game faces and headed to meet the others.  
  
Alania was surprised at the size of the group that met them in the Hall. She had thought there would only be the few key associations, but apparently word had traveled and several of Aerdin's captains came of their own volition. They had been impressed with the women's loyalty to a land that was not their own and it was known that Alania had the king's ear. They had determined to find out how the two would help them defend their land.  
  
To demonstrate what a Molotov Cocktail was, Alania filled a jar with oil, stuffed a rag in it, sealed it with wax leaving a portion of rag outside, lit the rag and threw it hard into the Hall's enormous fireplace. A simple concept and someone would have eventually thought of it as all the ingredients were readily available, but it was Alania and Roxy who introduced it. Alania was most pleased with Aerdin's reaction; he was first astonished at the explosion and then a sinister gleam glinted in his eyes as he smiled wickedly. His only words to her were "Show me."  
  
So the two spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon supervising the instruction, organization and distribution of hundreds of cocktails for use later. Many of these were sent to the first gate of the city and handed out with instructions by the captains who had joined them that morning. The rest were distributed evenly through the rest of the cities gate walls.  
  
Dusk approached all too quickly, and Legolas pulled Aerdin aside to have a private word with him. "I know you will join your men soon enough, but I would beg of you to insist that Alania and Roxy stay in the keep with Gandalf. I will be telling her myself, but you know Alania can be somewhat headstrong. It might be best if we both asked her" he said.  
  
Aerdin smiled and nodded. He was as eager as the elf to have them stay behind, but he had a feeling that this request would not be a problem. He would talk to her later before he left to join his troops.  
  
Making ready to leave with Georn and his fellow elves, Legolas grabbed his quiver, bow and daggers. Seeing Georn in a corner talking quietly with Roxy, Legolas took the opportunity to find Alania. Catching her eye, he stepped out of the room and she followed.  
  
Pulling her into his arms, he held her briefly and then kissed her hard. Pulling apart, he reached around his neck and removed the necklace he had been wearing since Rivendell. Alania said nothing as he clasped it around her neck. She gently fingered it and her other hand traced his jaw and lips. He saw her fear and concern for him in her eyes.  
  
"I will see you soon melamin. I promise" he said.  
  
"I know" she answered with a tight smile. "You've been in much worse situations and come out with nary a scratch. I have heard many of these stories about you. That will not stop my concern."  
  
He toyed with a lock of her head and said "There is something I want you to do."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I want you to stay here with Roxy and Gandalf. I ask this not just for your safety and my selfish desire to worry less about you. The injured will be brought back here and will need attention. I hope you will do this."  
  
"Of course" she replied immediately.  
  
Legolas seemed to have not heard her, for he continued with his reasoning. "I know that you feel you should be up front with the others, but… Did you just agree me?" he asked incredulously.  
  
Alania couldn't help the giggle. "I did sweetheart. I may be stubborn and outspoken and determined, but I am certainly not stupid. You couldn't pay me enough to stand in front of thousands of orcs and goblins eager to kill something. I'm going to stay right here with the all powerful and wise wizard. At least until he tells me to do otherwise."  
  
Legolas actually found himself grinning before an imminent battle – a first for him. Giving her one final deep kiss, they entered the Hall together. Watching him leave, Alania called out to him. Seeing him turn to her, she ran up to him and said "Legolas, don't do anything stupid. Like get dead. I'll kill you myself if you do that." Seeing him give her a small smile in return, she whispered "I love you. Good luck."  
  
Alania felt Roxy reach for her hand, and the two friends silently gave each other strength as they watched their lovers head into battle. 


	29. Chapter 29 - Armies Battle

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR and all things Middle Earth, blah blah blah…  
  
  
  
Chapter 29 – Armies Battle  
  
Alania didn't know how or when exactly she first heard it, but it was clear not long after Legolas left that battle had begun. It had started as a buzz or a soft roar and soon increased to drown almost all ability to think. After the warriors had left to fight, the remaining volunteers of older folk and women who had stayed behind to help behind the lines quickly organized areas and supplies for the injured. It hadn't felt as even five minutes had passed from when they all began to when the first injury had come in. At that time the sound of battle had begun to increase incrementally, though Alania hadn't thought it could have gotten louder. To Alania it sounded like a very large angry mob in a riot combined with a speeding freight train and the largest active construction site ever. If one would attempt to be very still, one could just barely make out each separate noise within the cacophony of sound. Alania tried it briefly and paled when she realized she could hear the sounds of men and beasts screaming and the swinging of swords.  
  
Early in the battle, Roxy had escaped to a turret to watch the scene in the dark of night. She had come back visibly shaken and pale. When Alania had attempted to go out later, Roxy physically restrained her and said "Don't. Just stay here… You don't want to see this."  
  
The stream of injuries started to come hard and fast, each seemingly worse than the previous. The volunteers did what they could to help, but soon Aerdin insisted on triaging the injured. He put Roxy in charge of it, and asked Alania to join him on a turret. There was no way Roxy could have stopped her from going, though she did warn her.  
  
As Alania and Aerdin climbed the stairs, the sounds became that much louder as fewer and fewer walls blocked the noise out. Once on the balcony, the grisly scene unfolded. Fire everywhere, flaming arrows shot from every direction, non-stop movement from both sides and the occasional exploding cocktail being tossed causing bodies to burn. It was impossible to tell if anyone was winning. They were far away enough from the front lines for safety, but close enough to be able to see that there were bodies strewn all over.  
  
Nothing Alania had ever seen had prepared her for this. She had seen her share of grisly street living and more than enough gory movies, but this was almost too much for her senses. She was shocked numb. No wonder Roxy had tried to prevent her from seeing it. Seeing the injured and dying was hard, but there was no recovering from the images being burned into her brain from the battle. Her thoughts quickly focused on Legolas and she felt panic start to rise from her stomach. Unconsciously she began to inch backwards with an urge to fly to his side. Aerdin caught her wrist before she could move off the balcony.  
  
He forced her to meet his eyes, making her focus on something other than the carnage. In them Alania saw a hardness that she had always suspected he carried but hadn't seen until now. He was almost terrifying to behold. Now she understood what Legolas had been talking about when he spoke of Aerdin's grandfather and how his line would carry that quality. Before her no longer stood a man and her friend, but a king.  
  
"I am leaving to join my men when we go back downstairs. You will not, under any circumstances, follow unless it is with Gandalf's approval. Do I make myself clear Alania?" he asked.  
  
She nodded in response. Seeing her come to her senses, he took advantage of the situation they were in. He would do this only one other time after this. Putting a hand behind her neck pulling her to him, he leaned down and said "Forgive me, I cannot help myself" as he gave her a quick hard kiss.  
  
Almost as soon as it started it ended. Alania barely had time to respond, never mind absorb what was behind it. It had been on his mind to do for the months she had been in his company, and he wanted to taste her lips before possible death. Knowing he acted only because he headed into the fight, she understood subconsciously that it was not meant to signify that he had further intentions nor would he stand between her and the elf.  
  
Together they headed back down and Alania stood by his side in silence as he gathered his armor and weapons. Watching as he walked to the door, she was overpowered with an emotion she hadn't allowed herself to realize. Knowing that he may not return, she called out to him. As he turned back to her, she ran to him and threw her arms around him and gave him a proper kiss. Allowing it to linger only a fraction longer than the one outside, Alania pulled away and said "There is nothing to forgive your highness. Keep safe and good luck."  
  
Roxy had witnessed the kiss and saw the concern in her friend's eyes as she returned to help the injured. When Alania met her gaze, Roxy only smiled at her friend with understanding. There was too much happening too fast, and there was a tangible feeling in air of imminent death. With all the hurt and dying around them, and after witnessing the battle itself, it was near to impossible to maintain any kind of control or rationalization of raw emotion. What Alania and Aerdin shared was a relationship saturated with love and friendship. Both knew that had Alania met Aerdin before she had met Legolas, the two would be together. Neither would ever act on it. Aerdin due to his admiration for both the elf and the woman; Alania because of her intense love and respect for the elf. Therefore, their feelings for each other were kept tightly shut and only surfaced now that a permanent separation was dangerously possible. Roxy knew better than to discuss it or even mention it to Alania. Somehow Roxy also knew that if it was ever disclosed, Legolas would only be upset for a short time. In the end he would understand that they shared an undeniable connection, much like his connection to his old departed friend Gimli.  
  
The hours to dawn passed both with incredible speed and agonizing sluggishness. While the women were working, triaging the warriors, stitching the wounds, applying bandages, they saw more than anyone's fair share of young men die as they held their hands murmuring words of comfort. It seemed the night would never end, and yet all at once the dawn came and the sounds of battle faded. Knowing it would continue later that night, Roxy and Alania did their best to get news of their loved ones while they cared for those in their presence.  
  
Both women caught only a few hours of sleep at separate times, and could barely stomach to eat anything as they forced some food down their throats. Their concern was to keep their energy up for those in their care.  
  
Three days passed this way. And as more and more bodies filled the keep's rooms and hallways, Roxy and Alania felt terror with each new person brought in. Neither were sure if it was a good sign that no one they were close to came in with an injury. It was possible that they had been killed and their bodies still out there.  
  
Alania was beginning to feel as if her nerves were being pulled to their breaking point. She had never been one to sit and wait for an outcome. She began to feel the need to act. Sensing her need, Gandalf pulled her aside the early afternoon after the third night of battle.  
  
"You are doing what you need to do. You ARE helping Alania. Do not think you do nothing. I have watched you all this time. It is amazing how you calm those closest to death. Your words and actions here do you credit. Tell me why you feel you need to do more" said Gandalf.  
  
Wringing her hands, she replied "I feel as though I helped bring this upon the city by bringing the manuscripts here. Had I known this would happen and so many would be hurt and killed I would have never agreed to this plan."  
  
"I know you feel this way. Do you think I am immune to these thoughts myself? After all, they are my manuscripts. But you must remember that all who are involved act of their own volition. They choose to fight Alania. And even if we had not come, Malficent would still be a problem to Aerdin and his people. His lands border Mordor, and so long as there is evil there, Gondor and its people will have to deal with it."  
  
"But Gandalf, all this to lure Malficent... Three nights of this bloodshed and no sign of him. What if he chooses to not come? What then?"  
  
"Then we will find another solution. What else is there?" he asked pointedly. It seemed he was looking for something from her.  
  
Alania frowned at his answer. She grew irritated and then angry to finally furious at the old wizard. Lashing out at him she spat "What good is a powerful wizard who will not even use his magic to help those who are helping him? How dare you use these people as pawns, only to throw them away when the outcome you want does not come about? Who the hell do you think you are? Well, if you want to sit on your ass and do nothing while all these people put themselves on the line for you then you go right ahead. I, for one, am tired of sitting around doing nothing but watch the hurt cry in pain and others die in agony."  
  
Gandalf lowered his head to hide his smile. He had been waiting for her to get angry. She knew perfectly well that he would not use his magic unless he absolutely had to. It was common knowledge that there are dire consequences to using magic, and he would hold off until he absolutely had no other means at his disposal. He had taught her well and knew she was a brilliant tactician. In her anger she would find a method to lure Malficent out here.  
  
Pacing now, Alania ranted some more until finally taking a breath to think. Rubbing her forehead in frustration and anger at everything going on around her, a hundred thoughts ran through her head. The sounds of battle, the looks of the injured as they were treated, watching a young man barely in his twenties die from a poisoned arrow, the panic she felt momentarily with every new body brought before her, the sweat and toil of her fellow volunteers, the agony on Roxy's face every time she sat with the dying, her fear for Legolas and Aerdin. Strangely though, the most prevalent thought racing in her head was how much she wanted to be done with it. How much she wanted to go home and choreograph a video shoot, eat a pizza and do a million other everyday things. And the only thing in her way was Malficent. Turning her fury at this enemy, she felt her mind turn towards finding a solution to 'The Malficent Problem'. Surely there was some way to lure him out of Mordor and end the fighting.  
  
Stopping dead in her pacing, a solution hit her. Running to her rooms, she ignored Gandalf's calling after her. Ripping the manuscripts out of her pack, Alania opened up to a random page and ripped a half of a sheet out of it. She flipped randomly and did this several more times. She tore out half pages lengthwise, so that one could tell what they were but couldn't actually use them for anything. Finding blank sheets of parchment she hurriedly scribbled the same note on each sheet. Collecting the notes and pages and grabbing her weapons, she ran downstairs and hurriedly found Gandalf. She had made a promise to Aerdin and she would keep it. "I need your permission to leave the keep, Gandalf. I think I have found our solution" she said.  
  
Gandalf was intrigued, but asked no questions. He saw the papers in her hands and had an idea of what her plan was. He had barely given her his nod when she flew to the doors. At the stables she managed to saddle a horse in minutes and was galloping to the front lines at breakneck speeds.  
  
The scene at the first gate of the city was far worse than she had imagined. Never would she look at violent movies in the same light. Even the most vicious and graphic was laughable compared to the sight before her. Doing her best to block as much of the vision out of her mind, she focused on finding an elf. Any elf. She needed their keen eyesight.  
  
Finding a captain that had been in the hall when she was making the cocktails, she attempted to enlist his help in finding an elf. His shock at seeing her there made him stubborn and insolent. He insisted that she leave at once and called for two of his men to escort her back to the keep. He believed she had no place on the battle field.  
  
Seeing his idiocy and two guards approaching her, she pulled her sword on him and said "If you will not help me, then just walk away for I will not be deterred in my quest. Do not stand in my way and make me take down someone who is not my enemy."  
  
Threatened within an inch of his life, the captain finally saw her determination and sent a call up within his troops. Alania thanked him and asked him to help her tie the pages and notes she had brought with her to arrows. These arrows were to be flagged so that they would be seen and read.  
  
Incredibly quickly Elrohir approached. He was astonished that Alania was here. Knowing that Legolas would likely go ballistic if her saw her, he hurried to her side to inquire about her presence. When he discovered her purpose, he nodded and grabbed the arrows she had prepared. Slowly he shot all five arrows directly into the enemies camp; close enough to the troops, but not aiming for bodies. They were meant to be noticed and at dusk when the enemy became active again, hopefully they would be. As Elrohir fired the last arrow, Aerdin approached. He had been informed of Alania's presence and was livid.  
  
"What are you doing here?! I expressly told you not to come? How dare you disobey me?" he asked vehemently.  
  
"I did not Aerdin. You told me I couldn't come unless I had Gandalf's permission, which I got before I left. Stop worrying. I have no intentions of staying. I don't know how you do it. How you can stay. There was something I needed to do. Elrohir will explain. I am need back with the injured" she replied and left directly following her explanation.  
  
Aerdin watched her go, mouth agape. He wasn't the only one. All who had witnessed her arrival, her command of the situation and her departure were awed. None of them could know how she was quaking on the inside and how affected she was by what she had seen. All the men knew was that she had a drive and will stronger than some of the greatest warriors of legend; though she would never think so.  
  
Elrohir quickly dispersed the crowd, concerned that Legolas would get wind of it. As Elrohir returned to his original post, he saw Legolas waiting for him. Legolas merely asked what had happened. When Elrohir explained, Legolas nodded and then inquired about Alania's well-being. Elrohir answered all his questions and was astonished when Legolas smiled when he was through.  
  
"Are you not angry Legolas?" asked Elrohir incredulously.  
  
"Why should I be? It is not as though I had any control over her actions. Further she had no intentions of staying. Her timing could not have been better, as the enemy is at rest. She is not stupid Elrohir. If anything I am beginning to believe as Gandalf does. She and Roxy may be the key to defeating Malficent. I trust her. I trust her judgment. I foolishly did not for a little while, and I almost lost her for it. I will not make the same mistake twice" he replied.  
  
Elrohir stared at his back as Legolas walked away to prepare for the night. Then he smiled as he realized that theirs was a love that songs would be written about and sung for ages by the elves.  
  
Entering the keep once more, Alania sought out Gandalf to update him. Simply, the notes accompanying the pages of manuscript said that if Malficent wanted the manuscripts he would have to call off his armies and come for them himself or the manuscripts would be destroyed within a fortnight. Surprising everyone except Gandalf, the armies were quickly ordered to hold their positions and not fire another arrow. It seemed Malficent had received Alania's message.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Wow. Was this chapter ever so difficult to write. The funny thing is that as soon as I had gotten about a page onto paper and got a glass of wine in me, the words just flowed. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thanks! 


	30. Chapter 30 - Behold The Power of Chess

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR and all things Middle Earth, blah blah blah…  
  
  
  
Chapter 30 – Behold The Power of Chess  
  
Alania could not recall any time in her entire life that came remotely close to the absolute terror she was feeling now. Her notes had worked and Malficent was coming. Only Gandalf seemed to be able to feel how close he was and it seemed Malficent would come at his leisure. Whether it was to toy with them or because he felt confident that they were surrendering, Alania couldn't guess. She imagined that like Gandalf, Malficent did things in his own good time. Whatever his reasons, the past two days just mounted her fear exponentially.  
  
Elrohir, Elladan, Legolas, Aerdin and Georn had all returned from the front lines, leaving Teleris in charge along with Aerdin's captains. They had spent most of the last two days tending the wounded, seeing to supplies and conferring with Gandalf, Roxy and Alania as to their next course of action. With time in obviously limited supply, the group spent a great deal of their 'free' hours in debate. Their fear and tension did nothing for their morale or agreement with each other. Each felt their ideas were best, and Gandalf spent most of his time in silence watching the group argue.  
  
Two days with no plan and they were all going on little to no sleep. Though the elves did not necessarily need sleep, they were in dire need of rest. Gandalf finally forced them all to call it an early night by proclaiming that he was certain Malficent was not near enough for them to ignore their bodies' needs. As the lot of them climbed to their rooms, Gandalf motioned to Alania. "You are clearly wound up and will not get to sleep for some time. How about that game of chess we should have had a long while ago?" he asked with a gentle smile.  
  
Alania looked at the wizard as though he had just fallen out of tree. His tone of voice was calm and his face showed no sign of worry. "Huh?" she asked not so eloquently.  
  
"You need to get your mind off the problem for a while so that you can rest. Come, let us play." Gandalf extended an arm to her and without thinking Alania shook her head and took his arm letting him lead her to a room where they could play. For the first time in many days, Alania felt a small smile creep up her face. Gandalf always had a purpose and she knew well enough to follow the old wizard's lead.  
  
Legolas watched as Gandalf led his lady out of the room. Though he would have rather had her company, he understood that she needed the distraction. She had seen and experienced more fighting and death than was right these past days. Though she handled herself remarkably, he knew it was weighing on her. It caused him no end of sadness to know he was partially responsible for her sorrow and their situation. Legolas would have given anything to have been able to keep her away from the things she had seen. He knew her strength and knew how well she would handle everything while this war waged, but when it was over she would feel the true impact of it. He had seen it in her before and he vowed to himself to be there for her until she got through it. Knowing she would be with him soon enough, he went up to rest.  
  
Gandalf had been right. Alania needed to find something to get her mind off the situation. After an hour they both stared at the chess board contemplating their next moves. A relatively fast game, it seemed that Gandalf was winning. His king standing alone in a corner and his pieces scattered around the board seemingly attacking her king, Alania was left with a few pawns guarding her king, her queen, a knight and a bishop. She stared at the board feeling that she could still win this game. Methodically calculating the consequences of each possible move and subsequent moves, Alania felt in her gut that there was something she could do to win.  
  
Gandalf stopped looking at board and began to watch Alania. He had purposefully set the game up this way. He had no intention of actually playing a 'real' game, or to win said game. He had systematically situated and manipulated the game to mirror their current situation. Sometimes, in order to find a solution one had to see things from a different perspective. Watching Alania's concentration and thoughtful frown he knew she was beginning to formulate things in her mind. Gandalf smiled to himself. He had known all along that she merely needed a push and some peace to set her thinking in order. Now all he had to do was wait.  
  
All at once it hit Alania. She jumped up, knocking her chair over in the process and screamed out "Checkmate in 6 moves! Holy shit! We're gonna win." With that exclamation she met Gandalf's eyes and in them he saw the fires of victory.  
  
"You sneaky little devil. You knew all along what you were doing with this game, didn't you?" she asked.  
  
Gandalf merely smiled and said "Good night Alania. Go rest. Tomorrow morning you can tell us what we need to do."  
  
Alania took the stairs two at a time as she headed for her rooms. Seeing Legolas in bed resting, she quietly entered and walked to the side of the bed. Looking down at him, Alania grinned widely and gently brushed a lock of hair off his face. Indulging herself, she leaned down and kissed his forehead. Then she whispered to him "I love you my sweet, beautiful elf. And come a few days from now, I promise you Middle Earth will be safe again." She had to repress a giggle when he didn't even move due to his fatigue.  
  
Too excited and edgy to sleep and knowing that she needed to write her ideas down, she sat at the table and wrote for over an hour. Finally exhaustion overcame her and she crawled into bed next to Legolas, snuggling into his warmth when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
A/N: I know this is short, but I wanted to keep the story moving along somewhat. The big climactic battle is coming up in the next chapter (which will probably be a whopper-sized one at that). I just wanted to let you all know that it might take a little while to post it because I want the flavor of it to be just right, and in order to do that I need to get back into Malficent's head. It's not a very pretty place but necessary to get the visuals and mood right. I humbly beg your patience.  
  
A/N 2: In the meantime, if you MUST have something to read by me (which is very flattering by the way) – feel free to peruse my new Legolas fic Masquerade on this site, or hit http://www.bloomingfanfic.net/ and read how I've succumbed to writing an Orlando Bloom fic under the pseudonym Me, Myself and I. Good Lord, I can't tell you how embarrassed I am that I'm writing one of those. sigh  
  
A/N 3: I swear this is the last note for now! LOL Anyway! I just wanted to say THANK YOU to all of you who review my stories. You guys really are the best. The encouragement I get from you all is just unbelievable and words cannot possibly express how deep my appreciation is to every single one of you. If I could I would just hug you all. =) Now click the button and review some more. Hehehehe. 


	31. Chapter 31 – The Big Battle

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR and all things Middle Earth, blah blah blah.  
  
A/N: This chapter has been edited and added to because of the most excellent comments and critiques I received after posting it the first time. I hope the changes satisfy y'all. Special thanks to KT for the double post. YOU ROCK!! =)  
  
  
  
Chapter 31 - The Big Battle  
  
As the sun slowly sank in the sky, a shadow grew on the horizon. Looking up at the sky, a black inkiness concealed the stars and soon the only lights visible were the ones made by torches. The dread was so thick one could feel it in the air around one's body. So silent and foreboding was the mood, even the wind itself feared to move.  
  
Some distance away from the keep, there was a visible parting, like a wave, in the mass of orcs and goblins. As a path was made, a tall cloaked figure strode at its leisure towards the fields before the keep.  
  
Alania was mesmerized by the pure magnetism and confidence the cloaked figure possessed. Clearly it was Malficent and she was unable to remove her gaze from him. As he came closer, she noted his stature and the way he carried himself. Imposing was the first word that came to her mind, followed quickly by alluring, and then terrifying. Now she understood what people meant when they spoke of how appealing and attractive evil could be. You could taste the power he exuded.  
  
Trying to remain aloof, Alania's mind turned to the final council they had this morning, which included Teleris. With all of them somewhat rested, they had been much more open to listening to new thoughts and when she finished speaking they lapsed into a lengthy silence. In truth, not one of them could find fault with her machinations, though it required one person to volunteer for a task incredibly dangerous. This brave soul would most likely bare the brunt of Malficent's anger, but for Alania's ideas to work a messenger of sorts was essential.  
  
Aerdin at first thought to ask his guards for a volunteer, but the thought of it did not sit well with the council. When Elladan volunteered a debate began regarding lineage and responsibilities for each person at the table, and soon Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas and Aerdin were eliminated from volunteering because of their rank. It was one thing to do battle, but this mission was too precarious for anyone who carried the responsibility for the well-being of an entire realm and its people. Georn and Gandalf were eliminated as they had other roles entirely. Roxy had been about to speak up when both Georn and Alania both said "no" at the same time vehemently. It was left to Alania and Teleris.  
  
"He would never expect a woman." said Alania looking only at Teleris.  
  
"No, Alania, he would not. But this is not your fight. I will go" answered Teleris.  
  
"You could die. I would never forgive myself if you died doing something that was my idea."  
  
Teleris smiled and said "You cannot hold yourself responsible for the outcomes of situations you did not set in motion. Sometimes the good of the many must outweigh the good of one."  
  
"Now really do sound like Obi Wan" said Alania and returned his smile slightly. "I do not like that anyone has to do this, but if it is your choice Teleris then I will agree."  
  
Legolas released a breath he had not known he had been holding. He had been prepared to fight every one of them and tie Alania down had they agreed to her playing messenger.  
  
In truth, Alania was somewhat relieved herself, though she would never admit it to anyone. There was another important role that she and Roxy would fill. It was one of the reasons she had refused to allow Roxy to volunteer; she needed Roxy's aim. Now that she was no longer needed in that capacity, she could reveal the rest of her plan.  
  
Though a magnificent argument broke out between Georn and Legolas with Alania and Roxy, the women would not budge from their position. Noting the situation, Gandalf pulled the two aside and said "Do not be so foolish as to think they cannot take care of themselves. Were you two not the ones who spoke of the bravery and ability during the assault on Alania's home? Now is not the time to suspect their capabilities, especially as you trained them yourselves. I am sure they are well aware of the risks involved as they helped all the wounded and watched as men died. If you must, then be at their sides when battle begins, but now is not the time for dissention within our own group."  
  
This placated Legolas and Georn but a bit, and it was agreed that the women would be at their sides at the city's walls.  
  
A short while before the sun would set, Alania locked Roxy in her rooms and did one last inventory check. They split their ammo, guns and grenades. Now both women had two firearms at their hips, their short swords at their waists, daggers hidden at their backs, one sawed-off shotgun with scope each and a pack filled with bullets and grenades.  
  
"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say we looked ready for a Schwarzenegger film" said Roxy with a smile.  
  
Alania broke out into fits of laughter. It hadn't occurred to her how ridiculous their get-up would have been at home. "Yes, well you know what the Boy Scouts say. Be Prepared" she replied with a grin. It had been a much needed light moment.  
  
Now Alania was crouched behind a wall and watched as the source of all their problems came amidst them. Taking a shaky, steadying breath, she felt Legolas's hand give her shoulder a small squeeze as silent encouragement and comfort. When Malficent stopped in the middle of the field, Legolas removed his hand and made ready his bow.  
  
The doors to the city opened and Teleris strode out to meet Malficent. Alania watched as Teleris made his way cautiously out. Her fear for him increased with his every step and now her eyes turned to Malficent. He cut a striking figure standing out there alone. His cloak moved as though a strong wind was blowing, even though none could be felt. Her eyes traveled from his feet up to his eyes.  
  
She was astonished to see that he was not looking at Teleris, but at the city's walls where hundreds of men stood ready. A sinister and confident smile crept up Malficent's face as his eyes traveled from one end of the wall to the other. When his eyes passed over her area she believed he could see right to her soul and a shiver of fear traveled along her spine. Even as her fear shook her, she knew that Malficent's demise would rest in his overconfidence and belief that they would simply surrender the manuscripts to save lives.  
  
When she was certain Malficent no longer gazed at the city walls, she raised the shotgun, adjusted the scope and sat there with Malficent in the crosshairs. She knew that Roxy was doing the very same thing at this moment. One hand keeping the rifle steady, her eyes never leaving her target, she quickly used her other hand to open her pack for availability and then brought it back to the shotgun. She would not move from this position, no matter what went on around her, until her shot was fired.  
  
Now Teleris approached Malficent with a package. Alania began to unconsciously murmur a prayer asking for the safety of her loved ones and to keep her hands steady. She repeated the same thing over and over as a mantra. Legolas noticed and frowned in concern until he realized that it helped her concentrate. Later, he would smile at this new piece of knowledge about her, but at that moment he turned his attention back to Teleris.  
  
Teleris kept his eyes averted from Malficent as he handed him the package he carried. When Malficent began to chuckle, Teleris seemed to shrink away from him. That sound made Alania think of psychotics after a gleeful rampage. She admired the strength of Teleris, for though he cringed he still kept his place. She wasn't sure she would have been able to refrain from running away.  
  
As Malficent opened the cloth wrappings of the package, Teleris began to slowly inch away from him with his hand at his back ready to grab his daggers. Alania cocked the shotgun and her finger itched to pull the trigger.  
  
For one brief instant all of Malficent was still as he realized what the package was. Even his cloak had stopped moving. His howl of outrage shook the ground. At the end of that howl the world exploded into battle.  
  
The roar of the enemy army attacking reached Alania's ears only dimly, so focused was she on Malficent and Teleris. Malficent seemed to grow larger with his anger, and his hand reached for Teleris grabbing him by his neck. Before Malficent could even speak, Gandalf appeared atop the city's gates. Malficent threw Teleris aside at Gandalf's appearance so roughly that the elf did not get up.  
  
Focusing on Gandalf, Malficent seemed to fly to the gates. As he reached the city, Gandalf said "If they cannot be kept from you, then they cannot be kept". With that, he recited a spell and the manuscripts exploded in flames. This Gandalf threw at Malficent's feet.  
  
Malficent had been unprepared to see Gandalf so willingly destroy that which he had worked so hard to protect. Malficent's utter outrage at having had his plans spoiled and the manuscripts lost could be visibly seen to consume his very being. The air around him crackled and he began to chant spells to break the walls and open the gates for his army.  
  
Alania saw her shot at the same time as Roxy found her own. Both were targeting Malficent and both fired successfully at him. Roxy hit his neck. Alania his chest. A normal being would have been killed by the blows, but the pain of the wounds only seemed to incite Malficent to further fury.  
  
The gates of the city flew open as a horde of orcs reached the city walls. They came through the gates and attempted to climb over the walls. Still Alania only barely noticed it. She cocked the shotgun again and aimed to take out Malficent's head.  
  
Just as she marked him in the cross hairs, he turned and seemed to spot her. For a fraction of a second Alania froze with terror, but when Malficent grinned something in her snapped. She grit her teeth in anger and squeezed the trigger. For the rest of her life she would feel shame that in that instant she gloried in the killing of another being. In that way, Malficent's malevolence secured a victory even in his death.  
  
The thrill Alania felt was brief as she came to her senses. All around her orc, goblin, man and elf battled. She risked a glance towards where Teleris fell and watched as Georn, shaped as orc, dragged Teleris out of the battle field. Hoping that he would live, Alania threw on her open pack and grabbed her sword. Turning to find Legolas, she watched him skewer one orc after another. As awful as his actions were, he was spectacular to behold. The elf was elegant, graceful, wicked, regal and very, very deadly. For the first time Alania finally understood what he was. Legolas was an assassin. She almost felt sorry for his enemies. Almost.  
  
As the sounds and sight of the battle waged nearer to her, all rational thought escaped her as she began to work on instinct. She ran the course of the wall, stopping at every ladder against the city to toss a grenade. The guards were astonished and thrilled at the fire power she managed. She ran out of grenades soon enough, and by the sounds of it so had Roxy. Alania pulled out one of the guns and started taking shots at nearby orcs. She carefully aimed for the ones who would attack unsuspecting guards.  
  
She loaded and reloaded until her entire pack was empty. She had luckily not needed to get close enough to anything yet to use the sword, but now with her guns useless and grenades gone she had no choice. She cast her pack aside giving her more freedom of movement.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she spied several orcs attacking a younger guard and rushed to help him. Time seemed to slow as Alania's actions became automatic. It was as if she was watching a movie playing on slow of herself and had no control over her movements. She had mentally distanced herself from the fighting and bloodshed to protect her psyche. She thoughtlessly moved from one fray to another and soon her mind had all but shut down with how many beasts she sliced down.  
  
For her part, Roxy had taken the first shot at Malficent and was reloading when she spied Georn shifting into orc form. Knowing that Alania's sole focus would be Malficent, she turned her attention to tracking and defending Georn as he headed out to pull Teleris into the relative safety of the keep.  
  
Roxy heard Alania's second shot and turned to see Malficent sprawled on the ground, missing half his head. So much was happening because of his evil desires that his demise seemed anti-climactic. His death felt too quick and hollow and sour. Roxy had believed that if he perished everything would be alright, but it was just the opposite. His minions still attacked and though their efforts were significantly less organized now that their leader was dead, they were still a force to be reckoned with.  
  
Assuring herself that Georn was back in the walls of the keep with Teleris, Roxy turned her attention to the orcs in her vicinity. Like Alania, she tossed her grenades and shot her rounds until they were gone. Pulling her sword and a dagger out, Roxy felt a small nasty smile creep up her face and she gave a battle cry she never she was capable of as she rushed in headlong into hand to hand battle.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir had taken positions near Gandalf, and the three moved gracefully as a unit through the throngs of creatures. The elves were always a bit surprised by Gandalf's abilities as a fighter when they saw him in action. His physical appearance and nature never belied the fierceness and spryness of the wizard. Of these three, only Gandalf was prepared for the efficiency and speed of Malficent's demise. He had also been the only one who had had no doubts as to who was responsible for it during the battle. Only weeks later it would come to pass that Alania's name would be written as savior.  
  
Legolas became so engrossed in the fight that he paid no heed to who was around him. Slaying one orc or goblin after another, he moved along the city's walls cutting down anything that stood in his way. It was because of thousands of years of training and wars that he had this ability to forget all but staying alive as he battled. As dawn neared and the enemy's army became weak he became aware of his surroundings and noticed that Alania was nowhere around him. Cursing himself silently, he began to trace back to find her.  
  
Several hours passed with the orcs and goblins reeking as much havoc as possible on the city. Alania grew tired but managed to keep up a stunning fight as it became clear that the enemy would be defeated with the sunrise. She had managed to move a good distance away from Legolas without knowing it as she fought. She noticed this when a short pause in action around her gave her a moment to look around. Dawn would be breaking shortly and the battle would end. Breathing hard with fatigue, she took note how tired she was and that she had been bloodied somewhat by a few flesh wounds.  
  
She caught sight of Aerdin nearby. He was faring as well as she, which is to say he was equally exhausted and injured. She made her way towards him, glad to see a friendly face. She gave him a small smile as she approached and was about to say something when she spotted an orc aiming his bow at Aerdin. Without hesitation, she cried out and lunged for him as the arrow was fired.  
  
Alania managed to knock Aerdin down, and as she quickly got on her knees to make sure he hadn't been hit, she felt a sharp pain in her side. Looking down at herself she was astonished to see that the arrow had struck her just under her ribs. Completely in shock, she grabbed it and yanked it out before Aerdin could stop her. The flow of blood drenched her tunic and she felt her body weaken quickly.  
  
Aerdin jumped up in a fury as the orc that had fired the arrow attacked and slew him with ease. Grabbing the arrow that Alania was starring at, he checked the tip and paled. With no concern for himself, Aerdin dropped his sword and picked Alania up to rush her back to his keep.  
  
Just as the sun crept up over the horizon, a shout of victory rolled up from the city's gates. It rose in volume as day broke and Alania stirred in Aerdin's arms, smiled and whispered "I guess we won". With that said Alania went limp in Aerdin's arms and took in only shallow breaths.  
  
The victory forgotten in Aerdin's mind, he doubled his pace and silently begged the Valar for her life. The orc's arrow had been poisoned.  
  
  
  
********  
  
A/N: Review kindly. Thank you. 


	32. Chapter 32 - Aftermaths

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR and all things Middle Earth, blah blah blah.  
  
A/N: Chapter 31 has been seriously edited and reposted. Those of you who have already read it should probably go back and reread it in order to follow this chapter a bit better.  
  
  
  
Chapter 32 - Aftermaths  
  
With mounting panic, Legolas searched for Alania not hearing the soldiers' shouts of joy at their victory. He spotted Roxy and Georn still side by side and felt the first twinge of guilt at his separation from his lover. Alania was not with them and throwing a questioning glance at his friends, he was answered with frowns of concern. Silently praying to the gods, he continued his search. Roxy and Georn saw the worry and fear etched on the elf's face. Seeing that Alania was not with him, they joined him in looking for her. As the minutes passed Roxy grimly kept silent about the fact that she had begun to look at the dead bodies for her friend.  
  
Aerdin reached his keep breathless and terrified for the first time since battle began. Alania hadn't stirred for the last few minutes and her breathing was becoming more ragged. Screaming out for a healer, he lay her in the first empty space he could find. The halls were lined with injured and dying being attended to, and when no one came to his aid immediately he threw his weight as king and commanded the nearest attendant to Alania's side. Knowing that her friends would be looking for her, Aerdin sent a guard out to find Elladan or Elrohir first, as they were known for their healing skills, and then to seek out anyone she knew and inform them that she was injured.  
  
The guard found Elrohir first, who immediately headed back to assess the situation. Gandalf and Elladan followed shortly with Legolas, Georn and Roxy finding out last. When the guard informed Roxy of Alania's whereabouts, she blanched with fear for her friend. She had seen what the poison does and knew that Alania's chances of survival were nowhere near comforting.  
  
At the keep, it took both Georn and Aerdin to hold back Legolas and Roxy from rushing to her side and interfering with Elrohir and Elladan. Elrohir had started working on her when he spotted where she was, using every kind of healing magic his father had taught him. Elladan joined his brother as soon as he had arrived, and after a few hours all the brothers could do was wait. Aerdin had Alania moved to a private room, and her friends took turns at her side, though Legolas stayed by her the entire time.  
  
Loathe as he was to walk away from Alania, Aerdin forced himself to attend to the rest of the city's needs in the aftermath. He sent word out of their victory, though he would not consider it one is Alania died. He requested Gandalf's council for both his civic responsibilities as well as his personal needs. Aerdin knew that Gandalf would keep him focused as much as possible on the things that needed his attention.  
  
Elrohir and Elladan took turns checking on Alania in between their duties within the city. Their first task had sadly been to bury their friend Teleris. In his honor they sang of his valor and of his life and deeds in Lothlorien to his time in Minas Tirith. Their duet was heard by a great many humans and though they did not understand the words they understood the depth of feeling in their song. Teleris was buried in the gardens where he had trained Alania and Roxy, and where all the citizens of the city could pay homage to his bravery. Years later a great tree that never shed its leaves would grow tall and beautiful over his grave.  
  
Word slowly spread through the city of Alania's illness as the city slowly began its return to normalcy. As it's people slowly came home and learned that she had killed Malficent and had been injured saving their king, they began a vigil and left flowers for her at the entrance to the keep. Roxy had gotten sick of sitting at her side not able to help Alania, so Roxy gave herself and Georn something to do by gathering all these flowers and placing them on the graves of the soldiers that had died in battle. It had been Roxy's idea to do this, knowing that Alania would have liked that.  
  
Several days later, Legolas still had not slept nor ate nor moved from her side. Alania slept restlessly with fever and neither Elrohir nor Elladan had any words of comfort for him. He found himself consumed with guilt that he had not stayed with her. The idea that he could have prevented her injury grew inside him with every passing hour and he spent a great deal of time whispering apologies and affirmations of his love to her, even as he urged her to fight the poison and return to him. When anyone else was in the room, he remained silent and let them speak to her. Occasionally, when someone else kept them company, Legolas would brush her hair and braid it as he had need to do something with his hands.  
  
Gandalf walked into the room one night to check on Legolas rather than Alania. Seeing the grief on the elf's face, the wizard grew concerned for his welfare. He placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder in comfort and said "You must rest and eat Legolas. You are no good to her if you are tired. Someone is always here with her and I promise you that you will be the first to know if there are any changes. Go rest now."  
  
"I cannot leave her, Gandalf. It is my fault she was hurt. I left her side during the battle" he replied.  
  
"Legolas, you are being foolish. No one can predict what will happen in battle. You know this more than anyone. She moved away from you as much as you moved from her. It was the battle that caused it, not your lack of care. It is possible that even if you had noticed your separation as it was happening you would have been unable to prevent it. Do not dwell on things you cannot change."  
  
Roxy walked in at this time and kept silent as the two continued their argument quietly. Finally she grew sick of hearing Legolas protest and said "For god's sake Legolas, shut up. Alania knew what she was getting into. I understand you feel guilty and are worried that she might not wake up, but so am I. And so are many people. You think Georn or Aerdin don't care? Aerdin is consumed with guilt as the arrow was aimed for him, and yet he manages the responsibilities of the city through his concern. Somehow, the rest of us are doing things. We have to, because to sit and wait for something to happen won't make it happen any sooner. Learn something from us humans. A watched pot doesn't boil Legolas. Now go get some rest and eat something, and stop whining. Alania would understand that need." Roxy reached out and stroked the elf's head in encouragement and continued in a softer tone. "Alania would kill you herself if she saw what you were doing. And I'm worried about you too. Please Legolas. Go rest."  
  
Reluctantly Legolas took Roxy's advice and retired to his rooms. Gandalf left shortly after, leaving Roxy alone with Alania for the first time since before the battle. Taking Alania's hand, Roxy stared at her friend for some time. All the stress finally came to a head for her and Roxy started to cry long and hard as she relived the terror in battle and with her suppressed anxiety over her friend's condition. Calming down somewhat, Roxy laid her head on Alania's belly and whispered to her friend "Please wake up Alania. Who else will get my stupid pop culture jokes here?" Then Roxy fell asleep.  
  
Sometime that night Alania's fever broke and she finally slept more comfortably. When Roxy awoke she saw that Alania was no longer tossing fitfully or sweating. She found Elladan immediately to look at her and got someone to inform Aerdin and Legolas. Watching Elladan check on Alania, Roxy cried tears of relief when she saw the elf smile for the first time since the injury.  
  
About a day later, Alania opened her eyes. Looking around she saw Georn and Roxy asleep in chairs next to her and wondered what was going on. Mentally ticking off the last things she remembered, she realized that she had been injured rather badly and her friends had been worried enough to sit at her side until she awoke. Smiling at their concern, she sat up slowly and gripped the side of the bed when a wave of dizziness hit her. She was bent forward with her head in her lap trying to get the blood back into her head, when Aerdin walked in.  
  
Seeing her sitting up gave Aerdin quite a pleasant shock. He rushed to her side and quietly asked her if she was alright. He suggested that she lie back down when she explained, but she refused. Aerdin had to smile at her stubbornness, as it was a clear indication to him that she would be alright. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back as she recovered from her dizzy spell.  
  
"Roxy and Georn will want to see you up, you know" Aerdin whispered.  
  
"I know. Leave them. If Roxy fell asleep in that position she must have been really tired. I have no intentions of going anywhere, so they can see me later" whispered Alania in reply. A few moments later she whispered "Legolas isn't here. Is he. alright?"  
  
"He is fine, Alania. I do not know how that elf manages to come out of a battle with barely a scratch. We were more concerned about him after he learned of your injury. He did not leave your side for five days straight. No sleep or food either. Roxy yelled at him though. Since then he has only spent the grand majority of his waking hours in here with you. It is ironic that you would wake up a few minutes after he leaves you to rest."  
  
Alania breathed deeply with calm at this news and smiled. Then said "I'm thirsty and starving. Think we can go get something from the kitchens?"  
  
Aerdin smiled widely and helped her to stand. They slowly made their way out to the kitchens, taking their time as Alania was very weak from her ordeal. She cursed under her breath the entire way to the kitchen, so frustrated was she with her body's weakness.  
  
Aerdin laughed at her and said "You will be back to normal soon enough. You are also probably very hungry and that does not help. We will get some food in front of you and then I will have Legolas informed of this turn of events."  
  
Alania frowned at bit and said "I was hoping that you would first tell me how long I was sick and what has happened since. Also I want to know who didn't make it."  
  
"Alright. I can answer your questions as we walk to the kitchens. But I swore to Legolas that he would know immediately of any change regarding you. He almost tore Gandalf's head off when he saw that you had moved in your sleep and no one had mentioned it" he said with a teasing smile.  
  
Alania rolled her eyes at Aerdin and said "Though I know you exaggerate, I can completely see him doing something like that."  
  
By the time they were in the kitchen, Aerdin had told her of all the things going on in the city. He had waited to tell her about Teleris until she was seated and had drank some water. She was clearly still numb from the battle and her wounds, as her only reaction to learning of the elf's death was a slight nod and frown. Aerdin knew it would sink in fully later and that she would deal with her friend and mentor's death then.  
  
He had someone prepare some easy fare for her and sent word to Legolas to come to the kitchens immediately.  
  
Legolas was standing at the window of his room deep in thought when he received the note from Aerdin. He had left Alania a short while ago and, though he was relieved her fever had broken, he was concerned that she still hadn't awoken. Reading the note, he frowned and headed to the kitchens to see what Aerdin needed. As he approached the kitchens, he could make out Aerdin speaking to someone regarding the status of the rebuilding of the city. He wondered who Aerdin had to inform of things obvious to anyone looking. Grasping that the king must be speaking to someone who either hadn't or couldn't see the city's condition, he ran the rest of the way.  
  
Turning the corner to the kitchens, his thoughts were confirmed when he saw Aerdin sitting next to Alania, who was quietly eating some soup. His heart stopped beating for a fraction of a second, and then it felt as though it would explode in his chest with joy and relief. Legolas walked to her side and kneeled beside her staring into her face. He was sure that if he touched her she would disappear and he would awake from a wonderful dream.  
  
Alania gave the elf her widest and most comforting smile as she saw a tear trickle down the side of his face. Neither noticed Aerdin get up and leave the room allowing them privacy. Alania reached out and traced Legolas's jaw line and then toyed with a lock of his hair. "Hi" she said after a while.  
  
Legolas wrapped his arms around her hips and buried his head in her lap, refusing to let go for some time. He felt her run her hand through his hair and knew that she was murmuring soft words to him, but he didn't absorb any of it. The relief he was feeling was too much and he didn't realize that he was crying quietly as he let go of all the anxiety he had been holding in the past few days.  
  
Finally he looked up and said "Please forgive me for leaving your side, melamin. I would have taken the arrow for you had I been there."  
  
Alania wiped the tears from his face with her thumbs, smiled at him and replied "There is nothing to forgive Legolas. It was not your fault and these things have been known to happen from time to time. As you can see, I am going to be just fine. Now let me finish eating because I am still hungry and Aerdin informs me that food is good for me."  
  
Looking at her, Legolas had to smile in response to her words. Though he would always feel somewhat responsible for the things she had experienced, he understood that she had not gone into the situation blindly. He knew that the full impact of the past few weeks had not completely sunk in, and that at some point Alania would be calm and well enough to deal with it. He swore to himself that he would be by her side and take the brunt of her reaction to compensate for his separation from her.  
  
They quietly spoke as she finished her soup, and when she admitted to being exhausted Alania indulged Legolas's need to hold her as he carried her to their bedroom. He helped her wash up a bit and change clothes before laying next to her as she slept. So distracted with her recovery, Legolas could not rest and watched her sleep until she awoke many hours later.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Yep, that's right. This is where I ask for reviews. Thanks! 


	33. Chapter 33 - Reality Sinks In

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR and all things Middle Earth, blah blah blah.  
  
A/N: Want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed because it shows that you kept coming back to check if I had updated. That's very encouraging to me. =) Also, thanks to those of you who point out things that could be improved on and spelling errors. As much as I proof my work and use the spell checker, things always get past me. Dang those synonyms!  
  
  
  
Chapter 33 - Reality Sinks In  
  
Alania took several weeks to fully regain her strength. Though she would always bear a small scar at her side, physically she was none worse for her ordeal. As the weeks wore on, she kept herself busy by helping Aerdin with his plans for rebuilding the city and for the celebration festival he had planned for several weeks later. At first she was escorted by one of the elves or Gandalf as she toured the ruined parts of the city, but gradually, as her strength returned, she took it upon herself to examine the citizens needs more closely and reported them back to Aerdin.  
  
The city's people had taken to her and she was bombarded with gifts from them, ranging from fruit to clothing to crafts. Alania was overwhelmed with the gifts, and wasn't entirely sure why they were sent to her. On one level she understood their reasoning, but she couldn't comprehend why they would pay respects only to her actions during battle when so many others had been as brave and had died. Therefore, she made sure to distribute the gifts to those families who had lost their possessions and relatives.  
  
While Alania's days were slowly filled with tasks from Aerdin as she grew stronger, her late afternoons were saved for her friends and her nights for Legolas. Though the grand majority of Middle Earth rejoiced in the demise of Malficent, Alania found that she benefited in only one way from the whole nightmare; she would wake up every morning with her elf by her side. And while this fact made her heart race, it also served as a reminder that their time together was running out as she had always intended to go home. The pull to return home was growing stronger, and it caused her to feel guilty with the idea that she was being selfish. It was becoming a need, rather than a simple want. Alania slowly began to distance herself from those around her as her thoughts drifted homeward; as though she were half way there and that it would make saying goodbye easier. She attempted to keep as busy as possible and spoke to no one of her thoughts.  
  
Legolas knew that Alania's mind was unfocused and confused. She had yet to face the full impact of everything she had been through. He had tried to speak with her once about it and she brushed him off abruptly. He made it clear that he was there for her and would wait for her to approach him if she needed to talk, but she remained silent.  
  
As the festival celebrations closed in on them, Alania grew more and more irritated and angered easily. That her friends expressed concern for her mood swings only made her more brusque.  
  
On the first evening of festivities, Alania had attempted to soothe her nerves with a long bath before dressing. She and Legolas had agreed that Aerdin escort her on the first night, and therefore Legolas had already gone down to help with any last minute needs. She had been surprised when Aerdin had made the request and when she asked why, he responded "It would be an honor for me to have the one who risked her life for mine on my arm. Of course, I would understand if you refused." The question had been put so casually that Alania had almost refused him. Instead she had asked to discuss it with Legolas first, and the elf had surprised her when he expressed shock that she hadn't agreed immediately.  
  
Alania donned the gown that Aerdin had gifted to her and as she fixed her hair into place, her mind strayed to what the city was celebrating. She could hear the whole city coming alive with excitement over the next few days, and lively music could be heard in the air. Without a thought to what she was doing, Alania found herself walking out of the keep and to graves of those who had perished in the fighting.  
  
She had no idea how long she stood there, her mind vacant of conscious thought. Alania was only vaguely aware that the sun had sunk low in the sky and that Aerdin was likely looking for her. Still she could not move from the spot. Looking to the right and left, she saw rows of graves of the young men who had died. And though music still rang in the air, it was only a distant hum where she stood and all else was silent.  
  
Aerdin had indeed been looking for her, but when she was not located in her rooms he was informed by a guard of the direction she went. Knowing that her mind was troubled he headed off to find her. When he spotted her at the graves, he watched and left her alone for a time. It was when the sun had sunk low that he approached her.  
  
"Are you alright Alania?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I'm fine, Aerdin. I just needed to come here for a bit. I'm sorry if I worried you" she replied abruptly.  
  
"Are you sure? If you need to talk."  
  
"I said I am fine! I am sick and tired of everyone constantly asking me this" she bit out. Taking a deep breath as she realized how cold she sounded, she said "I am sorry Aerdin. I didn't mean to bite your head off. I am fine, truly. Come. Let us join the celebration before people start to whisper."  
  
Taking his arm, Alania allowed Aerdin to walk her back to the keep and into the Grand Hall. She kept a smile plastered on her face and listened with only half an ear to Aerdin. Her mind still dwelled at the graves. Upon entering the Grand Hall, Alania was distracted enough by the decorations and beauty of the room to focus on it for a short time.  
  
As the king entered, he paused at the entrance of the room with Alania as a chorus of 'Huzzahs' erupted along with a round of heartfelt applause. Aerdin bowed in reciprocity to his guests and Alania followed suite with a curtsy of her own. And then the most startling thing Alania had ever seen happened. Aerdin stepped away from Alania and in front of the entire room knelt before her and bowed his head. Taking their cue from their king, the room fell silent and also bowed to her.  
  
Alania looked around the room and back at Aerdin in a mass of confusion and a bit of mortification. Glancing at her friends, she was astonished to see that even Legolas was kneeling. Only Roxy was still upright and as wide- eyed with shock as Alania.  
  
Alania bent down close to Aerdin and whispered "Um, what in the world are you doing?! Get up!"  
  
Aerdin looked up at her in complete surprise. It was clear that Alania had no clue of the honor the city was bestowing upon her. "My lady, we are merely showing the one who risked her life for the king and his land their utmost gratitude. It was you who gave our enemy his final blow. Had it not been for your cunning and bravery, all of Middle Earth would be under Malficent's control."  
  
Alania turned to Roxy and when their eyes met, Roxy answered Alania's questioning look with a shrug. Alania had not at all been ready for this kind of attention, nor did she want it or feel she deserved it. Seconds ticked by and the discomfort she felt with the situation at hand compounded with her confusion and anger that had been building the past few weeks. She exploded in anger.  
  
"Gratitude?! You are thanking me? Are you all daft? I was thrown into a situation that I had no hand in creating and dealt with it the only way I knew how. That I threw myself at you when I saw an arrow aimed at you was sheer reaction on my part. I had no intention of get hit by it! There was nothing I did on that battle field that any one of those men and boys who died wouldn't have done and did do. They truly sacrificed for you and your kingdom and Middle Earth. If you want to show your gratitude, show it to those who are buried and their families. They are the real heroes." Turning to Gandalf, she said pointedly "I was merely a pawn in a game someone else played." With tears streaming down her face, Alania turned and left the hall.  
  
Aerdin slowly stood and turned towards Legolas with concern. Nodding to him with understanding, Legolas left to find her. Roxy walked to Aerdin, smiled softly and said "I'll apologize for her right now. She's not herself, you know. We don't see that kind of thing where we come from, and I think she wasn't ready for it. She'll be alright, you'll see. Then she'll come back and apologize herself."  
  
Aerdin returned Roxy's smile and nodded to his musicians to start up a tune, effectively livening the mood. Holding his hand to Roxy, she joined him in place of Alania for a first dance.  
  
Georn watched Roxy and Aerdin for a short time, then left to look for Alania himself. He had a fairly good idea of where she had gone to from the year he spent with her alone, and knew that it was the last place the elf would search.  
  
The shape-shifter climbed the stairs to the large turret balcony slowly to confirm if the elf had already reached her. When he heard no sign of Legolas, Georn did something he hadn't done a in long while - he shifted to the form he had taken when he first met Alania. He remembered how comforting she found it to have the dog around when she was upset, and so he offered it to her now.  
  
Alania had run up the stairs hard and fast, trying to out-distance the emotional onslaught she knew was coming. She reached the top breathing heavily and still the dam broke. In her mind she replayed every horrific and terrifying moment of the triage area and final battle. She kept seeing Malficent's head as it was hit with her bullet in her mind quickly followed by the panic she felt when she saw the arrow aimed at Aerdin. The weight of it made her sink to her knees in an agony of crying. Her mouth was open with silent screams and she clutched her stomach with the pain she felt in her gut. Long minutes passed this way until the initial barrage of heaving sobs passed and turned into something a bit more controllable. Her side ached with her wound and she couldn't support herself on her knees any longer, so she leaned up against the cold stone of the turret and pulled her knees up to her chest. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she leaned her head on her knees and allowed the tears to flow freely.  
  
Sensing that someone was at the entrance of the balcony, she looked up and couldn't help but give Georn a small smile as he approached her. She lowered her legs to cross them and Georn placed his head on her lap and looked up at her, silently giving her comfort with his brown dog eyes. Alania shook her head and laughed mirthlessly as she pet her old dog and attempted to get a handle on her out-of-control emotions.  
  
Legolas found them a short time later and was glad to see that Georn had found her and kept her company and gave her some comfort. Georn raised his head as Legolas approached and gave Alania a small lick on her cheek before padding away and returning to Roxy's side.  
  
Alania looked up at Legolas when he neared and her tears started anew seeing the magnificent elf above her. She reached up with both arms, silently asking to be held and Legolas sank down near her and pulled her into his lap. Alania cried with her face buried in his shoulder and he calmly rubbed her back until her sobs slowed once more.  
  
Alania took a deep breath and pulled away to face Legolas. "I hate it here. With every fiber of my being, I despise this place. I want to go home, Legolas. The only thing that would keep me here is you, my elf. And I am afraid and terribly sorry that it isn't enough. I didn't want any of this and I have spent close to year here; most likely will spend over a year by the time we get back to Rivendell. I ask only one thing now, and it is the very least you can do for me. Please, love, let me go home" she begged, tears still brimming in her eyes.  
  
His heart grew heavy in his chest, but as Legolas looked at her he understood her need and knew he could not refuse her. Cupping her face he leaned down and placed a loving kiss on her lips, which she returned. They sat a bit longer until Alania's eyes had dried. As they stood, Legolas said "If you are up to it, let us clean ourselves up and make an appearance in the hall. Aerdin will be much relieved to see you are alright." At Alania's nod, they walked back to their room so she could wash her face before leading her back to the party.  
  
As they approached the Grand Hall, Legolas paused and turned to her. "I love you Alania. There is nothing I would not do for your happiness. I will take you home, little sprite. We will leave in a few days."  
  
Alania threw her arms around him with a combination of relief and joy, then allowed him to escort her in and lead her in the first of several dances she participated in that night with her spirits much higher than they had been in a long time.  
  
******  
  
Only a few more chapters to go folks, so why not drop me a review, eh? Thanks 


	34. Chapter 34 - Return to Rivendell

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR and all things Middle Earth, blah blah blah.  
  
  
  
Chapter 34 - Return to Rivendell  
  
At the close of the celebrations they announced their imminent departure and as their final day in Minas Tirith approached, Alania grew more restless and excited. Aerdin had known all along that she would leave, but his heart grew heavier with each passing day. Knowing that her friend was distraught, Alania purposefully spent her final days in his city at his side. Now the two sat playing their last few games of chess in a companionable silence.  
  
Aerdin watched her more than his strategy and soon lost. Laughing at him, Alania suggested a rematch and teased "It would do your ego no good if I were to win every game I've played with you."  
  
Aerdin laughed and said "You have not won every game Alania. Just most of them."  
  
The next game was longer and though he spent more time focused on his moves, he was still distracted with thoughts of her leaving. He frowned at the knowledge that he would never see her or speak with her again. He would miss her terribly and for the first time felt intense jealousy at Legolas.  
  
Alania made a move and looked up to see him frowning at her. "What is on your mind Aerdin?" she asked with concern.  
  
He sighed and said "It is pure selfishness, Alania. I do not want you to go. My heart aches with the thought that I will never see you again. And I find that I have an incredible anger and dislike for Legolas at this moment, that he is so lucky to have found you first and that he will never be able to give you what I would, Alania. I would grow old with you, he can never do that."  
  
Aerdin would have continued had Alania not stopped him. "Don't Aerdin. Stop right there. I know what you would say and do not be so foolish to say it out loud. And do not think that there is not some part of me that thinks and feels the same. But I love Legolas. You have known this all along. I love him, Aerdin. There is nothing that will ever change that."  
  
"I am sorry if I upset you, Alania. That was never my intention. But you asked what I was thinking and I told you. I have never had to censor myself with you in the past, but I understand. I envy the elf and I pray that he will do right by you. Your happiness is important to me. If he makes you happy, I would never stand in the way of it."  
  
"You have been a true friend, Aerdin. The very best. Know this, I will never forget you. There is a place in my heart that is saved for you and you alone. Not even Legolas can take that away from you. I will miss you more than you can imagine, but I am leaving in the morning. I have to go home. I don't belong here anymore."  
  
Alania got up and gave Aerdin a small kiss on his forehead. As she rose up to walk out, he reached out and grabbed her wrist to stop her. Not looking up at her, he whispered fervently "I would have made you queen, Alania."  
  
Alania looked down at him and knew now how deeply his feelings for her ran. She ran a hand through his hair and searched her heart for an answer before replying. When she answered, she answered truthfully and said with a heavy heart "I would have accepted, Aerdin."  
  
His eyes closed hearing her words and he released her wrist. Still Alania stroked his hair and continued "Our paths were only meant to cross, not to merge. There is another out there for you, Aerdin. And she will make your heart soar even as she irks you. She is out there, and when you find her do not let her go." Alania left then to her rooms.  
  
Legolas was writing in his journal when she entered; a massive leather volume gifted to him by Aerdin with the jest that he would never fill the pages no matter that he was immortal. The elf had taken to writing in those pages like a fish in water. It soothed him, much the way sailing had. Noting her pensive mood when she entered, he silently closed the book and waited for her to speak first.  
  
She went to the window and stared out at the city for a time, knowing that Legolas watched her with concern. Turning back to him, she gave him a warm smile and slowly removed her clothing. Climbing into their bed, she beckoned him to join her and the two reaffirmed their love for each other long into the night.  
  
The following morning their small band of travelers made final preparations for their trip back to Rivendell. In the courtyard before his keep, Aerdin came out before they left and slowly said goodbye to each in turn. He spoke to Elladan and Elrohir briefly, knowing they would visit again in their own good time. Gandalf and Georn also received short farewells. Approaching Roxy, he held out a wrapped parcel and said "Georn has informed me of his intentions. He will let you know when you may open that." Then he winked and bade her luck. He pulled Legolas aside and the two whispered quietly among themselves before returning to the group.  
  
Finally reaching Alania, he took her hand and placed a small carved figurine in her hand and said "You were never a pawn in someone else's game, Alania. Always remember that." Looking at it, she saw it was the white queen of his favorite chess set. Tears filled her eyes and she whispered "Thank you" before turning away from him.  
  
As she was about to mount her horse, Aerdin strode to her and, without thought of who watched, pulled her into his arms. This was the last time he would ever hold her and he needed to feel her just once more before they parted. Tears streamed down her face as Alania returned his embrace and turned her face up to meet his lips. The two kissed fiercely and passionately, knowing that this would be all they would ever share. Long minutes later they parted and neither spoke a word as Alania climbed into her saddle and the group rode out of the city.  
  
Legolas's first instinct to their kiss was to murder the king, but he squashed the feeling and allowed them this one brief interlude. Aerdin had only half teased him when he threatened the elf's life if the king were discover Alania's unhappiness by his hand. Legolas knew as they spoke that Aerdin loved her and he knew that this was all they would have. Legolas understood that had he not been involved with Alania, she and Aerdin would have acted on their feelings long ago. Though he hated to watch Aerdin hold her, Legolas knew that Alania loved only him and would never betray him with another. Because he trusted her so, he allowed Alania and Aerdin this time, and even felt sympathy for the king. As they rode out of the city he said nothing to her about it, and was astonished that no one else did either.  
  
Alania remained silent for the first few hours of their journey, unsure of how to approach Legolas after her behavior with Aerdin earlier. The rest of the group chattered away and joked among themselves. Only Legolas remained as silent as she and Alania knew she had to explain herself. Stealing glances his way for a time, she finally caught his eye and held his gaze.  
  
He wanted to be angry with her. He wanted her to apologize profusely and swear her love to him at the top of her lungs so that all of Middle Earth would hear her. He wanted all these things, but somehow he couldn't keep the grin from his face as she held his stare. She grinned and blushed in response, and he drew near her mount and pulled her off the saddle and onto his own horse. Settling her in front of him, her bottom snug against him, he wrapped an arm around her waist and gently kissed the back of her neck.  
  
Smiling with relief that he forgave her actions earlier, she intertwined her fingers with his and leaned against him. "You are not angry with me, my elf?" she was compelled to ask.  
  
"No, little sprite. I am not angry at you. But I do not ever want you to mention it again, alright?" he replied with a smile.  
  
She nodded and snuggled closer to him, happy that she was on her way home.  
  
A few weeks later they arrived in Rivendell, where they were greeted warmly and more celebrations were had. Alania allowed herself to enjoy a few final weeks in the company of elves and in the beauty and grandeur that was Rivendell.  
  
Her spirits were higher then than they had been since she and Roxy first arrived and Legolas was happy to see her this way. He knew they would leave for her world soon enough as Gandalf was interested in getting the manuscript copies from her. They hadn't discussed it, but Legolas was unsure if Alania knew he would be returning with her. The last time they spoke of this was when he asked her to visit his home and meet his father. She had adamantly refused and proclaimed that they would part ways. Unbeknownst to Alania, he and Roxy and Gandalf had spoken many times over the past weeks regarding a possible future for them. Though it looked as if there would be no solution, Gandalf would not let him lose heart and suggested one last trip to Alania's world. From all that he and Alania had spoken of regarding her home, Gandalf had a few theories which he wanted to test before speaking of them. All Legolas had to do now was convince Alania to not say goodbye just yet.  
  
*****  
  
Right then! Shorter chapter I know, but hey! I can't be expected to pump out the long ones all the time. I'm a human, not a machine! Anyhoo. reviews are always appreciated and frankly, demanded. So click the button and win a virtual cookie by leaving a review. 


	35. Chapter 35 - Stupid Pride

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR and all things Middle Earth, blah blah blah.  
  
  
  
Chapter 35 - Stupid Pride  
  
They were greeted in celebration upon arriving in Rivendell. Word had traveled quickly of Malficent's demise and his army's surrender. The residents of Rivendell had prepared a series of feasts to commemorate their victory, and the group spent several weeks basking in the glow and peace they found there.  
  
For Alania it was a time of reflection as well as relaxation. Legolas rarely left her side, but when she had a few moments to herself it was spent at her favorite spot thinking about all that had happened in the last year and how much she had changed. Though she was not innocent or naïve before coming to Middle Earth, she did lose something of her more carefree side. The things she had experienced and seen would never leave her, though she would dwell on them less as time passed.  
  
It occurred to her that she had not danced, at least not the way she used to, in many weeks. At one point in her life she would have thought she would not have been able to live without her dancing. Now it seemed almost mundane. Alania realized that she would never be able to return to her job as choreographer when she returned home. Though she was at a loss as to what she would do when she returned home, her desire to leave Middle Earth remained as strong. The only thing she would regret leaving behind would be Legolas.  
  
Her heart ached every time she thought about him, but in her mind her decision to part from him was the right one. She believed that in time he would eventually forget about her and find love elsewhere. Because what else did an immortal have but time? And though he lavished attention on her now that he had no other pressing issues, she wondered when he would grow tired of her and how old she would be before he began to find her unattractive.  
  
Alania also spent time with Roxy, talking about all they had been through, how they had each changed and what their plans for the future were. It was during one such conversation that Roxy told her that Georn had asked her to marry him. They were to be wed in a few weeks time at Rivendell, and would then return with Alania for a short time. It seemed that Georn had a desire to see their world. Roxy and Georn would spend a few months touring and then go back to Middle Earth to live. Roxy had fallen in love with Middle Earth and she felt at home there. Alania was thrilled for her friend and though she would miss Roxy terribly, she supported her decision.  
  
They talked a bit about upcoming wedding and how it would be a merge of traditions of Middle Earth and their world. Roxy positively glowed as she spoke about it. Alania smiled as she watched her friend jabber on about the planning of it. Roxy noted that though Alania smiled, she was silent and the smile didn't fully reach her eyes.  
  
"So. Enough about me. Has Legolas asked you yet?" asked Roxy.  
  
"Asked me what?" replied Alania.  
  
"Duh! To marry him, of course. It's disgustingly obvious how in love the two of you are."  
  
"He hasn't asked, and I hope he never does because I would say no" answered Alania thoughtfully.  
  
Roxy gasped and exclaimed "Why not?! Chica, you love each other. You can't throw what the two of you have away like that. That elf would do anything for you, Alania. Anything. We talked to Gandalf about it and he's got some theories about an elf's immortality in our world, but he won't say anything until he has solid ideas. But Legolas wants to be with you. He will be coming with us when we return. He says he will not stay anywhere if you are not there."  
  
"What? He hasn't said anything to me about this. What is he thinking?"  
  
"He is thinking he loves you and wants to be with you for as long as he can, and frankly I think he's right. He and Gandalf believe that there may be a way for him to give up his immortality. I told you there had to be a loophole, and I hope with all my heart that there is."  
  
"Roxy, I thought I told you not to get involved. How could you do this?! I could never ask Legolas to give up his immortality for me. It would be selfish on my part and cruel to him. What does an elf know about growing old? About how frail the body becomes? Roxy, I know you meant well, but Legolas will not be coming back with us."  
  
"And what do you know of growing old, Alania?! I haven't seen you do it yet. Legolas, on the other hand, has watched many of his friends grow old and die. What he does not know from personal experience he will learn, as will you. And it is extremely unfair for you to dictate what Legolas should or shouldn't do. Besides, how in the world do you think you can stop him? He's the most stubborn and determined creature when he decides he wants something."  
  
Alania said nothing to this. Instead she sighed with resignation. It seemed the one thing she didn't want to happen was going to. She foolishly believed that she would have to be cruel to be kind. Unable to live with herself if Legolas chose mortality for her, she would have to make him stay behind. It never once occurred to her what her decision would do to her heart or how it would affect Legolas.  
  
Knowing that the only way to keep the elf from returning with her was to make him question her love for him, she began to avoid him. Little things at first, she allowed Roxy and Georn's upcoming wedding to be her excuse. Soon enough she was spending no time with him and she could see the pain etched across her elf's face. Her resolve only hardened as her ache for him grew. She refused to give in to what she believed were selfish desires.  
  
Her behavior was a complete mystery to Legolas. He knew nothing of the conversation Alania and Roxy had. Perhaps if Roxy had mentioned it, things would not have gone as bad as they did. Sure enough, the less time Alania spent with Legolas and the more confused he got, his anger slowly grew. He attempted to find her and speak with her about it, but she seemed to disappear whenever he was around. The frustration he felt increased until finally he began to wonder about her feelings for him. He began to feel the same pangs of jealously he felt in Minas Tirith when he discovered how much time she spent with other elves, Elladan in particular. It seemed that whenever he questioned her whereabouts someone would tell him that she was training with Elladan or in the library with him or in the kitchens or walking with him. Legolas knew better than to suspect them, but her absence and obvious avoidance of him exacerbated his insecurity.  
  
The timing couldn't have been worse when Legolas caught Alania for a conversation on the morning of Roxy and Georn's wedding. She was leaving in two days time and he had yet to discuss with her that he would be going as well.  
  
He walked into her room unannounced and caught her fixing her hair. His breath caught when she turned and met his gaze. Legolas hadn't realized how much he missed having her near him. That she had kept herself from him and his bed for weeks worsened his fury and though he had intended to be calm and rational during their talk, his intentions disappeared with her curt acknowledgement of his presence.  
  
"What can I do for you, Legolas?" she asked, attempting to keep her eyes cold and distant. Alania thought that the next few minutes would be the most difficult of her life, but they were nothing compared to what she would experience later on. He was beautiful to look at, standing there ready for their friends' ceremony. Regal in his attire, his hair loose and his eyes angry and passionate. It took every ounce of will to keep herself from running to him and begging his forgiveness for her cruelty and avoidance.  
  
"I thought I would escort you to the wedding. I was also hoping to ask why you have been hiding from me these past weeks" he responded, as coldly as she had spoken to him. He knew there was something behind her attitude, but her words and tone cut him to the quick and his ire was rising fast.  
  
"I have not been hiding from you at all. I have merely had better things to do with my time. Surely you can understand that" she said with a nasty smile. Alania was using everything Gandalf had managed to teach her about hiding one's true intentions. To stand there and taunt him this way was tearing her up inside. She could tell that Legolas was angry with her tone of voice and her answer. "As for escorting me to the wedding, I already have an escort. But thank you for your consideration."  
  
He crossed the room quickly and grabbed her arm pulling her up close to him. Staring down at her, his pride and ego were shattered to see her looking up at him with an almost bored expression. Something snapped in Legolas and he grew terrifyingly quiet with fury. Whispering he asked "What is going on here Alania?"  
  
Legolas thought he saw a brief flicker of fear and sadness cross over her face before she fixed it back to the aloof expression. He dismissed what he thought he saw with her next words though.  
  
"What do you think is going on here, elf? I have grown tired of your constant attention and had hoped that you would have understood this when I no longer shared your bed at night. But perhaps you need to be told more directly. You have become needy and clingy, and I find it most unattractive. Now let go of me so that I can finish getting ready."  
  
She attempted to free herself from his grasp, but he only tightened his hold painfully. The look on his face made her heart race with fear and agony. Alania began to rethink her intentions, but before she could utter a word he accused her of his worst fear and said "Have you taken another lover, Alania? I should kill you if you have. You belong to me and no other. Tell me then, have you?"  
  
Alania found she could not answer him. Instead she whispered "Let go of me Legolas. You are hurting me."  
  
Legolas laughed in her face cruelly. How he hated her at this moment. Her refusal to answer his question was proof to him that she had, and his heart tore in two. There was a part of his brain that screamed to him that it wasn't true, that she was saying these things and acting this way for a reason. He knew her and knew she loved him. She was meaning to hurt him, but instead of calming down and asking her about it he simply reacted. And he reacted poorly. His doubts and fears and insecurities all coalesced in that moment and he gave no thought or care to what he was doing.  
  
Sneering down at her, he said "Hurting you? You do not know the meaning of the word, human. I have been a fool to dally with a simple mortal." His eyes raked down her body and he smiled cruelly and said "Though I must admit to enjoying the fruits of you body."  
  
Alania knew he was simply reacting to her words and deeds, but his words still hurt. She felt a pain in her chest and a desire to fix things flared up in her. Her façade fractured momentarily, but Legolas took no notice of it. He was beyond noticing. His eyes caught sight of the necklace he had gifted to her. She still wore it and again his mind screamed at him to stop because she would not wear it if what she said was true. Legolas quashed these thoughts down, his ego and pride and heart were in agony. Before he knew what he was doing his hand reached up and grasped the chain. Ripping it from her neck as she gasped in pain, leaving a red mark around her neck, he said "You never deserved this." He turned and walked out, vowing to himself he would not look back.  
  
Alania's hand flew up to her neck and when she pulled her hand away she saw blood. The pain she felt when he tore it from her was more in her heart than her neck, but now her neck flared with it. She began to shake with emotion when he slammed the door behind him. 'What have I done?!' she asked herself in a panic.  
  
She stared at the door for some minutes and attempted to calm down by taking deep breaths. Her heart was racing and pleading with her to run to him, but her head argued and argued until she allowed her misdirected and well-meaning logic to win. She only needed to face him once more before she could let him go.  
  
Alania forced herself to get a grip on her shaking. She moistened a cloth and gently cleaned her neck. Looking in the mirror she knew it would be visible to all, and decided to hide it with a carefully place scarf. She was determined to keep her agony to herself on her friends' day.  
  
Alania managed to head to the wedding soon enough and plastered a smile on her features as she joined the guests. She had lied to Legolas about having an escort, and so when she arrived she kept close to either Elladan or Elrohir.  
  
The brothers knew something was amiss when Legolas and Alania arrived separately, but neither said a thing. Alania kept fingering the scarf and Elladan noticed the necklace Legolas gave her was missing. Looking Legolas's way, Elladan saw him blatantly staring at Alania and the look on his face was fierce.  
  
When the wedding began, Alania's joy for her friend surpassed all the hurt and fear she was feeling and she genuinely enjoyed Roxy and Georn's ceremony and their obvious happiness. Roxy wore the dress that Aerdin had given her in the parcel before leaving his city, and she was the most beautiful bride Alania had ever seen. That they were so in love and able to share their lives struck Alania as the two kissed at the end of the ceremony. The pain that had momentarily dispersed flared anew and with intensity. Her eyes welled over and she allowed the tears to fall. When asked, she merely whispered how happy she was for the couple and forced another smile onto her face.  
  
Alania could not bring herself to look at Legolas. She felt his gaze and his anger at her throughout the wedding, but refused to cave into the urge knowing it would be her undoing.  
  
As the guests mingled at the feast, there was music and dancing and laughter which filled the air. The irony of the atmosphere in contrast to his raging emotions was not lost on Legolas. He couldn't stop watching Alania, no matter how often he cursed himself for it. He wanted to take her and lock her away in his keeping forever, even as he wanted to hurt her as much as she hurt him. He saw the scarf around her neck and knew that he had physically hurt her. Regret and satisfaction coursed through his veins at the same time.  
  
When he left her with the necklace in his hand, he swore to leave Rivendell that day. He would have left immediately had the wedding already occurred. Now he merely had to wait it out and having her within arms reach was slowly tearing him up inside. Never had he felt so angry and hurt. The pain that filled him was worse than any wound he had ever received. He felt a hatred growing in his gut for her, that she could make him feel so horrible and low. His mind twisted with thoughts of her laying in the arms of another, even as his heart screamed that it wasn't true.  
  
Though they both thought they were managing to keep the tension between them hidden, only Georn and Roxy were oblivious to it in their happiness. Gandalf, Elladan and Elrohir were actually impressed that neither Alania nor Legolas said or did anything to worry their friends. The love and respect they were showing to Georn and Roxy was most admirable, and Gandalf decided to take advantage of their manners to see if he could help fix whatever problem they were having. He asked Alania for a dance and she graciously accepted.  
  
As they danced, Gandalf kept up meaningless banter with her until he made her smile. He slowly maneuvered them closer to Legolas, who had been unable to tear his gaze away from her. Nearing the elf, Gandalf frowned a bit seeing Legolas's face contorted in anger. He wondered what could have possibly happened between the two of them that would enrage Legolas so. Finally close to Legolas, Gandalf feigned that he had seen Celeborn motioning to him.  
  
"Ah, Legolas! I see that Celeborn needs my attention with something, perhaps the fireworks I have planned for later. Would you be kind enough to fill in for me and dance with this lovely young lady?" he asked with a kind grin, and Legolas found he could not refuse.  
  
Alania stiffened as she felt Legolas take her hand and wrap his other arm at her waist. Gulping as he began to lead her gracefully across the room, she fixed her eyes at a spot on his upper chest and refused to meet his stare. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she was sure he could hear it. The need to confess and apologize was overwhelming, but somehow her jaw was frozen and she could not find the ability to speak.  
  
Over and over as they moved, she asked herself 'This is what you wanted, isn't it? That he would hate you and not go with you? Well, you got what you asked for, now shut up and deal with the consequences.' And even as these thoughts ran through her head she memorized the feel of dancing with him. She noticed every detail of these last few moments with him, thinking it would be their last, and fought the urge to lean against him.  
  
His body played havoc on him as he attempted to control his reaction to holding her. That he could still desire her with all this pain he was feeling made him hate her all the more. Legolas stared down at her and was mentally willing her to look up at him. He needed to look her full in the face one last time, to prove to himself that he could walk away.  
  
The song ended and they stopped moving. They stood there, in the middle of the room, even as another tune was struck and couples moved around them. Finally Alania gathered enough courage to look up into his eyes. Had the elf paid attention to anything other than his feelings at the time, he would have seen the regret and pain she felt in her eyes. But his anger ruled him that evening and a nasty smile crept up his face. Legolas allowed himself to indulge one last time and kissed her. A hard, punishing kiss, his tongue battled hers and when he felt her resistance crumble and she began to lean into him, he pulled away from her and said "Goodbye Alania. You will not see me again."  
  
Legolas turned and walked out. He headed straight for his room, packed what little he brought and headed for the stables. Readying his horse, he check his belongings one last time, and found the necklace in his pocket. He would have thrown it, but something in him stopped him and he tenderly placed it back in his pocket. And as he mounted his steed and rode out, Gandalf's fireworks began exploding in the night sky. A humorless smile crossed his features as he watched Gandalf's magic and heard the sounds of laughter in the air. Legolas urged his horse faster, headed for Mirkwood and didn't look back.  
  
Alania managed to hold herself together until she reached her rooms. Thinking that she would burst in tears, she sat at the window and waited for the onslaught. Instead she found she grew numb. She sat at that window, neither sleeping nor eating. Two days later, she found the will to get up and pack.  
  
That Legolas had left was a shock to all. Though Gandalf and Roxy both asked her about it, Alania merely shrugged and kept silent. That the elf was not joining them on their journey back to Alania's home created a problem for Gandalf. In order to answer the questions and theories he had regarding her world, he needed an elf to join them. When it was discussed, Elladan happily volunteered. Gandalf carefully explained the situation and circumstances of it, and still Elladan was glad to go.  
  
And so, Roxy, Georn, Gandalf and Elladan returned with Alania, who's heart was heavier than she ever imagined it could be when she left.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Couple of more chapters to go folks, but in the meantime won't you please take a moment to review and let me know if this chapter was angsty enough. I know it made me tear up, but I cry during Hallmark commercials. 


	36. Chapter 36 - Coming to Terms With One's ...

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR and all things Middle Earth, blah blah blah.  
  
  
  
Chapter 36 - Coming to Terms With One's Own Stupidity  
  
Roxy and Georn were picked up at the airport from their honeymoon by Elladan. Both were only mildly surprised that he had learned how to drive in the six short months they had been back. Roxy was a bit annoyed that Alania hadn't been at the airport to welcome them home as they hadn't seen each other since two weeks after they had come home, but Elladan explained that she was away on business and would see them the next day.  
  
When they reached the house, Roxy was astonished at the changes. It seemed that Alania had thrown herself into changing the landscape and décor of the house. When she questioned Elladan about it, she discovered that Alania had thrown herself into many projects, not the least of which was her new business, which she ran with Elladan. Wanting to know more, Roxy and Georn made their way inside to greet Gandalf and talk about what had happened the past months they were away.  
  
Their first week back, Roxy and Georn had helped Alania organize the very basics before setting off on their trip. While Alania busied herself with getting her car working properly and filling the cupboards, Roxy took care of hooking up the electricity and phone lines and Georn had gone about with Elladan doing the most urgent repairs on the house. For his part, Gandalf locked himself in Alania's meager library until Roxy laughingly taught him how to use the computer and internet. He had been addicted to it since then. The lot of them hardly rested during that first week, but the improvements and stocked kitchen were evidence of work well done.  
  
Roxy had been concerned about leaving Alania for such a long time, knowing that her friend was heartbroken. But Alania insisted that they go and wished them well at the airport. Now that they were back, Roxy knew that her worries were well founded. The house had been repainted as well as had serious trim work done. Along with the new landscaping the land seemed more in tune with Middle Earth now. It was beautiful to say the least, and clearly Elladan had helped in the design of it all, but it concerned Roxy nonetheless. When Elladan informed Roxy of Alania's new business, Roxy wanted desperately to talk to Alania.  
  
The following afternoon saw Alania return from her business trip, and she was thrilled to be reunited with Roxy; at least for a little longer. The group shared a wonderful dinner and Roxy and Georn told stories from their trip while passing around photos. Roxy watched Alania and noted that though she smiled and laughed at the appropriate places, she seemed tired and withdrawn. She pulled Alania out for a long walk and discussion later that night.  
  
The two walked in silence to the large clearing near Alania's home. There they sat and looked up at the stars. Roxy wanted very much for Alania to come out of the shell she had obviously built up around herself and was about to pry her for answers when Alania surprised her by speaking first.  
  
"You know, I come here often and lay under the stars. I watch and wait for a shooting star and every time my wish is the same. It's him, Roxy. I always wish for him at my side, here with me. I was so stupid Roxy. You were right all along. It was never my decision to make for him and I ruined everything wonderful I could have had with him by hurting him the way I did." She laughed and shook her head in disgust with herself. "The last 6 months I've thrown myself into this house and building up a clientele with Elladan with an almost religious zeal. And all to keep from thinking about him and my foolishness. I can't imagine how much he must hate me."  
  
"Alania, chica? What happened between you two?", asked Roxy.  
  
"When I found out what you were talking about with Gandalf, I panicked. I was so worried about when he would grow tired of me or think me ugly or stop wanted me. I was afraid of growing old next to him if he stayed young. And I know I was afraid of when he would leave me. I once faulted him for not respecting my thoughts when it came to things that were important to him, and like an idiot I did the very thing to him that I hated done to me. But because I was so blind and scared I let him believe that I didn't want him anymore. That I slept with someone else. I never actually lied to him, but I didn't deny it either when he accused me of it. My God, Roxy. I think I killed something inside him. You should have seen the look in his eyes. There's no way I could even begin to apologize and make up for that hurt."  
  
Roxy said nothing for a long time. There was no point in scolding Alania for her mistake, she was already in a world of pain and yearning. Instead, Roxy felt that she needed to help Alania move forward because, though she hoped she'd be able to make it happen, Roxy wasn't sure if Alania would ever see Legolas again.  
  
Finally, Roxy decided on a slight change of topic and asked, "So, if you've been so busy trying to forget him then why the décor change and what's with the business?"  
  
"I'm not trying to forget him, Roxy. Just trying to keep from thinking about him 24/7. Besides, I like the changes to the house. It reminds me of Rivendell. I mean Elladan lives here now and I want him to feel like he's home. You know he's decided to stay, right? I've tried to talk him out of it, telling him that Elrohir and Celeborn would miss him something awful. But he says he likes it here; that's it's a new adventure for him and he likes his work.", said Alania. There was something else that made Elladan decide this, but Alania felt that Gandalf was better off explaining the why's and how's of it than she.  
  
She continued, "As for work. well dancing seems almost trivial now, you know? After everything we've been through, I just don't feel the same about it anymore. And I had been gone for a year. I lost almost all my old contacts, and the ones who did talk to me weren't interested in me choreographing for them. So it was a kind of happy accident that Elladan and I are doing what we do. He and I were practicing one morning when I got a delivery, and the delivery guy was really interested in what we were doing. Long story short, one thing led to another and now we've got a handful of private clients learning elvish self-defense. It's strangely ironic. One of our students is in the film industry and wants us to help on set with the fights."  
  
"So what you're telling me is that you've gone from one kind of choreography to another? You're right, that is a bit ironic.", said Roxy, "Does it make you happy?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know about happy, but it does feel like I'm doing something productive and it fulfills something in me. I think, in a way, it makes me feel closer to him, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know, chica. I know."  
  
They talked more about the ins and outs of the business and what Gandalf had been doing all the time they were away. It seemed that Gandalf became quite addicted to the internet and battling online chess opponents. And both Elladan and Gandalf enjoyed movies quite a bit. Alania admitted to crying while watching the Star Wars saga because of Teleris. Two days later she and Elladan decided to name their technique of fighting after him and so the Telerian style of martial arts was born. Roxy thought it a fitting tribute to him.  
  
As they returned to the house, Roxy said "Alania, I want you to do something for me. Well, it's more for you than me."  
  
"What is it?", replied Alania.  
  
"I want you to write a letter to him. Tell him everything and anything. You need to get it off your chest. Georn and I are going back with Gandalf in a few days, and if you like I can take it with me for him."  
  
"Roxy, I don't know. What good would a letter do? He probably hates me and would rip it to shreds before he even read it."  
  
"That may be, but at least you'll get it out of your system and can say you tried. I don't want you to be 80 and regret not having tried. The worst thing that can happen is nothing."  
  
Alania nodded and said, "I'll think about it."  
  
Later that night, Alania replayed her last day with Legolas and silently cried and wished she could change it. She felt so empty without him, and no matter how much she tried to fill her days, it did nothing to ease the ache in her heart. So she put on a brave face for her friends even as she was screaming inside.  
  
Tossing and turning in her bed, Alania knew she would get no rest that night and decided to try Roxy's suggestion. She got up and began writing. Several hours later Alania sealed the envelope and fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
Alania spent the next few days at home, savoring her remaining time with Roxy, Georn and Gandalf. She made an extra effort to be with Gandalf, whom she realized she would miss tremendously. He hadn't questioned her about Legolas even once, knowing it was a source of pain for her. Instead, he had been an enormous help in keeping her distracted with questions about her world when he saw she was beginning to wallow in depression. They had begun a long steady game of chess several weeks back, and now they were attempting to finish it before he left.  
  
As she waited for him to play his next move she gathered enough nerve to ask something that had been plaguing her since Elladan had announced his decision to stay. "Gandalf, are you sure about Elladan? I don't want him to decide this if you aren't sure."  
  
Gandalf smiled reassuringly and replied, "Honestly, I cannot be sure about anything. But it seems that as nothing here is immortal and magic is non- existent here, that it is logical to believe that elves will grow old and die in this world. Further, it is possible that the change to a mortal life is made once an elf passes through the portal. It is hard for me to say what is absolute regarding this. The only way to truly find out is to try and see what will happen. Elladan is aware of these facts and has decided to stay. Time will tell."  
  
Alania paused as Gandalf's words sunk in. "Wait. Are you saying that it's possible that Elladan became mortal immediately? That it won't happen with time? But if that's the case, then.", and she let her words drift off.  
  
"Yes, Alania.", answered Gandalf to her unspoken question, "It is possible that Legolas is already mortal and does not know it, nor can change it. For it is definitely not possible for a mortal to become immortal."  
  
Alania gasped and looked at Gandalf with distress. "Oh, Gandalf. That is a cruel thing to have said to me now. And a terrible thing you have done to Legolas." Many thoughts and questions ran through her mind, and she hadn't any idea where to begin.  
  
"When Legolas accepted the mission, he knew that he would possibly have to lay his life for it. He chose to accept the mission along with all its consequences, Alania. It has been his choice all along. And I am not so sure he will be upset when I tell him about this.", said Gandalf in answer to her silent questions.  
  
A sad little smile played on Alania's mouth as she listened to Gandalf. She realized she would miss his ability to say so much with so few words. Even now he was attempting to impart some of his wisdom on her.  
  
Alania sighed and said, "I will miss you something awful, Gandalf. And I appreciate your sage wisdom. But I am afraid that Legolas will only see it as a fitting comedic end to all this. I am quite sure he will only hate me more for it; no matter it has nothing to do with me."  
  
"I think you underestimate the heart of your elf, Alania. I know you have not been yourself since Rivendell and that you believe you are hiding your pain well. We sense your longing and ache. I can do nothing for it except to say to you that things have a way of working themselves out for the best of all those involved. Perhaps Legolas does not hate you as much as you believe."  
  
"That may be, Gandalf, but even if it is so we are separated now by more than distance. I was a fool and terrible to him. To believe he would cross distance and space for me now, is a false hope and I cannot cling to it. I no longer deserve him." That said, Alania got up and bid the wizard a goodnight.  
  
Gandalf watched her go to her room and contemplated the situation. Not one to involve himself in matters of the heart directly, he felt obliged to do so this once. With the decision to speak to Legolas as soon as he could made, Gandalf went to secure the copies of the manuscript Alania had provided for him. They would be departing the next morning.  
  
Elladan said his goodbyes at the house, giving Gandalf a few letters for Elrohir and Celeborn. He watched his friends drive off with a tear in his eyes and his heart heavy. When at last the car was out of hearing range for the elf, he sighed deeply and then smiled with thoughts of his future in this new world.  
  
At the portal, Alania gave Georn several items for friends she and Elladan would not see again, one being a small photo album for Elrohir of Elladan, another a pack of photos for Roxy to be given when she felt homesick. Then she hugged him long and hard and threatened him with certain death if he didn't take care of Roxy before he passed through.  
  
She had a much more difficult time saying goodbye to Roxy. Through much tears the two hugged. Neither said a word to the other when they separated, but merely exchanged knowing and loving looks. Alania pulled out of her pocket the letter she had written for Legolas and gave it to Roxy. Roxy accepted the letter with a nod and smile. Then she looked one last time at Alania and turned to walk through.  
  
Gandalf gave her a moment to compose herself before saying, "It has been a great honor and pleasure to have known you, Alania. Thanks are not nearly enough for what you have sacrificed for Middle Earth. And though I have nothing to give you now for your endeavors, I promise I shall do my best to see that you are rewarded properly." Then he leaned down and kissed her forehead in a fatherly manner and disappeared into the portal before Alania could question him.  
  
A moment later the portal closed and Alania was left in the field, feeling as though the Middle Earth chapter of her life was very definitely over.  
  
************  
  
A/N: It occurs to me, after reading several reviews (and not just of my work), that I need to clear up a misconception regarding elves here. The idea that elves love only once in their incredibly long (some would say immortal, even) lives is simply NOT TRUE. Nowhere, and I mean nowhere, in Tolkien's works or letters does he ever claim that elves only fall in love once.  
  
I believe that this myth sprung up because elves live a tremendously long life, are deeply passionate creatures and have been known to die from grief. So one can see how this idea popped up, but I must point out that it is simply not the case. Elrond and Celeborn's wives both left Middle Earth and neither of them died of grief because they weren't together anymore. Further, though don't ask me to name them, many many many elves lost spouses during various wars and somehow lived through the pain. As tragically romantic a notion it is, not every elf dies if their love isn't near them. That's not to say that they immediately fall in love again, but their emotions probably mirror those of the humans (especially as they were both created by the same being).  
  
Now if you want to learn more, then go to The Encyclopedia of Arda (http://www.glyphweb.com/arda/default.htm). It's a great site for Middle Earth info.  
  
A/N 2: Now with that off my chest, I can say thank you so much for all of the reviews. You guys keep me on my toes and make me happy!! So please. won't you click that button and make me smile. I'm so easily pleased, eh? =) 


	37. Chapter 37 - The Error of One's Ways

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR and all things Middle Earth, blah blah blah.  
  
  
  
Chapter 37 - The Error of One's Ways  
  
The one thing Roxy learned for certain was that Mirkwood was a far cry from Rivendell. Not in the sense that it wasn't as incredibly beautiful and magical, rather that it had an air of the wild and untamed in it. The forest was dense and tall, and could seem imposing and ominous if you weren't in the company of people who knew the forest well. It would be easy to get lost and disappear forever there. Though it had been cleared of a great deal of beasts that used to plague the area, it was still not the safest place to be. It provided an insight on Legolas Roxy wished Alania could have experienced.  
  
As they traveled, Georn told her the stories of the forest and how the elves there still guarded their home via scouting parties. Safer though the wood be, the threat of orc attack was always possible because it was so easy to find hiding places in the trees. Therefore, the very atmosphere held a weighty tension until one would reach the elves' caverns, where the pressure lifted and laughter rang in the air. Where Rivendell was calm and serene and joyful, Legolas's home was more raucous and merry and playful. It seemed the wood-elves enjoyed letting themselves go when they returned home from the dangers of the forest.  
  
Gandalf had accompanied them along with an escort of wood-elves returning home from Rivendell, and it was he who introduced them to Legolas's father, Thranduil. The king welcomed them to his home and ushered them in for some fine elven wine and good conversation.  
  
Their journey had taken several weeks and both Roxy and Gandalf were eager to speak with Legolas. It turned out they would have to wait another week, as he was out with a small band hunting for a party of orcs that had come too near their home. They learned that he had spent a great deal of his time on such ventures since returning to his home. It relieved and worried Roxy that the elf was immersing himself in projects as Alania had been doing.  
  
It turned out that Thranduil was an endless source of hilarity for Roxy. The never ending misdeeds and troubles that Legolas had fallen into spanned his whole life, rather than just his youth. Roxy learned more about Legolas this way, and Thranduil learned more about her world and Alania. Though Legolas had not uttered even a word regarding her in his time back, Thranduil had learned of her from the tales told by the men and Rivendell elves who passed through Mirkwood. The king was more than intrigued by her, especially as it seemed true that she had captured the heart of his son.  
  
Roxy saw that he passed no judgment on Alania other than praise for her deeds, but she could sense that Thranduil was not certain of his feelings regarding Legolas's relationship with her.  
  
Legolas and the band of warriors he led returned home a few days later. Their goal accomplished, the group looked forward to feasting in the halls of the king rather than in the forest. Though the wood-elves loved to frolic in the trees near their home, they were never really able to relax their guard as they could in the enclave of their gates. As his warriors grinned and laughed, Legolas smiled and already itched to go out again on another scouting party. He had discovered that he could not find peace anywhere, and so he became restless for action and fighting.  
  
Greeted by his father, Legolas was surprised to see Gandalf and Georn at Thranduil's side. Though not displeased by his friends' appearance, it was a clear signal that they had returned from Alania's home. Welcoming them to his home, he itched to ask about Alania and hated his lack of indifference. He quashed the urge to question them about her, instead inquiring about Roxy and Elladan.  
  
"They both are faring well. Roxy is about somewhere and has been entertained by your father all week while we were waiting for you. He has graciously supplied her quite an arsenal to tease you with.", answered Georn with a grin.  
  
As they headed inside for a meal, Roxy caught up with them and the group spent a few hours simply catching up. Roxy and Georn told stories about their trips all over and ended up entertaining a largish group of elves with their comical back-and-forth bantering and bickering.  
  
Gandalf watched Legolas through the evening, and took notice of how quiet and withdrawn the elf was. Gandalf couldn't help but see the parallels with Alania. His gaze was caught by Legolas and held for a time. The elf could only look away morosely when the wizard gave him a sad smile that promised a long conversation within a few days.  
  
Firmly ensconced in one of the many reading rooms in his father's castle, Legolas and Gandalf sat and spoke several days later. Their discussion was straightforward, though not simple. As Gandalf outlined his thoughts and theories of what would become of an immortal in Alania's world, Gandalf was careful to avoid any mention of Alania or how he came to these conclusions until Legolas asked.  
  
"Gandalf, it occurs to me that our initial plan required an elf to accompany you. For obvious reasons, I did not go, so I wonder who did.", said Legolas with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Gandalf make a great deal about filling his pipe and lighting it as he thought about how to answer this question, knowing that Legolas would possibly jump to conclusions. Taking a few puffs from the pipe, he said "Elladan volunteered when the point was raised."  
  
The wizard peered at the elf, seeing his brow furrowed in anger as he gripped the chair. Considering that Legolas remained silent in his anger, Gandalf calmly continued. "It seems he had been quite curious about the place from his talks with all of you. I made sure he understood the potential consequences of it. When we chose to return, he knew that I had no real answers for him and so he chose to stay back there. I think he did it for two reasons. The first being that if he were already mortal, it would have broken Elrohir's heart to see another sibling grow old and die. And the second is that he and Alania have developed quite the friendship. He misses Arwen terribly and Alania fills that place in his heart. He dotes on her like a sister."  
  
Legolas had been sitting slouched in his chair when he heard who had gone. It was as if all his suspicions about her had been right. But when Gandalf finished explaining and Legolas had absorbed it, he shot straight in his chair and asked "You mean they are not....?"  
  
"No, Legolas. They are not, nor have they ever been. And that you ever thought that is an insult to both of them."  
  
Legolas ran a hand through his hair, his mouth agape with this news. It suddenly felt as though one weight on his chest had been replaced with another, completely different one. He groaned inwardly realizing his last argument with her and what he had accused her of. He sighed deeply with all the information he had just been bombarded with.  
  
If Gandalf's theories were correct, it seemed entirely possible that he was no longer immortal and would die eventually. It was a difficult idea to contend with, though not impossible for one who had faced the threat of death in battle so often.  
  
"You have much to think upon tonight and I will leave you to it. Though I must confess there is one thing I feel obliged to tell you. As empty and alone as you feel, she feels the same. It matters not what has happened in the past. A life is not made by dwelling on things you have already done and cannot change.", said Gandalf and left the elf to his thoughts.  
  
Legolas paced the halls deep in thought that night and well into the follow day. He was sitting in a tree deep in thought when Roxy found him in the afternoon. He hopped down to greet her.  
  
"I understand that you've spoken with Gandalf.", she said. Seeing his nod, she continued, "I know you've got a lot being thrown at you right now, but I just can't wait anymore to give you this. Georn tried to convince me to be more patient, but it's already been so long and I just can't hold off meddling into my best friend's affairs anymore."  
  
With that said, Roxy handed him the letter Alania had given to her and walked away before he could say anything.  
  
Legolas looked at the envelope with his name on it in Alania's handwriting and instinctively brought it up to his nose. It was ever so faint, but her scent lingered on the paper and he closed his eyes and inhaled the fragrance deeply. Visions of her danced in his head, and he allowed them to tumble one after the other for the first time since leaving her. The lingering anger and distrust he felt for her melted away, and his heart ached fully with regret.  
  
He slowly made his way to his rooms, indulging his memories, and locked the doors upon entering. He sat on his window's edge and gently opened the letter.  
  
It wasn't so very long, only a handful of carefully written pages, but the pages had a few tear stains on them smudging some of the words. It seemed she wrote it in one long sitting, pouring her heart out to him. Her careful handwriting belying her slightly shaking hand when she wrote it. Just looking at the pages and not reading the words, Legolas ran his fingers over the papers as he felt emotions he had chosen to ignore swell within him. Taking a steadying breath, he began to read.  
  
When he finished it once, he reread it and then again, letting her words of love and repentance and her admitted fears wash through his soul. So simple in form and manner, it was the most eloquent and beautiful thing he'd ever read.  
  
It tore at him that he allowed things to get to the point they did when he had known better at the time. He replayed their final day together over and over in his mind, seeing how he accused her instead of coaxing the truth out of her gently. He had known how she felt about his returning with her the entire time and chose to plan around her rather than with her, and they both paid for their stubborn pride.  
  
He sat back against the wall, absently watching the sunset, reflecting on all the time that he had let pass in anger and misunderstanding. Until that evening he hadn't a clue how bereft he had been feeling. Like a bolt of lighting, Legolas realized how much he missed Alania. She had been the color in his unending gray long life, and her absence only made him see how he had been trying to replace her fire with the action of battle.  
  
The idea of him living endlessly without her weighed upon him, until he remembered Gandalf's words. Legolas looked out over the lands he where he grew up and lived and protected. There was great beauty and joy here for him, and he unconsciously wondered if he could give it all up. There were so many memories, both good and bad, that tied him to this land, making the idea of leaving it behind an almost impossible thought. And it was this very realization that made him startle.  
  
Had anyone been around him, they would have heard Legolas gasp audibly with insight. It was that very choice, of leaving everything behind, that Alania had hoped to help him avoid by hurting him. She had already understood how difficult and painful leaving would be for him, and so she chose to help him by not letting him have to make the choice. As wrong as her decision may have been, it was the most thoughtful and caring thing anyone had ever done for him. Never had anyone known him so well as to understand his reasoning and love for Middle Earth as she knew him. And it was this realization that made his decision simple. His past was inextricably linked to Middle Earth, but it was clear to him that his future lay elsewhere. He would take Gandalf's advice and stop clinging to what was.  
  
Many days later, after long discussion with his father, who finally gave his son his blessing, and a massive farewell banquet, four riders left Mirkwood, one of them forever.  
  
****  
  
I'll thank you now for reviewing... and I know you will! =) 


	38. Chapter 38 - Back Home

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR and all things Middle Earth, blah blah blah.  
  
  
  
Chapter 38 - Back Home  
  
It took Legolas every ounce of will power not to rush back through the portal to Alania when they arrived at Rivendell, but Roxy insisted that he wait until he was 'ready'. Roxy took a few days to give Legolas a few pointers and ideas on how to properly woo Alania this time around. Especially as so much time had passed. It was a wise decision as it gave him time to gather a few things he needed because he would not be returning to Middle Earth. When he finally stepped through the portal, it was with a glad and light heart.  
  
He was amazed that he remembered the way to her home as though he had hiked it everyday for years. It was a beautiful day and the road was fairly empty. Several people stopped to offer him a ride, but he chose to walk it, absorbing the full impact in returning. It also gave him time to dwell on how best to greet Alania. As a variety of thoughts crossed his mind, he felt a wide and anxious smile creep over his face.  
  
As he turned onto the last stretch of road to her home, he picked up his pace and practically ran to the house. When it finally came into view, he felt his heart beating hard in anticipation and he slowed to a walk to try and calm himself down.  
  
He was surprised that Elladan had neither seen nor heard him approach, and when he knocked on the door he was profoundly disappointed that no one answered. Realizing that they were likely not home, he surveyed the house and land and noted all the changes that had occurred since he had last been there. There was a definite elven feel to the land now and it pleased Legolas immensely to know that Alania's time in Middle Earth had affected her enough to alter her living environment. Wondering if the changes were also inside, he rounded the house and noticed an open window. Debating with himself on the merits of trespassing, he decided to wait on the porch for them to return.  
  
Taking a seat on the porch swing, Legolas pulled out the necklace he had taken back from her out of his pocket. It had never left his person; he had carried it with him everywhere he had gone. Though he hadn't understood why he was unable to part with it then, he now knew that there was always a part of him that refused to give her up and hoped that they would one day reunite.  
  
He held it up and watched the sunlight play on it. The chain had been repaired in Rivendell and he wondered if she would even accept it again. His eager smile faltered a bit when his mind replayed how violently he had snatched it off her neck, and it occurred to him that he may have scarred her neck. Remorse coursed through him and he vowed to make it up to her.  
  
Putting the necklace back in his pocket, he smiled again with all the thoughts of how he would make it up to her. All the time they were in Middle Earth he had been unable to properly court her and it was truly the one great regret he had of their time together.  
  
Legolas sat and waited for hours, then an entire day for their return. Realizing that they were likely away for a few days, he took advantage of the open window when he got hungry enough. Climbing inside, he saw that the changes were also inside. It seemed that Elladan had taken upon himself to build furniture of his own design and the house was filled with it.  
  
Legolas went from room to room, reacquainting himself with the lay of it. In every space he found memories of Alania and their time together. The home itself smelled of her, at once familiar and refreshing and enticing. His hands and fingers played over certain items, caressing them delicately as though they were her. When he came across a wall of photos, he felt frustration cross with his anticipation as he gazed at shots of her alone, smiling or posed or caught in a graceful dance move. Some photos were of her with friends, and Elladan was now included in these pictures. Legolas was surprised to see a photo of her and Elladan sparring in front of an audience. He knew from Roxy what the two of them were doing, but to see it captured in a photo brought it home for him that she was no longer dancing, and the thought saddened him a bit. Shaking off the melancholy, he continued through the first level of the house, stopping to eat in the kitchen.  
  
He controlled his urge to rush up to her bedroom, and instead went downstairs to her studio. Turning the lights on, he was astonished to see it had been converted to a sparring room. Though the wall of mirrors was still there, the other walls now were covered with mounted with a variety of swords and knives. One of the shorter walls was covered with a variety of bows that looked to have been handmade by Elladan. Legolas approached this wall and examined each bow individually, pleased with the craftsmanship of them. Each one was intricately carved differently, and it was clear that Elladan had put an enormous amount of devotion into each bow.  
  
Replacing the last of the bows, he noticed a mounted glass box towards the top of the wall. Looking into it, he was astonished to see one of his own arrows mounted on a bed of purple satin. Wondering how it was possible that one of his arrows would be here, Legolas realized they must have discovered it in the woods surrounding the house and it was one of the ones he had fired the night of the attack. He was overwhelmed with the thought that Alania would honor him in such a way. After staring at it for a bit, he made his was back up the stairs and headed for the second floor of the house.  
  
Though he felt a bit like an intruder, he couldn't control his curiosity and looked into each bedroom, leaving Alania's for last. As he peered into the first bedroom, he couldn't suppress a sigh of relief to see that Elladan very definitely had a room of his own. Laughing at himself that he felt relief, he noted that it seemed Elladan had indeed kept himself extremely busy making things. The most impressive collection of Elladan's work was found in Alania's room.  
  
Legolas almost gasped with the beauty of her room. Had he not known better, he would have sworn he had stepped back into Rivendell. Elladan had experimented with a variety of woods and merged the styles together seamlessly to create a magical atmosphere that suited Alania perfectly.  
  
Though the room had been furnished by Elladan, the décor accents were all Alania. While the rest of the house was filled with her touch, it was also touched by Elladan and one could feel that there was more than one person who lived there. Here, in her bedroom, there was only Alania and Legolas felt as though he could breathe her in. Her scent lingered in the air and Legolas could imagine her spending time considering what and where each item would be placed. His fingers traced over every item on her bureau. He opened her perfume bottle and inhaled her fragrance. He lovingly touched the photos stuck to the sides of the mirror. Seeing a small jewelry box, he opened it to find only one item in it. It was the white queen that Aerdin had given her. Legolas smiled with the knowledge that Aerdin would have been pleased tremendously to know that his gift was cherished this way.  
  
Legolas turned finally to her bed, a remarkable four poster carved piece which was fashioned to look like a mighty mallorn tree. At the head of the bed, Legolas was moved to see that another of his arrows was mounted there as well. His heart leapt to see her love for him was evident throughout her home, and he gave in to the urge to lay in her bed. This was the closest he had been to her in many months and he lay there a long while.  
  
Later he got up to see if he could find out when they would return. Returning to the kitchen he located the calendar and saw that he had a few days before they came home. Legolas decided to take advantage of the time to plan for a fitting welcome home for them, Alania in particular.  
  
Several days later, Alania and Elladan drove home from the airport. They were exhausted and excited from their trip. It was a combination of firsts for them both. It had been Elladan's first trip abroad on an airplane, and he had been like an excited child throughout the flights. Alania couldn't help but laugh along with him as he marveled on this manner of travel and commented of the passing scenery below.  
  
They had wrapped up several weeks on their first film set, and they had also forged a variety of contacts for future film deals. Alania was thrilled with how things were working out for their business. They had discussed how they would expand to be able to keep certain high-profile private clients alongside their new branch of the business. It had been a tremendous learning experience for them both, and they had taken to it immediately with zeal. For Alania it was the perfect combination of what she used to do and what she was currently doing.  
  
The entire drive home, they reminisced over the their time on set. Both teased each other over their mistakes and embarrassing moments, and Elladan enjoyed prodding her more for the endless flirtations she had received while training the actors. It might have been humorous for Elladan, but Alania had found them flattering and annoying at the same time. Elladan understood her feelings about it, which is why he enjoyed laughing at her about it. Alania couldn't help but laugh along with him, as his 'memories' of certain events became more and more exaggerated.  
  
Turning into the driveway home, they both smiled to be home after so many weeks. Each was looking forward to doing nothing for a few days.  
  
As they got closer to the house, Elladan's smile faded to be replaced with a tight frown of concern. He could hear music coming from the house long before Alania could. When they got to the house they saw dim lights lit throughout the house, and both glanced at each other thinking the same thought. It seemed they had in intruder.  
  
They cautiously and quietly got out of the car, and reached for the blades they kept hidden but handy at all times. Neither spoke as they quickly scouted around the building. Returning to the front, they approached the front door, ready to pounce on anyone.  
  
Elladan reached the door first, and paused there staring down at the doorknob. Alania waited patiently, wondering what he was listening to or seeing. It dimly occurred to Alania that whomever was in their home was listening to some great soft classic jazz. She would have smiled at their great choice of music if the situation wasn't so strange. Finally, unable to wait any longer, she lightly poked Elladan and gave him a questioning glance. Elladan merely pointed to the door knob. Alania frowned until she looked down and then gasped.  
  
Dangling from the doorknob was the necklace Legolas had given her. Staring at it, Alania wondered if it was a mirage and finally reached for it. Wrapping her hand around the it, she pulled it off and opened her hand to look at in her palm. She was incredulous and dazed that it was still there in her hand. It was real and still the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.  
  
The question of where it had come from only just barely flit through her mind as the answer hit her at the same time. She whispered "Legolas" and felt her heart leap into her throat and beat faster. Unable to grasp the reality of the situation, she took a halting step backwards and attempted to force the hope that was welling up inside her back down. She was still staring at the necklace when Elladan took it upon himself to go inside.  
  
Elladan cautiously made his way in and headed towards the living room, the source of the music. Inside the room stood Legolas, looking almost nervous and Elladan almost laughed out loud to see the hesitant and expectant face of his fellow elf. He sheathed his weapon and grinned at Legolas.  
  
"Well, it certainly took you long enough to show up.", said Elladan as he welcomed Legolas.  
  
Legolas grinned back, relieved that Elladan hadn't attempted to slice him through for trespassing and said, "I am completely aware of that and I intend to atone for it most sincerely. I am fairly certain I heard two people scouting around the house and at the door."  
  
"Yes you did. I think she is still on the porch in a bit of shock. You are taking us by surprise and I can safely say that she was definitely not expecting to ever see you again.", said Elladan and then more seriously, "With that said, I must tell you that she has hardened her heart quite a bit. It may take some time to get her to relax fully with you again."  
  
"I understand, Elladan. I will give her all the time she needs as I am not going anywhere. But first, if I may kindly ask that you give us some space..."  
  
Elladan laughed a bit and said "Of course. I will head into the city and stay with friends for a few days. Although I must admit, I would love to see how the next few minutes turn out."  
  
Then Elladan turned and left. He stopped on the porch to see Alania was staring at the open door. He could tell she was steeling herself to go inside. He smiled and kissed her forehead saying "I will be in the city for a few days. If you need me, you know how to reach me."  
  
Elladan's words had sunk in and Alania felt a kind of odd panic start to engulf her. She snapped out of her reverie in time to see the car pulling away, leaving her on the porch cursing at herself silently for not confirming her thoughts with Elladan before he left. Now she was alone, strangely terrified and thrilled of who was in the house waiting for her. She looked back at the necklace and took a deep breath to calm her shaking hands.  
  
Alania wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry or both at the knowledge that Legolas had come. A million questions raced through her head, and she shook her head at herself when she realized that she would get no answers unless she actually went inside. She stood up straight, squared her shoulders and went inside.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
::Author emits hysterical evil laughter:: I was going to put the whole thing up, but I realized it was going to be crazy long. So you're just going to have to give me lots of reviews before the last section. 


	39. Chapter 39 - Face To Face

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR and all things Middle Earth, blah blah blah.  
  
A/N: I apologize for the delay of this chapter. I had it written out last week, but when I went back to reread it for errors, I just hated every single word of it. So I rewrote it. I hope you enjoy it. =) I would very much appreciate final reviews.  
  
  
  
Chapter 39 - Face To Face  
  
When she reached the doorway of the living room, she paused uncertainly just outside. She knew Legolas was waiting just around the corner, but her feet seemed stuck to the floor as an internal debate rang in her mind. All the insecurities and doubts she had felt over the course of the past year raced through her head in that one instant and she wondered why he was there.  
  
Legolas heard her come in and stop just outside the room. All she had to do was turn the corner and he would see her. The waiting was grating, but he was determined to let her come to him at her own pace. He could sense the hesitation she felt. Wanting to reassure her somehow he whispered "Alania, melamin. Come to me.", just loud enough for her to hear him.  
  
His voice washed over her and she closed her eyes with the sound. It was as if he had stepped out and caressed her cheek. With her heart pounding in her throat, she took a breath, licked her lips and turned the corner.  
  
The sight of him standing in her living room, surrounded by dozens of lit candles casting a warm glow to his skin, was ethereal. Alania felt as though she had just walked into a wonderful dream and she was afraid if she moved or said anything she would wake up.  
  
Her eyes had first been downcast when she had turned into the room, but when they met his own, Legolas felt the breath burst from his chest. She was quite simply the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She stood in the doorway with her head tilted just a touch, her lips moist and she clutched the necklace in her hand. Her eyes were filled with hope as well as a bit of wariness, and Legolas recalled what Elladan had told him. Determined to ease his way back into her heart permanently he waited for her to speak first.  
  
They stood looking at each other for long minutes. Both of them taking note of changes in their appearance and stance. When the tension grew to a point that Alania almost began to fidget, she finally spoke.  
  
"Why are you here?", she whispered cautiously, as if she was afraid of the answer.  
  
Legolas smiled and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out the letter she had written for him months ago and held it up. It looked careworn and a bit crumpled, as though it had been opened and reread many times over. Answering her question he said, "I received your letter."  
  
He started to step towards her, but she immediately took a step backwards as if to retreat with a startled look across her features. Legolas wanted so much to wrap his arms around her, but stopped moving as soon as she became skittish.  
  
Alania's heart was really pounding now and she had simply reacted to his forward movement. It wasn't as though she was afraid of him, but she needed something, some kind of reassurance from him.  
  
She stared at the letter she had sent with Roxy. She had poured her soul into it and that Legolas still had it with him touched her immensely. Then she remembered she still held onto the necklace. Opening her hand, she looked at it once again. It symbolized everything that was their relationship, from the most wonderful moments to the terrible pain of his leaving her. With a tiny frown she stared it at then touched her other hand absentmindedly to her neck recalling how he had last taken it back, hesitant to accept it without one final answer.  
  
Alania just barely whispered her question without raising her eyes from the necklace, "Are... Are you staying?"  
  
Legolas heard the tiny tremor in her voice as she asked and his heart clenched with the thought of the pain he had caused her. She looked so fragile at that moment and his desire to ease her pain overwhelmed him.  
  
"Melamin, all the forces of Mordor could not tear me from your side now. I have been a fool and I would spend my life making up for it, if you will have me.", he said plaintively.  
  
She tore her stare up from the necklace to his face. He looked as though he would say more, but seemed almost afraid to. Recognizing his own fears and hurts, the full impact of his return to her hit her at that moment. He had left everything he had known for thousands of years to be with her. She now knew without a doubt how much Legolas loved her.  
  
All the pain and fear and doubt and regret she had felt in the past disappeared in that moment of clarity. She stood there, staring at him while she acclimated this knowledge in her heart and her soul flew with joy. A slow smile crept up her face and without thinking she fastened the necklace about her neck. Her heart had decided to throw caution to the winds and she followed her instincts once again about the elf.  
  
Legolas had not even realized that he had been holding his breath until he had released it when he saw her smile. His heart leapt to see it and it practically stopped beating altogether when he watched her lift her hands and fasten his necklace around her neck. Before he knew it, she had crossed the room, thrown her arms around his neck pulling him down to bury her head into his neck and pressed her entire length against him.  
  
Melding herself along him, Alania could feel his surprise at her actions and smiled against him. A fraction of a second later she sighed happily when his arms wound tightly around her. She placed small kisses on his neck and whispered in his ear, "I missed you so much. I was so stupid to hurt you. Please forgive me."  
  
He hugged her tighter and answered, "There is nothing to forgive, Alania. We were both foolish. Let us leave our mistakes in the past." Feeling her nod, he pulled back from her and looked down at her face. A smile played at the corners of her mouth and her eyes were filled with unshed tears.  
  
Unable to hold himself back any longer, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Still as soft and pliant beneath him, the months of being away from her crashed over him in that moment and he quickly intensified the kiss. They clung to each other as their lips parted and their tongues met and danced. Their hands moved over their bodies, reacquainting themselves with the contours and curves that had been absent for so long.  
  
Pulling away from her a bit, Legolas heard Alania's tiny groan of protest at being denied. He laughed softly and said, "I have longed to feel you in my arms again, melamin. But right now, all I want is just hold you. Just to be near you is enough for right now. Let me have this indulgence." He pushed her back to the couch and arranged them so that she sat on his lap.  
  
Together they sat this way for a long time, just touching, caressing and lightly tickling each other. Holding each other close and kissing. Both reassuring the other of their affection and love.  
  
Alania snuggled against Legolas, resting her head on his shoulder and her hands toying with his hair. She had had a tremendously long and emotionally weighty day and was now growing drowsy. The atmosphere of the room did not help her fight the sleepiness and she looked around with more attention now.  
  
Legolas had managed to create the softest and most romantic scene. She smiled shyly as she nuzzled her face against his neck and hugged him closer. She couldn't resist teasing him a bit by asking, "Did you do all this for me?"  
  
The feeling of her showering him with her affection made him smile, but her tease made him grin. "Of course not, little sprite. This is for Elladan.", he answered. Hearing her answering giggle, he traced his hand down her spine to her hip then back and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
He could tell she was exhausted and was fighting it. Wanting her to rest, he continued stoking her back and sides, feeling her body relax more against him. "Sleep, melamin.", he whispered.  
  
Alania grumbled a bit and in her sleepiness answered groggily, "I'm afraid that you'll be gone when I wake up."  
  
Legolas sighed and whispered, "I promise you, I will be at your side in the morning." After a few seconds, he felt her nod and he got up from the couch with her in his arms and climbed the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
He gently set her in the middle of her bed. Realizing that she was still completely dressed, he proceeded to remove her shoes and socks. Seeing her bared feet, he couldn't resist placing tiny kisses on her toes. Alania giggled to feel it. Smiling at her response and wanting her to relax more, he began to softly massage them.  
  
The feel of his hands rubbing and kneading her exhausted feet definitely relaxed Alania. She could feel all the tension in her body evaporate with his gentle touch. Soon the relaxed feelings were replaced with a familiar warmth in her belly. She released a tiny moan of want.  
  
Legolas heard her soft moan and hesitated only slightly before running his hands up her legs to undo her jeans. With her help he pulled them off her body, baring her legs to him. Looking down at the creamy skin of her legs, Legolas felt a rush of blood and desire to his groin. Though he had intended to simply relax and calm Alania so she could sleep, a guile smile played over his features as he realized that his intentions with her had yet to go as planned.  
  
He lightly traced his fingers down her legs to her ankles, and began to softly massage the tendons there. His hands slowly worked their way up each leg, careful not to miss any part of her skin, kneaded each tightly wound muscle of her claves and thighs. He paid careful attention to her reactions and each one of her sighs and moans of pleasure sent shivers down his spine.  
  
Alania's eyes were closed and her whole body slowly melted under his gifted fingers. She had almost forgotten how tender and loving Legolas was, and to feel him touching her again caused a warmth that started in her heart and slowly spread through out her body. She wanted so much to return the touch, but she was tired enough to allow him to do as he pleased.  
  
By the time his hands were working their magic on her thighs, Alania had become aroused to the point that her body began to softly shift in reaction. In her drowsiness, though, she was entirely unaware of what she was doing and it only escalated Legolas's desire to pleasure her. Wanting to see more of her, he tugged on her shirt and made Alania sit up briefly to remove it and her bra.  
  
Now she took advantage of her upright position, and when her bra was finally removed and she heard his sharp intake of breath, she raised her hand behind his neck and pulled him to kiss her. Gentle and soft at first, she soon had both arms around his neck and tugged him closer to her.  
  
He leaned against her and lowered her back onto the bed. As he lay on top of her, he felt her hips grind and her legs part slightly. Groaning in her mouth, his hands rubbed down her sides and back up to her breasts. Lifting himself off her a bit, he removed his shirt. They both moaned when their bare chests met.  
  
Alania's hands roamed his back and sides, and she was lost in a haze of need. All rational thought had escaped her when he had lain on top of her, and all she knew was that she wanted to get closer, as close as two people could get, to him. Writhing beneath him and almost whimpering, she matched his increasing ardor and passion.  
  
Legolas broke their kiss to remove their last articles of clothing. When at last they were both nude, he simply looked at her. Her hair splayed over the pillows, one arm over her head, the other lay on her stomach, and a tiny knowing smile playing on her lips. He met her eyes and saw they were dark with desire.  
  
She lifted her hand, beckoning him to her. He clasped it in his own as he lay over her, kissing her once again. Soon both her hands were in his and they ground against each other as their lips and tongues played. So intense was their need and longing that both were caught almost unawares when Legolas slipped inside her. They both gasped and moaned at their union.  
  
Legolas pulled back from her just a bit and gazed down their joined bodies, as though to secure it was as real as it felt. When he looked back into Alania's eyes, he saw tears falling from them even as she smiled up at him.  
  
Looking up into his magnificent eyes, Alania said "I had returned home, but I left my heart with you, Legolas. I love you, my elf. I need you. Please make love to me."  
  
Legolas felt his heart clench in his chest and he groaned her name in response. Releasing her hands, he slipped his arms under and around her waist holding her tight to him as he buried his face into her neck. Murmuring to her he whispered, "I have come to give you my heart in exchange for yours, melamin. I will never let you go again. My heart aches only for you."  
  
For a time they moved together slowly, reveling that they were sharing their bodies again. Their lips met over and over, as they savored each other. The passion and love they felt, they expressed without words, only murmuring their names between kisses. And soon their bodies took over and the pace of their lovemaking grew intense.  
  
Running her hands down his sweat covered back to his hips, Alania broke from their kiss and arched up against Legolas as she pulled his hips down to her. She groaned with desire and want. Letting go of the final grasps of restraint over her actions, Alania writhed and thrashed against his body, panting and pleading with him for release.  
  
Watching Alania react to him overwhelmed Legolas. His control over his passion for her snapped and he wrapped her even more fully in his arms before he gave in to her pleadings. He thrust into her over and over until he felt her arch up against him hard and scream his name as she climaxed. He watched her crest and knew then he could not live without her. He moaned, "Alania, melamin.", once before increasing his pace once more with his own need for her.  
  
Alania ran her hands up his body and pressed him closer to her, as she matched his thrusts into her. Murmuring his name into his ear, she lightly licked it and was rewarded with pants from him for her efforts. She wrapped her legs around his waist and when he came and called for her, she was overwhelmed with his beauty and love.  
  
Neither moved for a time, until finally Legolas noticed Alania trying not to drift off to sleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead before pulling away from her. Hearing her groan a protest, he laughed softly and pulled her to his side whispering, "I promised I would be here in the morning, little sprite. Sleep now, sweet Alania."  
  
She tried to fight off sleep a little longer, still a bit nervous of whether or not he would be there in the morning. Finally her brain screamed at her that it was irrational to think he would be anywhere else, she succumbed and drifted off.  
  
Legolas spent the night watching her and stroking her. Several times he was hard pressed not to wake her so that he could make love to her again, but he forced himself to wait for morning.  
  
Alania awoke to see Legolas leaning up on one arm and running his hands through her hair, a smile on his face. She couldn't control the grin that broke out and she launched herself at him in joy that he was there. He hadn't quite been expecting that reaction in the morning and laughed along with her.  
  
They spent the day laughing and reacquainting themselves with each other, finding out what each had done in the past year, and making love. In the afternoon, Alania finally got the nerve to ask the one thing she needed to know. "Legolas, are you sure you can part with Middle Earth and your immortality?"  
  
Legolas was ready for this question, and was surprised that she had waited this long to ask it. "I have spent my entire life there, Alania. I love Middle Earth and always will, but to have stayed there any longer without you would have slowly eaten at me until I had faded to a shade of myself. My past lies there, but my future is with you. And as for immortality... Well, I would rather a mortal life with you and in happiness, than an immortal life in misery. What good is a life spent in misery?", he finished with a tender smile as he pulled her in for a hug.  
  
  
  
That evening, as dusk fell, Legolas gathered up a few things and insisted on a walk with Alania. They slowly made their way to the clearing. Walking out into the middle of the field, Legolas pulled out a magnificent purple blanket and laid it out for them. They both lay down and watched the stars come out. They hardly spoke, merely enjoying their company.  
  
A while later, they made love under the stars, then lay strewn together basking in the afterglow. Alania had never felt so complete, so content in her life. She smiled with how full her heart felt, and nuzzled her face against Legolas's chest making him laugh.  
  
Legolas leaned up on his side and gazed down on Alania, at first playful then grew more serious when she reached up and stroked his cheek. He brushed his lips against hers and sat up on his knees and reached for the things he had packed in a small sack.  
  
Coaxing Alania up to her knees facing him, he placed a finger on her lips to silence her when she would have spoken. He placed three things on the blanket between them. Two beautiful cords of rope, one silver, the other gold and a small ornate box.  
  
Curious, Alania watched as Legolas carefully set these things down and realized that he was beginning some kind of ritual. She watched as he reverently picked up the silver cord of rope and loosely tied one end of it to his left forearm. When he began to weave it in an intricate pattern and speaking, Alania felt tears well up in her eyes as understanding dawned on her.  
  
Legolas noted her reaction and smiled when she did nothing to stop his actions. Without words, she had accepted him and he was filled with the warmth of her love. He began, "Beneath the stars above and the earth below, I bind myself to you, Alania." As he wound the cord up his forearm to his wrist, he continued, "My heart, my soul, my spirit, my body is yours. Where you go, I will follow. Will you accept me as your husband?" As he asked he held out the other end of the rope to her and waited for her answer.  
  
A tremulous smile on her face, Alania felt a lone tear trickle down her face. Not wanting to ruin the dignity of the occasion, she felt hesitancy only regarding what she needed to do next. Going strictly on instinct and Legolas's cues, Alania reached out and took the end of rope he offered in her hand and said, "I accept you, Legolas."  
  
Legolas smiled widely and helped her tie that end of cord to her wrist. Seeing her hesitancy with the next step of the ritual, he grinned and indicated with his head and eyes the other rope on the blanket.  
  
Alania let out a shaky breath mixed with a laugh, and took the gold rope. Mimicking his actions, she tied it to her forearm and began to wind it up her arm as she spoke. Her words soft and solemn, "Beneath the stars above and the earth below, I bind myself to you, Legolas. My heart, my soul, my spirit, my body is yours. Where you go, I will follow. Will you accept me as your wife?" And she held out her end of rope to him.  
  
Legolas first cupped her face and stroked her cheek before taking the end of rope she offered and saying, "I accept you, Alania." Tying her cord to his wrist, he looked into her eyes. Breaking their gaze, he opened the box left on the blanket.  
  
Inside were three magnificent rings. He first picked up the diamond ring and slid it onto Alania's ring finger, saying with a wink "Roxy informed me of the ring-tradition here, so I made sure to be prepared, melamin." Then he placed the other simple band above the diamond ring.  
  
Alania was overwhelmed with his thoughtfulness. It took every fiber of her being to not fling herself into his arms and kiss him madly. Instead, she placed the other simple band on his ring finger and closed the box before setting it aside.  
  
Their bound hands grasped, Legolas pulled her to him and kissed her lovingly. Pulling away briefly to gaze at her, he said "I love you, wife." Alania smiled up at him and answered, "And I love you, husband".  
  
Much later, they made their way back to the house, to begin the rest of their lives together.  
  
-Fin- 


	40. MY BIG THANK YOU NOTE

My Big Thank You Note  
  
Hello all of you!! First, let me say thanks for reading all the way up to here! Now let me say another thank you for reviewing (if you have). If you haven't reviewed yet and you've made it this far, why not click the button below and make the author all happy-like, and what-not.  
  
Right then! I wanted to tack on this note to give personal 'shout-outs' to a few select individuals who helped me continue with this maddening piece of work for a variety of reasons, be they just plain annoying me to write to inspiring me out of my writer's block and all the way to providing constructive criticism. This is my way of putting your name in 'lights', so to speak.  
  
KT Welsh - You crazy thing you!! Some of the very best critiques came from you and I whole-heartedly appreciate that. Now get off your butt and finish your stuff. LOL  
  
JMac - A fabulous source of inspiration and a great person to vent the frustrations of writing to. Thank you mucho!!  
  
Polly - You are so adorably emotional in your reviews and it was great to see my work affected someone other than me. =) You're also awfully pushy. LOL Thanks  
  
Lady Dragon - Another wonderful source of critique and inspiration. I loved reading your reviews.  
  
Ellaerial - Another fantastic reviewer for inspiration and for pointing out what she liked and what she didn't as much. Which was ALWAYS appreciated. A perfect reviewer, if you will. =)  
  
Elistar, Starbrat, sweetmis09, Teleplinde Greenleaf, Caroline, Kristi/Nogala and especially my mystery reader - The Fan With Little Patience Left: Everyone of you had an equally strong impact on my will to continue with a fiction that I had originally thought would only be a few chapters long. Hahaha on me, eh? Seriously, thanks to everyone of you and if I could I would hug all of you!!  
  
VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!!!  
  
Now then, I can finally absolutely shamelessly plug my current favorites stories on this site. I wholly recommend them for their writing and plots. Go read them and don't forget to leave the authors reviews, because a review is the drug of choice for a writer.  
  
Anything by KT Welsh and JMac. Both of them are fabulous writers, with wicked imaginations. That they're also obsessed with a certain blond elf doesn't hurt either. =)  
  
The Truth About Elves, by Blue Kat http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=906677 It's funny and well written and a continuing story.  
  
To Deliver, by Arwen Lune http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=610738 Holy smokes is this an amazing read!  
  
Wanderer, by jilian baade http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=618356 A Silmarillion based fic, it's really well written.  
  
Hostile Takover, by acorngirl http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=628716 She's billed it as the best fic you're not reading, and I think it's up there all right.  
  
It's Never Over, by moutons http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=736835 A Buffy The Vampire Slayer crossover with Lord of the Rings. I mentioned this in one of my chapters earlier, but it's truly one of the most entertaining reads on this site. Well, that is if you like Buffy. It's friggin' hysterical and maybe if enough people read it and pressure her, she'll add the next part of the story. 


End file.
